Hellblazing
by ProyectV
Summary: Apretaba los puños llena de ira; era incapaz de ignorar la presencia tras de ella. Una voz suave y gentil le dedicó unas leves palabras "¿Te vas tan pronto, Twily?" Aquella voz pertenecía a su madre, la cuál llevaba muerta más de 14 años. . .
1. Fall From Heaven

_**Hellblazing**_

_**Fall from heaven**_

En la ciudad de Canterlot muchas cosas extrañas y bizarras pasaban por debajo del ojo público. No porque fueran difíciles de encontrar, sino porque quienes lo hacían, no solían volver a ser vistos. Teorías existían al respecto, pero nadie podía realmente apuntar a la causa de dichos acontecimientos.

Los religiosos decían que era un castigo divino, advertencias del más allá sobre que estamos haciendo mal. Otros decían que eran actos del gobierno hechos por debajo de la mesa, que no se podía confiar en las entidades públicas, algunos rayaban la paranoia absoluta al decir que no era seguro poner un pie en la calle en altas horas de la noche, pero la realidad era otra, no era ni buena, ni mala, era algo que siempre ha estado ahí y que esta noche se hacía presente en el cielo tormentoso sobre la ciudad.

Mientras las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban dando paso a lo que sería el "El ascenso", los últimos rayos del sol se aferraban como podían desesperadamente a los edificios y la estructura de la ciudad, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por evitar su desaparición e impedir el insensible avance de las sombras.

(31 de Diciembre 2020, 20 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

Una energía extraña rodeaba el cementerio antiguo localizado al norte de la ciudad, en las afueras de la misma. Se decía que en dicha ubicación se encontraban los restos de brujas, hechiceros malignos y originalmente: indígenas.

Estos defendieron hasta fallecer defendiendo su tierra sagrada de los invasores del norte, la leyenda asume que maldijeron las tierras con el propósito de que nadie se acercase a tal lugar, no era para menos, todos los que visitaban tal ubicación terminaban perdiendo la cabeza, desaparecidos o directamente sus cadáveres eran encontrados un par de días después en las cercanías a tan lúgubre sitio. Se creía que algún tipo de maldición rondaba el antiguo cementerio.

En las cercanías de dicho cementerio, sin previo aviso: dos figuras se materializaron de la nada, una envuelta en un rayo de luz, la otra sumergida en las sombras, estas se detuvieron a esperar por varios minutos hasta que una tercera y última figura llegó caminando con calma, colocándose al costado de cada una y analizando desde la lejanía la imponente pared de roca que rodeaba tal ubicación, cuya única entrada se hallaba abierta de par en par, invitándolas a ingresar.

-¿Listas?

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer esto-cuestionaba sus motivos la mujer surgida de la oscuridad. Una carencia absoluta de miedo ante la muerte que posiblemente las esperaba a las tres, cargando consigo un aspecto, atrayente con un aura intoxicante, todo ello imbuido en un velo de misterio acompañado por dos hermosos ojos dorados brillando con lujuria e intensidad natural a pesar de su expresión facial.

-No lo es, dudo que salgamos con vida-replicó la chica nacida en la luz. Tenía un pelo con tonalidades rojizas y amarillentas, acompañado de ese pelo largo portaba un abrigo de tela delgada completamente blanco, con una blusa beige debajo, exponiendo un emblema de corazón alado en el centro, contrastando con unos jeans negros y zapatos de vestir del mismo color.

-Gracias a las dos por venir-Indicó la mujer en el medio del grupo quién llegó caminando al lugar, tratándose de una chica con cabellos púrpura de distintas tonalidades que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Vestía una camisa de vestir blanco, con botones negros, dicha camisa era visible por debajo de un chaleco de mujer color vino emparejado con una corbata de tonalidades moradas cuyo detalle final era una solitaria chispa mágica en el centro del nudo, complementaba su look semi-formal con unos pantalones de vestir negros en conjunto con zapatos del mismo color, siendo estos deportivos más careciendo de algún tipo de diseño exagerado o detalle característico de este tipo de prendas, siendo estos completamente negros.

-Ni lo menciones. ¿Unas palabras antes de ingresar? No sé, una especie de motivación.

-Si con motivación te refieres a decir "No sean cobardes perras asquerosas" o "Si siguen deteniéndose a cuestionar mi plan sobre la marcha nos terminará alcanzando la muerte antes de lo que esperan, basuras"-Se burlaba la dama en las sombras.

-Cállate Asmodeo-replicaba la chica de rizos morados a la extraña mujer mágica, quién tras una leve carcajada se liberó de las sombras que la ocultaba, cargando consigo un aspecto más demoníaco, rallando en lo vulgar, casi llegando a lo explícito.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan, Twilight?-pregunta Sunset a su compañera con calma mientras avanzaba hacia el laberinto.

-Ok, es un plan complejo, pero dentro de lo que cabe, es perfecto, sólo debemos sobrevivir-Su gran estrategia fue completamente recibida con el silencio absoluto de sus compañeras siendo recibida con dos distintas miradas, una de sorpresa, indignación y rabia, la otra con una enorme sonrisa atrayente y maligna.

-Suena a que tienes muy claras las cosas-Comenta Asmodeo sonriente.

-¿Estás loca, Twilight?-Cuestionaba Sunset acortando la distancia entre las dos, usando su magia para halarla de la camisa-¿Cómo que no tienes un plan?-Su ira se convirtió en un preocupación-Estamos a punto de pasar por algo extremadamente complicado ¿Y tú plan es simplemente sobrevivir? ¿No tienes nada en mente? ¿Todos estos días sabiendo a qué nos enfrentábamos y no planeaste nada?

-No sé qué tramas, pero no dejaré que Morningstar abra la puerta, así que elabora un plan. Es nuestro deber el tratar de hacer algo más allá de sólo mantenernos con vida.

-Ya estamos aquí ¿No? Si sólo me interesara sobrevivir ¿Para qué venir en primer lugar?

Una buena respuesta que generó una realización en el rostro de su compañera.

-Entonces sí tienes un plan...

-Debemos movernos, no hay ruido más allá del de la brisa, si los animales abandonaron el área significa que vamos tarde, tenemos que movernos antes de que las cosas se tornen especialmente sangrientas-Sparkle ignoró por completo el comentario de su familia. Avanzando hacia el cementerio para detenerse ante este, viendo la imponente entrada al gigante laberinto de tumbas que las separaba de su objetivo, una enorme pared de roca rodeaba el mismo, evitando su paso y debido a una fuerza invisible, el ingresar con magia estaba fuera de discusión, mientras la mujer analizaba con calma las múltiples posibles trampas que debía de haber en tan enorme ubicación, le era imposible el no recordar cómo su jornada la llevó hasta aquí, pensando con especial énfasis en el día en que descendió a la oscuridad.

(16 años antes)

De todas las familias en la zona doméstica de la ciudad. La familia Sparkle era sin duda alguna una de las más conocidas, ya fuera por su hospitalidad, recibiendo siempre a quién sea de brazos abiertos, abrazando por completo el concepto de dar el beneficio de la duda, o por su generosidad, siempre dando y prestando cualquier cosa que otra persona requiera, la familia era la mejor cara de ese conjunto de casas al norte conocida como las residencias "Whiteheart".

No tenían enemigos y la mayoría de las personas que los conocía tendían a gravitar hacia ellos, no obstante, el no poseer enemigos o ser carismático no te salvaba de la impredecibilidad del libre albedrío.

Twilight Sparkle era una niña de diez años, con un futuro por delante y una gran habilidad para los estudios a su corta edad, siendo esta realzada por la facilidad con la que podía comprender ciertos temas, su ciencia era impecable para una chica de su edad, siendo capaz de hacer multiplicaciones y divisiones complejas a tan corta edad.

El orgullo de sus padres y el trofeo para mostrar en su escuela primaria, quienes estaban seguros de poder jactarse en un futuro de haber sido hogar de una de las futuras científicas de renombre de la historia de la humanidad.

No obstante, la madre de Twilight era lo opuesto a su hija. Creía firmemente en lo espiritual y lo mágico, que no todo en el mundo puede ser explicado con ciencia exacta y que se debe trabajar el lado espiritual y emocional tanto como el lógico y físico, el balance era algo importante y su obsesión con este se notaba en las extrañas historias que inventaba para su hija, leyendas de cazadores y demonios, héroes y villanos, de humanos que eran monstruos y monstruos que eran humanos.

-No entiendo mami ¿Por qué en esta historia el demonio es bueno y el humano es malo? ¿No sé supone que según las religiones existe la idea de que todos los demonios son malos?-Preguntaba Twilight sin encontrarle sentido a su historia-¿Y cómo explicas la magia? ¿Y por qué pasó lo que pasó?

-Mi niña-Decía la madre con una enorme sonrisa a esta-No todo en la vida es blanco y negro, en el camino de la luz a la oscuridad, del blanco al negro hay grises en el camino y de la misma forma que hay humanos que son monstruos, hay monstruos que son humanos.

-¿Pero de verdad podemos caer tan bajo?

-Siempre se puede descender a la oscuridad, mi niña.

-Entonces... ¿Yo puedo convertirme en un monstruo?-preguntó la niña algo asustada ante la idea.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, tú nunca llegarás a eso, Twily.

-Pero... yo he hecho cosas malas...

-Todos cometemos errores, mi niña. Nunca dudes de tí, Twilight. Siempre has sabido distinguir lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. No eres un monstruo, Twilight.

-Los niños de la escuela dicen que no soy normal...

-Tampoco eres humana, eres algo mucho más especial. Eres mi princesa. Ahora: a dormir. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, tus amigas vienen a visitarte-Responde con una leve sonrisa la madre a su hija para darle un tenue beso en la frente-Buenas noches, que descanses.

-Gracias mami-responde Twilight sonriente para acomodarse lista para dormir.

-¿Todo listo, Velvet?-preguntaba una voz femenina que Twilight no reconocía, no obstante por alguna extraña razón, su insaciable curiosidad fue reemplazada por un profundo sueño al momento que su madre le hizo una leve seña con su mano para que se durmiera, jurando la pequeña que pudo ver algo de brillo venir de la mano de su madre antes de quedarse dormida.

Oscuridad, sombras, penumbra. Era todo lo que la rodeaba. Una niebla tan densa que a duras penas era capaz de divisar algo más allá de su nariz, el sabor a hierro invadió su boca junto a una sensación de un líquido cálido y espeso, intentando escupirlo, pero sintiendo como algo la forzaba a tragar, su mente trataba de ordenarle a su cuerpo que no lo hiciera, pero este actuaba por sí mismo, bebiendo la misma hasta llenarse, percibiendo una agradable y extraña sensación en su cuerpo, un leve cosquilleo y una llama encenderse dentro de ella.

En ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos tosiendo fuertemente, mirando los alrededores confundida, su visión era borrosa, pero a pesar de ello fue capaz de diferenciar tres figuras, la primera era una mujer, la cual parecía estar peleando con un hombre, atacándose entre ellos con alguna especie de energía rara que salía de sus cuerpos, de sus manos y se extendía a por toda la sala, objetos flotando y siendo lanzados, explosiones las cuales no podía escuchar y sintiendo un par de manos tomarla para alzarla de su cama.

La oscuridad era más intensa, y la pequeña niña se encontraba en una especie de abrazo nocturno misterioso, sintiendo como se mesía en la oscuridad misma, pero esa pacífica sensación fue interrumpida por un calor abrasador e intenso, tanto era así que empezó a sudar, abriendo los ojos nuevamente intentando ver qué estaba pasando. Notando varios hermosos colores naranja, rojizos e incluso dorados y negros, un espectáculo de luces como ningún otro, alguien la estaba cargando, pero no era capaz de identificarlo y nuevamente, el cansancio le ganó.

En medio de su pacífica oscuridad, y la calma que esta le traía, una potente luz blanca la golpeó en la cara, perturbando el sueño de la chica, sintiendo un poderoso rechazo a esa luz, retrocediendo cada vez más, alejándose de esta y ocultándose en la oscuridad del sueño y la inconsciencia. Pero entonces, un dolor agudo se hizo presente, pudiendo finalmente despertarse.

Twilight estaba en la sala, tirada en el suelo, viendo sus alrededores para voltearse y ver que la misma estaba llena de humo, fuego, la casa estaba en llamas, pero antes de que la pequeña pudiera siquiera empezar a comprender la gravedad de la situación, se volteó para ver a una persona, esta portaba un traje blanco y poseía un pelo corto y liso, de rizos dorados como el oro mismo, pero siendo lo más destacable de este, sus enormes y brillantes ojos dorados.

El aura que emanaba el sujeto era intimidante, imponente y denotaba un gran poder sobre él, como si esa persona, si así lo quisiera, podría destruir el mundo entero en segundos. La pequeña estaba petrificada del miedo, siendo incapaz de separar su vista de esos ojos dorados que la cautivaron y veían la profundidad de su ser.

El sujeto la observó en silencio por unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre las llamas, dejando a la niña aún en estado de shock, no obstante, el calor y la humareda fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para sacarla de su estado petrificado, levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, atravesando la misma, cruzando la puerta en llamas de la enorme casa observando el mundo exterior, como nunca antes lo había visto, teniendo una nueva perspectiva de lo que lo la rodeaba.

A medida que caminaba fuera de la casa, un carro de bomberos se estacionaba frente a la casa a la par que varios vecinos se acercaban al lugar a ayudar como podían, siendo la primera persona en recibir a Twilight su hermano mayor, Shining, siendo que luego este la dejara sola con su niñera, Cadance para ingresar a la casa en busca de sus padres.

La pequeña Twilight estaba confundida y petrificada. Y al momento de ver nuevamente hacia la casa, pudo ver en la ventana de su cuarto al sujeto que se encontró en la sala, viéndola detenidamente para de un segundo a otro, desvanecerse en el aire, convirtiéndose en oscuridad sin dejar rastro alguno.

No había duda alguna, él era la causa del incendio.

(Actualidad)

-¿Nerviosa, Sparkle?-preguntaba Asmodeo sacándola de su trance y regresándola a la realidad.

-¿Ah? No, sólo, pensando en cosas. Ya sabes, nada destacable. Sólo traumas de la infancia, el pan de cada día conmigo-explica Sparkle restando importancia a lo que estaba pensando.

-No deberías de bromear con eso, Twilight. Necesitas ayuda…-Expresaba su preocupación Sunset.

-Una vez cobre mi venganza, todo habrá terminado.

-¿Y luego qué?

-¿Huh?

-¿Qué harás luego de tu venganza? ¿Qué harás luego de vencerlo?-Twilight replicaba a la pregunta de Sunset con un leve gesto de hombros y cabeza sin saber qué responder, su compañera soltó un fuerte suspiro para recolectar sus pensamientos por unos momentos antes de finalmente tener una idea clara de lo que iba a expresar-Twilight, la venganza es algo que inevitablemente te consume y destruye todo a tu paso. No puedes vivir con resentimiento sin destruir lo que alguna vez fuiste en el camino.

-Ese es el chiste de la venganza, cariño. Cuando tomas tal sendero estás haciendo un pacto con el diablo, al descender por ese camino no hay marcha atrás: Te olvidas de lo que eres y alguna vez fuiste, lo único importante, lo que se halla en tu mente, tú único objetivo es hacer caer al responsable de tu dolor-Compartía Asmodeo su visión de la venganza.

-Irónico que digas eso, considerando lo que eres-Replica Twilight con una leve carcajada-Sunset, asumes que voy a vivir para contarlo...

-Nunca pierdo la esperanza, Sparkle, tampoco deberías de hacerlo tú.

-Veremos...

La esperanza era una cosa que ella había perdido hace tiempo, no le quedaba fé ni lágrimas por derramar, ya hizo de sobra esas cosas durante su adolescencia.

(10 años antes)

Twilight Sparkle era una adolescente problemática cuando menos. No es que cometiera algún tipo de crimen o estuviera involucrada en el consumo de sustancias dañinas para el cuerpo. De hecho, dentro de lo que cabía y en comparación con otras chicas de su edad, ella estaba muy bien.

Lo que realmente hacía de la convivencia con ella un problema, era su obsesión constante con el pasado. La joven estaba completamente enterrada en este, incapaz de seguir adelante y obsesionada de forma enfermiza con lo que su familia llamaba delirios producidos de lo impresionable de una niña. No obstante, Sparkle sabía más de lo que su propia familia creía.

Sabía que su familia le ocultaba algo, no había duda al respecto. Cada vez que tocaba el tema del hombre con los ojos dorados con su padre, este desviaba la conversación o simplemente acreditaba ese hombre a una ilusión óptica producida por el calor, el humo y el efecto que producía la carencia de aire limpio en una niña. Pero Sparkle sabía que la forma en la que el tema era cuando menos sospechosa y con claras señales de que su padre sabía más de lo que admitía.

Es por ello que decidió investigar por su lado, pasando noches enteras revisando registros policiacos públicos, buscando toda clase de pistas, algo que le dijera quién era ese sujeto de ojos dorados. A fin de cuentas, alguien con esa clase de ojos no podía pasar desapercibido. No obstante, sin importar cuanto buscase, no lograba dar con él, hasta que finalmente, para bien o para mal, atrajo a alguien con las respuestas que buscaba.

El encuentro fue inesperado y en donde menos se lo esperaba.

-Afff…-Soltó un fuerte suspiro Sparkle revisando su rostro en el espejo del baño tras refrescarse con agua en un intento por mantenerse despierta, nuevamente el día se le pasó volando con tal velocidad que la chica juraba que sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que ingresó a la biblioteca central de Canterlot.

Estaba cansada y lo podía sentir, y si ella lo podía sentir, significaba que los demás probablemente lo podían ver. La chica se sentía vacía por dentro, simplemente no había nada, nadie a quién dirigir sus emociones contenidas, nadie a quién enfrentar, golpear o culpar y eso causaba que un fuego en su interior se encendiera, cuyas llamas abrasadoras causaban la furia e incomodidad de la chica, quien sentía un constante ardor en su ser que se expandía desde su vientre hasta el resto de su cuerpo de forma palpitante y punzante, quemando todo a su paso, viéndose reflejado en la actitud errática de la chica.

-Te ves como alguien que tiene muchos problemas- indicaba una dama colocándose al lado de Sparkle, la mujer no se veía mayor de 30 años y portaba consigo unos lentes rojos junto a unas ropas simples, demasiado, como si abiertamente intentara pasar desapercibida o como alguien más del montón al grado de que era notable mientras más te detenías a observarla, irónicamente, toda la atención que caía sobre la esbelta mujer se dirigía hacia el rasgo más destacable en ella, los lentes ¿Capaz era intencional? De ser así, Twilight no mostraba reacción aparente, observándola directo a los ojos, produciendo una leve carcajada originándose en la dama.

-Sí, tengo muchos problemas ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Nada, cariño. No tiene nada de gracioso, simplemente me resulta fascinante tu investigación. Estás muy centrada en ubicar a esa persona de ojos dorados. Pero estás buscando en los lugares equivocados.

-No me había dado cuenta-el tono pedante de su voz sólo era igualado por el sarcasmo de su frase.

-No entiendes... Pasillo siete, séptima librería, séptimo tramo, séptimo libro de izquierda a derecha-Indicaba la dama con calma para retirarse del lugar, dejando a una Sparkle confundida, quién se sacudió la cabeza molesta.

Tras tan extraña ocurrencia, la joven se dedicó a iniciar su regreso a casa, capaz un par de horas de sueño la ayudasen a enfocar mejor sus pensamientos, no obstante, al encontrarse ante la salida de la biblioteca, notó cerca de ella la entrada al pasillo número 7. Lo observó en silencio, debatiendo internamente y sin notarlo, su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo, explorando librería tras librería, contando mentalmente hasta llegar a la séptima. De arriba a abajo, contando hasta el siete, de izquierda a derecha, contando una vez más. El libro que había tomado pertenecía a la sección de cosas sobrenaturales, no había nada escrito, ni editorial, ni autor, al abrir y leerlo se notaba con facilidad que era muy distinto al típico material que encuentras en una biblioteca promedio, más que una novela, estudio o análisis, casi parecía un manual, uno antiguo.

Con un fuerte suspiro y sin fuentes alternas de información, Sparkle se llevó el libro a la casa.

Sombras, oscuridad y penumbra, eso era lo que la rodeaba y sin importar qué tanto intentase ver el mundo a su alrededor, su vista era incapaz de vislumbrar algo más allá de su nariz. Y fue en ese momento que empezó a escuchar susurros, pequeños murmullos cuya presencia inquietaban aún más a la joven, poco a poco, el delicado susurro de un fantasma se convirtió en el ruído abrasador de las llamas que se rehusaban a disminuir su agobiante calor, haciéndose notar imponentes y temerosas. De entre las llamas y con un aura de muerte y miseria, se alzó el hombre de ojos dorados, mirando fijamente a la pequeña niña quien simplemente gritó del miedo incapaz de retroceder o alejarse de la figura por más que lo intentara y en ese momento, el sujeto la tomó del brazo.

Sparkle despertó bañada en su propio sudor, no era la primera pesadilla que tenía sobre su pasado, pero sí era la primera vez que era tan intensa. Nunca antes había sudado producto de una y sin más qué hacer, sin ganas de volver a dormir por miedo a la oscuridad y lo que podía encontrarse en ella, se dirigió hacia el baño de su cuarto para proceder a asearse, limpiando con detalle su cuerpo hasta finalmente vestirse en su cuarto y ponerse más cómoda, fue en ese instante, que sus ojos pasaron por su escritorio, viendo el libro que había retirado.

No tenía título, simplemente era un libro de tapa de cuero gruesa.

-Aaafff...qué carajos-Pensaba la chica en voz alta para acercarse al mismo, abriéndolo con cuidado y leyendo detenidamente sus páginas. Nada, la primera página estaba vacía, en blanco, pasó de página, también vacía, tercera, en blanco, cuarta, nada, quinta, ni siquiera una mancha sexta...cincuenta...docientos...todas carente de cualquier tipo de contenido. Llena de frustración, su reacción natural fue arrojar el libro con fuerza, estrellándolo contra la pared cayendo abierto, no había nada.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo espera esa mujer loca que obtenga información de ojos dorados en un libro vacío?! Aaafff...Estoy alucinando, tengo que dormir-Se dió por vencida, caminó a su cama, pasando al lado del tomo recogiéndolo en el proceso, fue ahí que se percató que una enorme pared de texto había aparecido en el libro, al menos en su página actual. La confusión era absoluta, obvía: No daba crédito a lo que presenciaba, pero ahí estaba.

El libro antes vacío estaba lleno de texto, casi 100 páginas se habían llenado de todo tipo de información sobre ojos dorados, con un catálogo al inicio que especificaba las especies que tenían ojos dorados, entre el listado había varias cosas que eran sacadas de fantasía, Changelings, Timberwolfs, dragones, hombres lobo y...demonios…

Sparkle sintió en ese momento como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, despertándola de golpe y dándole una nueva sensación de claridad. La cuál fue rechazada de inmediato, capaz por miedo a lo desconocido, sin embargo, su deseo por saber la verdad, su sed de venganza superaban a la lógica, esto la llevó a tomar el libro y decir en voz alta.

-¿Dónde está la mujer de lentes rojos?-Instantáneamente el texto del libro desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un simple mensaje que se repetía una y otra vez en sus páginas, se trataba de una dirección. Sin tiempo que perder y con una chispa encendida en el centro de su ser, Sparkle salió a la calle, pidiendo un taxi hasta llegar a su objetivo, su vida iba a cambiar estaba a punto de cambiar para bien o para mal.

Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, tras comprobar que la dirección fuera la correcta, la chica se acercó a la entrada de la casa abandonada en la cima de una colina, rodeada por árboles que parecían cernirse sobre ella. Cada paso que daba sentía que su presencia no era bienvenida.

La casa de madera, cuyos años de antigüedad se notaban en las capas de polvo y telarañas que coleccionó con el paso de los años, emanaba una sensación imponente, aunque, pensándolo detenidamente Twilight concluyó que: "Toda mansión abandonada en mitad de un bosque en la cima de una colina transmite ese tipo de sensaciones" de lo contrario no habría tantas películas o historias de terror en ese tipo de ubicaciones, el lugar perfecto para dar paso a toda clase de horrores inimaginables.

-Aaaaffff...si muero, será por estúpida-Se detuvo ante la entrada a la mansión, sin embargo, antes de poder tocar la misma: La puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando un interior acogedor y rebosante de vida en contraste con la oscuridad afuera, completamente pulcro, con muebles modernos y alfombra de terciopelo, una música agradable de fondo se escuchaba a la distancia, viniendo de las profundidades de la mansión, la chica no podía identificar el artista, pero sonaba a algo moderno, el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica era inconfundible.

Temerosa, más ocultando el miedo con determinación, la joven de cabellos púrpura dio sus primeros pasos en el interior de la casa, lenta y cautelosa como si de una gacela explorando la cueva del león se tratase, atenta a los alrededores en busca de algún cambio súbito, notando las tonalidades oscuras de la alfombra quienes contrastaban los ornamentos dorados y demás cuya razón de ser era realzar la estética de la sala. Al momento de cruzar el marco de la entrada, esta se cerró de forma inmediata, sin hacer ruido alguno, de no ser por la sensación del aire moviéndose la chica no se hubiera percatado.

Se giró al instante para comprobar que la misma seguía abierta, no se esperaba eso, podía darse media vuelta si lo deseaba, dejar esta estúpida cruzada atrás.

-Si sales por esa puerta, perderás una gran oportunidad de degustar de este exquisito pie de limón-Sonaba una voz femenina al otro lado de la recepción del hogar, viendo Sparkle que la mujer de lentes rojos estaba parada en la entrada a una sala de estar, con un plato de porcelana y una cuchara, degustando del mencionado postre.

-¿Perderé más que la oportunidad del pie?-sus miedos eran justificados.

-No. Si te quieres ir la puerta está abierta, puedes regresar cuando te sientas lista, eso sí, no tengo un horario fijo, así que es complicado saber cuándo estoy en la casa y cuando no, aunque si tienes celular te puedo dar mi número y acordamos encontrarnos-Sparkle miró a la mujer como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza-¿Qué? Que pueda usar magia no significa que no pueda tener un celular o televisión u otras cosas.

-Eres una bruja...

-¿Por qué todos me llaman así?

-¿Y no te comunicas telepáticamente?

-¿Y tú tienes el entrenamiento para hacer eso?

-Buen punto. Entonces... ¿Pie de limón?

-Lo hice yo misma, me quedó divino si me permites presumir.

Sparkle estaba...al borde de un colapso emocional y mental. Nunca en su vida esperó descubrir la existencia de la magia y todo lo que venía con ella, pero a estas alturas creería lo que fuese con tal de encontrar al culpable del incendio. Eso no hacía de la experiencia menos impactante.

-Tranquila, respira, sé que es difícil la primera vez, cuando yo me enteré vomité de los nervios y la sorpre…-Sparkle regresó el pie de limón en la alfombra-...sa, menos mal que de esa experiencia aprendí magia de limpieza-Comentaba la dama para chasquear los dedos, haciendo desaparecer la mancha en su alfombra, junto al olor, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Twilight haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no colapsar.

-Maaagiaaa, lo acabo de decir ¿No me estás escuchando?

-Me refiero a ¿Cómo funciona?

-La magia no es más que la habilidad de manipular objetos a nivel molecular, todo humano tiene la habilidad de hacer tal cosa, algunos se les hace más fácil que a otros, lo que hice fue modificar tu… "regalo" a nivel atómico para convertirlo en otras cosas no huelan mal ni manchen la afombra.

-Pensé que lo hiciste desaparecer…

-La matería no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma.

-¿De verdad se puede explicar con ciencia la magia?

-Algunas cosas de la magia tienen explicaciones científicas, otras cosas son complicadas de explicar con la ciencia actual, pero estoy segura que con el paso del tiempo la ciencia podrá explicarlas, la magia no es más que ciencia que aún no se ha explicado, se creía que el fuego era magia y terminó ser una reacción de combustión.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Alguna Madam Lestrange o algo similar?

-No, me puedes llamar Dark Charm. Simplemente una vieja hechicera que fue capaz de ver tu potencial oculto.

-¿Mi potencial? ¿Estás diciendo que yo...?

-Como dije, todos pueden usar magia, algunos más fácil que otros, puedo detectar una enorme cantidad de potencial mágico en ti.

-¿P-Pero cómo voy a...?

-Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, Twilight. Pero va a tomar tiempo, es como estudiar una carrera y como toda carrera en el mundo, tu aprendizaje nunca termina realmente, sólo te daré las herramientas básicas para que puedas sobrevivir allá afuera.

-Lo dices con una calma perturbadora para lo que sugieres. Va a ser difícil el balancear mis estudios con estos.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen que "sí" tan rápido. Excelente, sabía que no me equivocaba contigo mi niña.

-¿Mi niña? Demasiada confianza en tan poco tiempo.

-Lo tendré en mente cuatro ojos.

-¿No tienes nada más?

-¿Te sirve "Mocosa"?

-Mi niña será... Bien, hagamos esto, si voy a perseguir al sujeto de ojos dorados necesito ser capaz de pelear. Va a ser complicado, pero creo poder hacerlo.

-Será complicado, más no por tus estudios, de eso no te preocupes, si lo deseo, el tiempo puede funcionar distinto en la casa.

La sonrisa en su rostro era evidente.

-Entonces ¿Con qué empezamos?

-Empezaremos con esto, te irás a tu casa y vendrás mañana en la mañana, a las 7 AM estará bien, necesito dormir.

-Pero creí que...

-Bueno, eso será todo, mañana empezaremos ejercitando tu cuerpo-Comentaba la mujer empezando a guiar a Twilight fuera de su casa.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué crees que las hechiceras nos vemos bien?

-¿Magia?

-Capaz... Pero en mi caso no, es imperativo que seas capaz de aguantar ataques de cualquier clase, que tengas la fuerza, resistencia, flexibilidad y agilidad física para poder sobrevivir en combate contra otros seres mágicos, ningún alumno mío sea hombre o mujer va a depender de la magia para todo. Es por ello, que lo primero que haremos es deshacernos de esos kilitos de más que tienes.

-No estoy tan gor...

-Todos sabemos que usas una faja.

-Te odio.

-Buenas noches mi niña, que tengas dulces sueños.

De un chasquido de sus dedos, Twilight regresó a su cuarto, levantándose de la cama lentamente, cuestionándose si lo ocurrido era un sueño, más al ver el libro en el suelo con la dirección aún anotada ese temor fue rápidamente descartado.

En el transcurso de los siguientes meses, Sparkle estuvo siguiendo una rutina de ejercicios muy exigente por parte de su maestra, acompañada con esta rutina, Charm aprovechó de enseñarle defensa personal, se tomaba muy en serio lo de no depende de la magia, siempre diciendo "¿Y qué pasa si no puedes usar magia? ¿Vas a morir y ya?".

Con el paso del tiempo los días se volvieron meses, los cuales se volvieron años y antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba lista para el mundo exterior.

-Felicidades, Twilight Sparkle, oficialmente, eres una bruja-Indicaba Charm con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Bruja? Pensé que era hechicera-Responde Sparkle sonriente.

-Eres una bruja, con esa cara, la falta de vida social y tus risas maniáticas no me quedan dudas, eres una bruja-La sonrisa en su rostro era muy notable, sin embargo, su rostro se tornó mucho más serio para esta arrodillarse y quitarse los lentes, viendo fijamente a su alumna con sus brillantes ojos rojos-Ahora, recuerda mi niña, si necesitas ayuda, no tengas miedo en pedirla, te has graduado, más no significa que tu aprendizaje ha terminado, pero por sobre todas las cosas...-La mujer le dedicó un fuerte abrazo-Cuídate.

Sparkle no dudó en regresarle el gesto sonriente.

-Gracias por todo…

-Gracias a ti... nos vemos luego, Twily-Indicaba Charm para despedirse mientras su alumna abandonaba la casa.

Twilight Sparkle, una adulta joven de unos 21 años se sentía revitalizada, como si su vida hubiera finalmente tomado un mejor rumbo y considerando que su graduación de universitaria se dió justo con la de hechicera , esta no podía esperar el relajarse en sus vacaciones familiares, esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba de regreso hacia su casa en mitad de la noche.

Le resultó extraño a Twilight que aquello que más temía era con lo que poseía mayor afinidad mágica de abrazar las sombras que tanto temía, la penumbra a la que tanto le huía, nada de eso importaba: La vida era sobre superar miedos y Twilight superó uno de tantos dejando de huir de la oscuridad y descendiendo hacia esta.


	2. Temptation

_**Temptation**_

(5 meses antes de la puerta de fuego)

-Hija de puta...

El olor a sangre inundaba sus fosas nasales, acompañado de la mano con el dolor del fracaso más por encima de tales males se alzaba una mirada determinada, inamovible, cuya convicción la impulsaba a seguir adelante ignorando las adversidades.

Reposando sobre una cama cubierta de sangre yacía el cadaver de un hombre cuya muerte simbolizaba más que la pérdida de la vida: Era alguién poderoso, de los empresarios más grandes de la ciudad. La familia Silvcoin, conocidos mayormente por la parte final de su apellido "Coin": Eran miembros de la élite de poderosos en la ciudad. Jefe de una gran empresa de recaudación de deudas, donde las ramas de su dinero se expandían a áreas dónde nunca debieron haber crecido. Su éxito fue repentino, sus ingresos superiores y la historia de cómo se alzó al poder rallaba en lo fantástico.

Era precisamente eso, el motivo por el que ahora se encontraba muerto, su contrato se venció y el demonio fue a recolectar su deuda de la manera más ruin posible. Su paso a mejor vida (o en este caso: a las llamas del infierno) claramente había resultado en una transición sumamente dolorosa y sangrienta, siendo la victimaria una hermosa demonio cuyos tentáculos cargaban consigo puntas de cristal cuyo filo cortaba el alma misma.

Fue así como, Intercambiando golpes: Uno a uno la demonio iba ganando terreno, sin embargo la cazadora se rehusaba a caer. Repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma frase:

"Ok Twily, recuerda. Identifica al demonio, explota sus debilidades. Si es muy fuerte a nivel mágico y físico, gana en el juego mental. Busca una apertura para atacar y si no la encuentras, fuerza una" Se recordaba a sí misma la cazadora las enseñanzas de su maestra, maquinando un plan para poder finalizar este combate de un sólo golpe.

Esquivando los ataques de su adversaria, intencionalmente retrocediendo hacia el balcón de la enorme recámara, esperando crear una apertura para responder con un potente ataque mágico, arrojando a la demonio por el balcón hacia una caída con más de 20 metros de altura. Observando fijamente a su adversaria.

No fue sino hasta que ambas hicieron contacto visual que algo extraño pasó: El monstruo responsable de la muerte del señor Coin cesó sus ataques: Su rostro, antes carente de emociones legibles se contornó en una expresión de duda. Bajando la guardia, como si no estuviera segura de atacar a la cazadora. Dándole la apertura que buscaba. Y así como inició el combate de rápido, este finalizó, con la criatura desvaneciéndose en el aire justo cuando la mujer preparaba para atacar con un poderoso hechizo, resultando en una hechicera confundida.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer esa maldita? Tenía la ventaja ¿Se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y decidió retroceder? No detecto su presencia en las inmediaciones ¿Acaso fue llamada por otro demonio o invocada en algún otro lugar?" Mientras Sparkle analizaba cada una de las razones por las cuales la demonio renunció a su ataque. El sonido de pasos acercarse a la habitación fue una revelación del plan de la criatura "¿Para qué ocuparse ella cuando su misma raza podría hacerse cargo? Es inteligente la maldita..."

Ahí en la habitación donde yacía el cadáver de Coin los oficiales encontraron a una mujer cubierta en sangre, cuchillo en mano y como única sospechosa del lugar. La dama se encontraba en una situación complicada.

(10 minutos antes)

Toda metrópolis posee un sector "rural". Cuyas hermosas casas erguidas por comunidades privadas podrían jactarse de la exclusividad y lujos que estás proveían a sus refinados y costosos habitantes. Ese era uno de los factores por los cuales la comunidad "Green Day" se consideraba una zona donde sólo aquellos individuos de poderío poseían los recursos económicos para costearse vivir en tales mansiones.

Dicho sector poseía prioridad de acción policial y militar en caso de una emergencia, precisamente debido al estatus económico, social y político de sus residentes. Cuando un reporte se presentó a la comisaría sobre gritos provenientes del hogar de la familia Coin, la respuesta policial fue instantánea, arribando a la ubicación con una velocidad sin precedente alguno. Avistaron al magnate ingresar a su hogar tomando de la mano a una hermosa mujer de curvas voluptuosas, sumamente atrayentes hace aproximadamente unos 20 minutos de acorde a las cámaras de seguridad, un tiempo después otra mujer hizo acto de presencia, el resto de cámaras internas en la mansión se hallaban desactivadas, un fallo crítico desde el instante que la primera mujer puso un pie en la casa.

Al ingresar el equipo de respuesta conformado por varios oficiales disponibles en las cercanías pudo comprender la severidad del asunto, forzándose a estar en alerta máxima a cada paso que daban, no eran capaces de explicarlo, pero algo estaba mal con ese lugar. Una sensación de pesadez en el ambiente. La decisión de separarse en grupos de dos fue tomada con el único objetivo de recorrer mayor terreno, bloqueando cualquier posible vía de escape del sospechoso a la par que barrían el sector.

Entre el grupo de oficiales, un señor con una placa que leía "Robert" iba en conjunto con el oficial a cargo de la operación de respuesta, el capitán de la división de homicidios, siendo su dupla conformada por los dos agentes con más experiencia.

-¿Crees que siga vivo?-Cuestionaba Robert con calma.

-¿Te lo crees?-regresaba la pregunta el capitán.

-No, pero espero que mis instintos estén fallando, nunca lo hacen, desearía que lo hicieran más seguido.

-Bien, dos habitaciones en este pasillo, revisa la más lejana, la entrada en caso de que intente escapar, cualquier cosa grita.

Sin mediar palabra, Robert se dirigió con calma a la habitación principal de la mansión, abriendo la puerta lentamente y confirmando sus sospechas: El cadáver del empresario cuyo deplorable estado inquietaba hasta al más severo y frío de los oficiales, yacía tendido en la cama. Al fondo de la habitación una mujer de cabellos púrpura con arma en mano observaba con sorpresa al oficial. Había señales de forcejeo, en la sala.

-Suelta el arma, con las manos en alto y de rodillas-comandó el agente de la ley, la mujer no parecía ser una amenaza, no intentaba huir ni tampoco atacarlo. Sus años de experiencia le han enseñado dos cosas, la primera nunca, bajo ningún pretexto darle el beneficio de la duda a quienes se veían envueltos en un crimen de alto calibre, nunca sabías cuando alguno de los involucrados era cómplice del criminal. Y lo segundo, si podía evitarse un intercambio era mejor hacerlo, alerta y paciente, nunca en pánico o temeroso, con un agarre firme de su arma-Estás bajo arresto como sospechosa del asesinato del señor Coin- Continuó tranquilo, mientras fijaba su mirada en la mujer. Se le notaba nerviosa, más no como alguien que fue atrapado en medio de un acto ruin, sino como quién fue descubierto al fallar en una tarea que se esperaba de sí.

Claramente este caso se había tornado en uno "especial". Maldecía por lo bajo: Burning debería de estar aquí.

La mujer lo ignoró para retroceder levemente hacia el balcón cuchillo aún en mano. El sonido de un disparo la hizo sobresaltarse más ninguna bala pasó cerca de ella: Un tiro de advertencia que a su vez servía de alerta a sus compañeros. Esta alzó las manos.

-Tranquilo. No busco pelea, intenté ayudar a Coin pero llegué tarde, tengo que terminar lo que empecé-Indicaba esta sin soltar el cuchillo rebuscando con velocidad algo oculto dentro de su gabardina, esa cosa le sería útil para salir de esta situación, una simple piedra mágica con la cuál podía absorber los recuerdos del oficial, siempre la cargaba consigo, no podía haberla perdido.

En esta occasion la mujer pudo percibir el cañón del arma en su dirección, a fin de cuentas, estaba buscando algo entre sus prendas, por lo que el oficial sabía podría ser un arma. Debía reconocer la paciencia del sujeto: centrado en su trabajo y algo terco, pero admiraba su capacidad para mantener la calma y no abrir fuego-Lo diré una vez más: estás bajo arresto, suelta el arma, única y última advertencia.

No iba a perder tiempo en explicaciones molestas. Ignorando al oficial y tras unos segundos logró ubicar la piedra, no obstante, antes de poder sacarla de su bolsillo, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de par en par, permitiendo el ingreso a los demás agentes de la ley, uno de ellos, el más joven, al ver a uno de sus compañeros intentando dialogar con una sospechosa que buscaba algún tipo de arma en sus prendas reaccionó de manera natural, sin esperar a ver el actuar de la sospechosa, anteponiendo la seguridad de sus camaradas y abriendo fuego.

La chica, impactada por tres balas, retrocedió lentamente paso a paso, cayendo por el balcón del tercer piso.

Twilight Sparkle ha tenido mejores días...

(Actualidad, 10 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

-Bien, salir de ese laberinto de lápidas fue más complicado de lo esperado-Comentaba una Sunset sumamente cansada tras finalmente alcanzar la entrada al enorme mausoleo ubicado en lo más profundo del cementerio, acompañada de Asmodeo quien se encontraba en una condición igual o peor a ella. Un cementerio era una cosa, un cementerio con tantas tumbas gigantes y mausoleos era como una laberinto sacado de película de terror, pero... un laberinto protegido por estatuas mágicas que intentan matarte es algo completamente distinto-¿Dónde está Twilight?

-Vaya, les tomó mucho el llegar ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Tanto el ángel como la demonio observaban sorprendidas que la hechicera hubiera logrado alcanzar la tumba antes que ellas, considerando que las dos ingresaron al laberinto mucho antes.

-¿Cómo...?-Cuestionaba Asmodeo aún recuperándose.

-Salte la pared.

Le tomó un par de segundos a las dos el comprender lo que había dicho su compañera, hasta que esta señaló la pared de varios metros de alto que rodeaba el cementerio.

-¿Cómo?-Insiste Sunset-La barrera mágica evita que destruyamos cualquier cosa en el laberinto, también impide el usar magia para ingresar.

-No es a prueba de escaleras. Les dije que iba a buscar algo para ingresar en la ferretería cercana. El sujeto que decidió montar ese local ahí tiene mis respetos, una escalera especial de tal tamaño no se encuentran en tiendas comunes.

-Una escalera…-Dice Asmodeo a Sunset-Me hiciste pasar por todo esto cuando la solución era una puta escalera.

-Les dije, pero ninguna me quiso escuchar-Indicaba Sparkle con calma.

-Pensamos que ibas en busca de alguna estupidez sin importancia, sólo dijiste "Voy por algo" y señalaste con el pulgar el local.

-Asumiste mal, Sunset.

-Si no nos dices nada ¿Cómo podemos saber qué planeas?

-Tranquilas las dos. Lo importante es que llegamos todas sanas y salvas a la tumba, ahora, toca hacer lo que vinimos a hacer.

(5 meses antes de la puerta de fuego)

Twilight Sparkle había tenido mejores días… Este particularmente se había tornado en uno relativamente malo. Cuando cayó desde el balcón de lo que estaba segura era un cuarto piso y no un tercero (Tenía más experiencia cayendo de edificios de la que quería): su plan de acción era siempre el mismo: reducir la caída con magia, más en esta ocasión debía superar el dolor físico de sus heridas, no es que non pudiera hacer esto lastimada, es que nunca había usado su magia con daños de ese calibre, siendo incapaz de frenar la aceleración de la caída, estrellándose con algunas ramas de un árbol cercano, golpeándose con una estatua de piedra cercana a la ventana y finalmente estrellarse en el suelo de roca pulida, manchando de color rojo la nieve debajo de ella, donde pequeños copos de nieve se posaban sobre su malogrado cuerpo.

Hacía frío, mucho frío y conforme los segundos se convertían en minutos, la nevada en una ventisca y el calor de su cuerpo poco a poco se desvanecía, Twilight se sumía lentamente en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

A escasos momentos de ser envuelta en las sombras de su mente. La mujer pudo divisar en la distancia una figura aproximarse con calma.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué vine a salvarte? Capaz tenía razón, carezco de convicción.

_-Tienes la determinación necesaria para hacer lo que desees. Hiciste lo que hiciste porque querías hacerlo. Capaz esta es la verdadera tú, capaz esta es la mejor versión de tí misma._

_-Mami...nunca antes había hecho eso. Siempre que pelean me alejo, pero…_

_-Tuviste el valor de hacer lo correcto mi niña, eso es todo._

_-Pero… Papi dice que pelear es malo._

_-Y lo es: Tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ignorando la maldad en el mundo. No es tu deber el ser una heroína pero no deberías ignorar las pequeñas injusticias. De ser así, terminamos ignorando la oscuridad y negar su existencia sólo le da libertad de hacer lo que quieras. Eres valiente mi pequeña, estoy segura que harás grandes cosas, pero pase lo que pase, no tengas miedo sobre hacer lo correcto, tú no te conformas con la desaparición de la luz, tú te molestas por ella y peleas de vuelta._

_La cara de confusión de Twilight era obvia._

_-Lo que trato de decir es que hiciste bien, nunca dudes a la hora de hacer el bien._

_-Gracias mami, significa mucho._

Lo primero que pudo observar, o mejor dicho, sentir, fue un agudo dolor de cabeza, forzándola a volver a recostarse en la cama donde reposaba. Detalló los alrededores, pudiendo discernir que estaba en una especie de dormitorio, más específicamente un cuarto de motel.

Una vez la fuerte jaqueca disminuyó en potencia su primer movimiento fue explorar con la vista cada posible ruta de escape, ubicando varias en el proceso: Ventanas que podía romper, una puerta cuya cerradura podía forzar o destruir. Desconfiada como siempre, Sparkle se proponía el abandonar la cama. Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por un dolor en su pecho, espalda y brazo izquierdo por mucho superiores a la jaqueca, siendo nuevamente forzada por arco reflejo natural el dejarse caer sobre las sábanas.

-Mierda…

-Efectivamente-Una mujer se hallaba descansando en una mecedora al costado de la cama donde reposaba Sparkle. Su mirada era cautivante, con un brillo similar al diamante a pesar de que sus ojos parecían ser de oro. Sparkle consideró el atacar con magia cosa que la mujer logró notar-No te fuerces, la caída fue peor de lo que crees-Colocando el tomo sobre sus piernas (tratándose de un libro que Twilight reconoció como una novela romántica). preocupada y cautelosa, la criatura surgió de las sombras para comprobar las heridas en el cuerpo de la cazadora, permitiéndole a esta ver el aspecto que portaba, esa figura, ese rostro, su cabello y prendas. El rostro de la mujer se volvió sombrío ante esta.

-¿Por qué tomaste ese aspecto?-Su voz era amenazante, su mirada tétrica y la demonio percibía tal acto como un mecanismo de defensa, algo que utilizaba para disfrazar un sentimiento de dolor, miedo, arrepentimiento; como si de un animal herido y arrinconado se tratase.

Sin perder ni un segundo, la demonio alteró su forma para cambiar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos carmesí con mechones blancos, cayendo delicadamente por un costado de su rostro completamente peinado en dicha dirección. Portaba consigo unos jeans negros combinados con una camisa de vestir arremangada hasta los codos, una funda de pistola en el torso que ocultaba su arma bajo el brazo izquierdo, con un cinturón en su pecho donde cargaba consigo unos viales de sangre enganchados a estos, enumerados con una especie de código alfanumérico.

Como detalle extra:c Llevaba consigo una chaqueta negra de material extraño, recogida un poco por encima de su camisa blanca y con una capucha que reposaba en su espalda, siendo el ornamento final que sellaba su aspecto un reloj de bolsillo en su chaqueta, un reloj analógico en su muñeca derecha y uno digital en la otra.

-¿Mejor?-Cuestionaba la demonio a Sparkle.

-Estaría mejor si pudiera moverme, así podría arrancar tu cabeza y comer cereal de esta.

-Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, cariño: pero eso no va a reparar el daño que sufriste. Ahora, cierra la boca y acepta mi generosidad en silencio. Es raro de mí el mostrar interés en los de tu calaña.

-¿Y tú eres capaz de sentir empatía para empezar? No puedes ser generosa sin empatía y la empatía es una emoción humana muy compleja que las basuras como tú no pueden llegar a comprender.

La bofetada fue seca, contundente, de indignación ante sus palabras. El dolor fue agudo, momentáneo, pero muy marcado en su cabeza ya de por sí lastimada. Forzando a la chica a cerrar los ojos en un vano intento por reducir el daño.

-¿Y tú eres capaz de sentir algo además de ira o tristeza?

La mujer se quedó en silencio, recordando su última discusión antes de embarcarse de lleno en la vida de una cazadora.

_-Soy capaz de ser feliz, no te preocupes por ello._

_-¿En serio, Twilight, porque como lo veo sigues enfrascada en arreglar algo que no tiene reparo?_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nuestra madre, Shining? Ella lo ha dado todo por nosotros ¡Dio su vida para salvarme del incendio, es correcto que intente regresarle el favor._

_-Los muertos no quieren nada, Twilight ¿Quieres regresarle el favor a Velvet? Vive tu vida, sé feliz, disfruta de una juventud feliz y una adultes plena, eso es lo que ella hubiera querido. Que fueras feliz, que dejaras de centrarte en algo que no puedes cambiar ni controlar, que dejes el pasado atrás y camines hacia el futuro, buscando una manera de continuar._

_-Lo haría si no fuera por el pequeñito, simple e insignificante detalle de que, no sé ¡Alguien causó el incendio! ¡Capaz si no hubieras estado muy ocupado embistiendo a Cadance las cosas hubieran sido diferentes!_

_-¡No existe ese monstruo entre las llamas, Twilight!_

_El grito de su hermano es algo que nunca olvidaría, nunca antes Twilight Sparkle fue tratada de tal forma por su familia, en especial su hermano, quién desde pequeña siempre ha estado ahí, en sus mejores momentos y al luchar contra las adversidades de la vida._

_-¡No existe, Twilight, no existe un demonio malvado que salió del infierno para matar a nuestra madre! ¡Fue un producto de la imaginación de una niña pequeña que vivió un momento traumatico a tan temprana edad! Twilight... La vida no es sobre buenos y malos, o de monstruos que pelean contra héroes por dominar el mundo: La vida es sobre perspectivas, puntos de vista, tú ves a un demonio, yo junto a una gran mayoría vemos la imaginación de una niña pequeña impresionable qué vivió algo que nadie a su edad debería de haber experimentado._

_-¿Y si resulta ser que es verdad? ¿Y si resulta ser que alguien produjo el incendio? ¿Vamos a darle la espalda a la justicia sin más?_

_-Lo que tu buscas no es Justicia, Twilight: Tú buscas a un culpable, alguien con quién jugar a juez, jurado y verdugo; porque no eres capaz de aceptar la realidad, de vivir con ella. Tienes que entender que la triste realidad es que la vida es más cruel de lo que es justa, debes aprender a vivir con ello, de lo contrario sólo terminarás destruyendo esta familia aún más._

_Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, Twilight sin inmutarse observó cara a cara a su hermano._

_-Al menos yo intento hacer algo. Dime ¿Qué has hecho tú además de sentarte de brazos cruzados y dejar que las injusticias pasen desapercibidas?_

_-He estado lidiando con los problemas de todos menos los míos: Ayudando a padre a criar una niña que perdió a su madre, ayudando a esa niña a tratar de aceptar lo ocurrido. Sacando una carrera y manteniendo una relación al mismo tiempo que trabajo para ayudar a pagar las cuentas del hogar, dime, Twilight ¿Qué has hecho tú para seguir adelante?_

_Twilight no tenía forma de refutar o responder a eso. Un eco hizo acto de presencia: una voz distante en su cabeza transmitiendo emociones e ideas negativas, percepciones retorcidas y erróneas de la realidad. Era un peso muerto para su familia: si deseaba atrapar al culpable debía primero hacerse cargo de sí misma. Iba a dejar su hogar cuando llegara el momento, ahora: necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, algo silencioso, calmado, donde pudiera buscar algo de paz en la turbulenta vida que poseía: la biblioteca sonaba como una alternativa especialmente atractiva en estos momentos. Poseía toda clase de libros interesantes y más importante aún, registros policiales._

-Si mi vida fuera realmente "feliz" no sería una buena usuaria oscura ¿Verdad? De la misma forma que tú eres un demonio, tu incapacidad de sentir algo es una herramienta que te resulta favorable, yo saco el mayor provecho a mis emociones negativas, tú lo haces con la carencia de emociones, la única diferencia entre tú y yo es que de los dos monstruos, yo causo menos daño al mundo.

-¿Te consideras un monstruo entonces?-Cuestionaba la demonio atenta a los movimientos de la cazadora que intentaba auxiliar.

-Para poder cazar monstruos hace falta pensar y tener la malicia de uno. Eso no me hace mejor ser que ustedes ¿Verdad?

-Los monstruos también son capaces de sentir emociones.

La carcajada de Sparkle fue clara y elevada, una burla a su declaración-Me es complicado de creer. Ustedes los seres mágicos son criaturas primitivas, guiadas por instinto. No son mejores que los animales salvajes que encuentras en cualquier rincón del mundo.

-De ser cierto lo que enuncias ¿Por qué te salvé la vida? ¿Por qué te estoy cuidando de ti, usando mi magia para reparar tus heridas? ¿Por qué soy capaz de mostrar empatia hacía ti?

-Por que eres inteligente a la par de estúpida: Sabes que te voy a dar cacería sin importar lo que hagas, así que piensas que si me mantenías con vida me iba a sentir en deuda contigo y regresaría el favor dejándote ir ¿O acaso me equivoco? Tú patético y desesperado intento de manipulación no servirá de nada, Asmodeo.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, con una expresión que denotaba preocupación y miedo. Tomando una postura defensiva con su cuerpo de manera inconsciente, retrocediendo unos pasos con sus tentáculos con púas emergiendo de su espalda

-Sé tu nombre. No fue fácil el descubrirlo, pero ahora que conozco tú verdadero nombre, no hay lugar donde puedas ocultarte, siempre podré invocarte, alcanzarte y cobrar mi venganza con su asquerosa raza, cazándolos uno a uno cuál animales hasta finalmente alcanzar al culpable.

Asmodeo miraba con decepción a la mujer que intentaba auxiliar, arrepintiéndose de su actuar. Aún podía acabar con esto aquí y ahora, siempre había tiempo tiempo todo lo que requería era un corte rápido al cuello. Sparkle por su lado esperaba con ansias el ataque de la demonio, un truco que se inventó en su primer encuentro con la escoria del mundo mágico: Lo más complicado que una cazadora podía enfrentar.

Los demonios eran sin duda alguna una mancha en la creación, un error que debía ser erradicado a toda costa. Aquel mensaje le quedó claro un par de años atrás...

_Sparkle había tenido mejores días. Su situación era precaria, deplorable, su estado mental estaba debilitado por un golpe en la cabeza tras atravesar una pared, con madera y trozos de espejo clavados en su cuerpo, le tomaría unos segundos el recomponerse, tiempo que no poseía._

_Debió ser algo simple, un exorcismo como cualquier otro. El ritual era sencillo: No debía de existir ninguna complicación en el proceso, era algo de rutinario para ella. Sin embargo, cuando tienes información a medias, las cosas nunca suelen salir bien._

_-¡¿Vas a atacar hija de puta?!-Provocó la cazadora, sosteniendo un trozo de espejo en su mano, cubierto con sangre. El primer ataque de la criatura la arrojó contra el tocador del cuarto, partiendo el mismo con su cuerpo. Ahora venía lo que debía ser su último ataque-¡No esperaba que alguien de tú especie fuera una mi...!-Antes de terminar su frase, el demonio atacó directamente a la yugular de Sparkle, logrando impactar de lleno con una fuerza y precisión que debía de arrancar la cabeza. No obstante, su ataque no le causó daño alguno._

_La confusión del demonio fue evidente, sin embargo, las aclaratorias llegaron al instante que empezó a toser sangre para a los segundos la cabeza de la criatura caer al suelo, lo último que pudo ver el monstruo fue el espejo que sostenía la cazadora sonriente en su mano._

Asmodeo miraba con decepción a la mujer que intentaba auxiliar, arrepintiéndose de su actuar. Aún podía acabar con esto aquí y ahora, siempre había tiempo tiempo todo lo que requería era un corte rápido al cuello. Sparkle por su lado esperaba con ansias el ataque de la demonio, un truco que se inventó en su primer encuentro con la escoria del mundo mágico: Lo más complicado que una cazadora podía enfrentar.

La demonio acorto la distancia entre las dos a gran velocidad, detallando los ojos de Sparkle. La analizó, comprendió y finalmente, aceptó suspirando pesadamente: creando distancia entre las dos unos breves instantes.

-Lo siento, pero esta es la forma más rápida de ayudarte. Me gustaría hacerlo de otra manera, pero soy el demonio de la Lujuria.

Twilight no se esperó lo que vino a continuación, en ningún momento pudo preveer que la demonio se acercara para besarla apasionadamente. Su truco del espejo sólo servía con daño físico, era inútil al atacar su alma. No obstante, tras unos segundos de tal beso desenfrenado y apasionado (No pudo oponer resistencia alguna, sus heridas no se lo permitían), esta sintió sus energías retornar, las heridas cerrarse, finalmente: la demonio se separó de la chica, recuperando el aliento y notándose algo pálida.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-cuestionó Sparkle tosiendo fuertemente y limpiándose la boca en un desesperado e inútil intento por borrar un beso que no iba a desaparecer.

-Curé tus heridas, te dí energía. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…

Se notaba el cansancio en la demonio: Una transferencia de energías de ese calibre agotaría a cualquiera. Asmodeo se dejó caer pesadamente en la mecedora donde originalmente vigilaba a Twilight. Cerrando los ojos en un intento por conservar sus energías, quedando inconsciente a los segundos.

-Realmente eres estúpida…

Mientras Sparkle se alzaba de la cama, detalló nuevamente a la demonio, de sus prendas sacó una especie de frasco diminuto virtiendo el líquido sobre la criatura para tomar un encendedor con hermosos detalles plateados y las siglas "S.S" en un costado, creando una llama verde al activar el dispositivo: Dichas llamas consumirían a la demonio, Twilight estaba lista para dar por finalizada su cacería. Tras meses de investigación logró dar con responsable de tal serie sin precedentes de muertes importantes originadas en la raíz de los crímenes pasionales.

Ubicar una Succubus no era tarea fácil, ubicar una que rebotaba de casa en casa manteniendo un perfil bajo hasta atacar era aún más complicado, pero ¿Ubicar al demonio de la Lujuria? Fue un golpe de suerte si era honesta consigo misma.

Sosteniendo el encendedor en la mano, analizando a la criatura: la cazadora se detuvo un segundo para contemplar su siguiente acción.

-Aaafff… ¿Entonces, pueden ayudarme con esto? Quisiera poder saber qué ocurrió para que las personas puedan recorrer las calles de esta ciudad sin temer por sus vidas.

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta que los dos oficiales le dieron al escuchar la historia de la joven. Se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos, se alejaron de la chica, murmurando por lo bajo.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué intento buscar una excusa para defender lo indefendible?"

-Te ayudaremos.

La respuesta casi inmediata destruyó por completo todas las dudas en su mente, no esperaba tal muestra de empatía por parte de quién la intentó arrestar hace un par de horas, mucho menos que creyera su historia.

-Gracias. Sparkle-se introducía la cazadora a ambos oficiales.

-Robert, Burning-Indicaba apuntándose a sí mismo para luego señalar a su compañero.

Twilight no dejaba de cuestionarse los motivos de ambos agentes de la ley tras decisión de apoyarla, prefería no hacerlo más se mantendría alerta en todo momento.

Robert tenía claro que aquí algo fuera de cualquier norma se había llevado a cabo: Las cortadas en la madera y la víctima no concordaban con el arma que portaba la mujer, tampoco había ningún tipo de conexión entre la víctima y la posible victimaria, Twilight Sparkle hasta dónde llegaban los registros no tenía motivo alguno para asesinar al millonario.

Tras la caída de esta por el balcón, Robert abandonó con rapidez la escena, debía asegurarse de que Twilight siguiera viva. A mitad de camino, su compañero silencioso quien finalmente arribó a la escena del crimen se limitó a seguir a su socio. No necesitaba de palabras para entender que algo había pasado, a fin de cuentas, Burning era una persona de pocas palabras.

Nada, al alcanzar la estatua cercana al balcón la única evidencia de su existencia en tal ubicación, era una mancha roja en la blancura de la nieve.

Mientras Burning se dedicaba a analizar la escena, reconstruyendo los acontecimientos en base a las limitadas pistas, Robert se le notaba especialmente nervioso con la situación, sosteniendo con firmeza el arma en sus dos manos. Shining era el hermano mayor de la chica que llevaba ya un par de años desaparecida, se dedicó a ser detective para localizarla, Robert y Burning fueron encargados de entrenarlo, siendo Burning su mentor y Robert el superior. Con una mano empezó a masajear su sien, en busca de aliviar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tanto lo atormentaba.

-Las balas conectaron, las heridas se acentuaron con la caída-Indicaba señalando algunas ramas rotas en las proximidades de la mancha sangrienta, a una distancia considerable de su origen, algunas incluso se hallaban en la estatua debajo del balcón-Aterrizó aquí antes de hacer Poof.

-¿Hacer "Poof"?-Cuestionó Rober extrañado. A modo de Respuesta el otro oficial de rizos rojizos y contextura delgada: Emuló con sus manos el efecto de desvanecerse, haciendo alusión a que algo se desvanecía del lugar; para dejarlo más en evidencia un poquito de humo se dispersó de las manos de este, para luego despejarse en el aire-Claramente no es un caso normal.

-Entonces, se escapó nuestra principal sospechosa…-Indicaba el capitán presentándose en la escena, escaneando los alrededores en busca de algo que indicara su paradero-Se lastimó la pierna pero aún puede caminar tal parece.

Burning negó con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que acordonar la zona en un perímetro grande para evitar que se aleje mucho-murmuró Robert.

-No podemos dejarla transitar las calles con esas heridas. Robert, tú la detallaste mejor que al resto, sabrás identificarla y Burning-Se dirigía el jefe a este-Espero que tus habilidades de detective sean útiles para dar con su paradero: Tenemos una sospechosa en fuga, armada y herida, una segunda no identificada ni ubicada. El ubicar a la primera debería ser una tarea relativamente sencilla, las heridas son demasiado profundas graves como para llegar lejos. Revisen el jardín de la mansión y mansiones aledañas, esa mujer es nuestra mejor opción para resolver este misterio.

Mientras los oficiales discutían el curso de acción para ubicar a la sospechosa: Una criatura huía de la escena con una chica herida de cabellera morada en sus brazos, oculta en las sombras del mundo donde jamás sería detectada.

-¿Aún no has encontrado nada?-Robert estaba algo acelerado, tenso, lo disimulaba bien más era algo obvio para la cazadora el identificar tales señales de inseguridad. Era su trabajo el ubicar demonios infiltrados, criaturas mágicas peligrosas y demás entes cuya presencia en la sociedad era cada vez más difícil de no ubicar.

-Estoy en ello, sería más rápido si pudiera usar mi magia libremente, pero resulta complicado el hacer ello sin tocar la escena del crimen, no quiero meterlos en más problemas de los que ya están por auxiliarme con esto-Explicaba la chica analizando con cuidado cada rincón de la sala, explorando cada centímetro en busca de una pista, algo que la apunte en la dirección que deseaba, que pruebe lo errada que estaba sobre los demonios.

Nada, no encontró absolutamente nada. No había ningún motivo para cuestionar sus instintos. Asmodeo hizo esto para alimentarse, nada más y nada menos. Una Succubus que prefería recolectar el alma de manera inmediata antes que tomarse varios días en el proceso.

Y pensar que empezaba a creer que realmente no todos los demonios eran así. A fin de cuentas, si algo tan terrible como los demonios resultaban ser más humanos, entonces capaz no todas las criaturas mágicas eran monstruos.

Tras perder todo el día registrando ya no sólo el cuarto, sino la mansión entera, la cazadora se dió por vencida. Asmodeo era un demonio que hacía lo que debía para sobrevivir, así de simple, un animal salvaje que al momento de sentir hambre salía a cazar su siguiente presa. Un animal que le mostró algo de empatía a pesar de que la estaban cazando.

Empatía… Esa palabra ha estado ausente en su vida a lo largo de los 2 años que ha estado salvando personas y cazando "cosas", el negocio "familiar" que tenía Charm y ahora recaía sobre ella. Ese fue el precio a pagar por el aprendizaje de las artes oscuras. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, de tantas cacerías efectuadas, un encuentro con un demonio particular la hizo tener una perspectiva un tanto extrema sobre esa clase de criaturas mágicas.

(Unos años atrás)

Twilight Sparkle tenía una simple misión, deshacerse de un demonio: Había tomado posesión de una niña pequeña de 10 años, Sparkle iba a poner fin a ello.

Fue contactada por los padres, quienes reportaron lo ocurrido y buscaban desesperados ayuda en un iglesia. Debía de ser un procedimiento sencillo, no era su primer exorcismo y el método era el mismo en todos los casos.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo notaron que algo estaba mal con ella?

-Unos meses después de que cumpliera 10 años…

-10 años. . .-Murmuraba Sparkle por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, no es importante. ¿Algo a lo que su hija sea alérgica?

-Los mariscos.

-¿Quién le da de comer Mariscos a una niña?

-¿Por qué es importante que conozcas ese detalle?-cuestionaba sus preguntas el padre.

-Por nada, simplemente conocer un poco a mis clientes. En fin, hagamos esto, no debería tardar más de unos minutos.

Sparkle ingresó con calma al cuarto de la niña, pudiendo ver a la pequeña sentada en el centro de la sala jugando con sus muñecas, colocando un atlas histórico con una hermosa montaña como el escenario de fondo, al lado del atlas había un cuento para niños abierto en la página del castillo y al frente de este había colocado una pequeña silla hecha de legos como si del trono se tratase.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña.

-Inteligente-comentó llamando la atención de la tímida niña-Utilizar los libros como escenario y crear un trono de legos ¿Es ese el caballero en armadura brillante?-preguntaba con tacto y calidez Twilight.

La niña no replicó, sólo miraba a Twilight tímidamente abrazando una muñeca, una princesa de rizos coloridos y vestido tan puro como la nieve. Sparkle no pudo evitar sonreírle para tomar asiento junto a la niña y jugar con esta.

La cazadora dedicó una buena porción de la noche a jugar y crear una conexión emocional con la niña. Finalmente, tras un par de horas, Sparkle logró convencer a la pequeña de jugar a "atrapa al malo".

-Entonces, todo lo que debes hacer es quedarte aquí, yo haré aparecer al malo y lo atraparemos juntas ¿Ok?-preguntaba Sparkle sonriente a la niña

-¡Sí!-Indicaba esta alegremente.

-Bien, hagamos esto. . .-Sparkle ha hecho muchos exorcismos previamente, todos seguían la misma fórmula, sin embargo, un exorcismo en sí se da cuando un demonio posee a otra persona contra su voluntad, si se trataba de algo distinto, las cosas podrían salir muy mal.

Sparkle nunca más confiaría en lo que le dicen aquellos que piden sus servicios.

-Bien ¿Cómo te sientes peque...?-Antes de poder finalizar la frase, Twilight fue golpeada con fuerza por la pequeña, atravesando la pared y estrellándose contra el tocador de la habitación aledaña, rompiendo el espejo en varios trozos que cayeron al suelo junto a ella.

En el proceso de estrellarse contra el tocador, la hechicera destruyó con su cuerpo parte del circuito cableado de la casa. Iniciando una reacción en cadena que causó un incendio. A su vez, los padres de la pequeña que escucharon el estruendo en la sala de invitados, intentaron acercarse al cuarto de su hija, sin embargo, las llamas los aprisionaba en el cuarto.

-N-No entiendo… Cof Cof Cof... Debí mandarte al infierno… Cof Cof Cof ¿Qué pasó?-se cuestionaba esta a sí misma en voz alta.

-Tú exorcismo "funcionó", más no como esperabas-Una mirada de terror se dibujó en Twilight. Si su exorcismo resultó efectivo, debió de deshacerse del ente que estaba ocupando un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, ese cuerpo no le pertenecía al demonio, a menos que...

-No puedes exorcizar un cuerpo que me pertenece por contrato.

Fue en ese instante que Twilight logró unir los puntos. Si el demonio poseía el cuerpo de la niña por contrato, significaba que ese cuerpo era suyo, lo que implicaba que su exorcismo fue exitoso, pero en lugar de mandar al demonio al infierno, envió el alma de una niña pequeña de 10 años allá abajo.

Sparkle se sentía enferma, asqueada, mareada. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, la ira era presente en su rostro como una constante en una ecuación que nunca cambia.

-Bastardo ¿Engañar a una niña pequeña para obtener su cuerpo?

-El contrato no fue con ella-Un gesto de su cabeza señalando hacia una foto familiar le dió a Sparkle la información necesaria.

-Hijos de puta…-Murmuró para encarar nuevamente al demonio, el golpe en su cabeza la había aturdido más de lo necesario, no tenía las fuerzas para recomponerse de tal ataque, al menos no las necesarias para sobrevivir o esquivar su siguiente ataque, fue en ese instante que observó los trozos del espejo que la rodeaban. Tomando uno de estos y preparando un hechizo improvisado.

Mientras Sparkle se retiraba caminando con calma, atravesando la puerta de entrada de la casa en llamas, esta se volteó para mirar a los padres de la pequeña atrapados en las llamas, pidiendo su ayuda, que los auxiliara.

Twilight les dió la espalda y los abandonó a su muerte. Si eran capaces de condenar el alma de una pequeña al infierno, era justo que estos ardieran como ella.

-Encontré algo-la voz de Burning consiguió expulsar a Twilight de sus pensamientos, llamando su atención de manera inmediata. Cargando consigo un libro de cuentas bancarias.

Sparkle detalló el libro, viendo la página que señalaba el detective, notando un detalle cuando menos peculiar: De la noche a la mañana, los ingresos de la empresa familiar (cuyos ingresos sufrieron un gran golpe) de la noche a la mañana se dispararon por los aires, como si las acciones de la empresa se acomodaron en cuestión de 24 horas.

No sabía mucho de economía, comprendía que las acciones en una empresa eran algo muy delicado y volátil: Un día podías estar en el mercado y al siguiente recogiendo latas en la calle, más que un cambio de tales proporciones se diera, ante una situación de pérdidas surgida de una decisión errónea de expansión del capital, resultaba muy difícil de creer que la empresa se recuperase con tal velocidad.

Analizó con más calma el libro de cuentas, viendo con detalle la información ingresada en este. Las acciones de la empresa se dispararon debido a una serie de préstamo sin intereses donde dicho dinero fue utilizado para recuperar y catapultar la expansión del capital. Acuerdos entre empresas por debajo de la mesa no era nada nuevo, sin embargo la cuenta privada donde se efectuó la transferencia pertenecía a una empresa de empaquetado al sur de Canterlot.

Twilight reconocía este modus operandi. Una empresa aleatoria, que de la nada realizaba una gran transferencia monetaria a una compañía en problemas con posibilidad de quiebra para luego de un par de años el CEO fuera cambiado por la mesa ejecutiva sin previo aviso o muriera de manera inesperada.

-Este sujeto murió como pago a un contrato-Indicaba Sparkle con calma a Robert y Burning, quienes voltearon a ver a la dama.

-¿Un contrato?

-Sí, un acuerdo financiero que llevó a cabo con Mammón, es el pecado capital de la avaricia. El demonio que estaba rastreando, si bien era un demonio de alto rango, solamente fue a recolectar su deuda, el sujeto estaba muerto desde que cerró el trato-Finalizaba Twilight colocando el libro en un costado-Gracias por todo, chicos.

-No hay de qué y... ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Tengo que encargarme del demonio que recolectó el contrato.

-Te podemos ayudar.

-No sé si están capacitados para tal tarea... Que uno de ustedes sepa algo de magia no significa que realmente se especialice en esta área de trabajo. Aunque, si quieren hacer algo por mí, díganle a Shining que estoy bien.

Twilight sabía, Robert y Burning pensaron que no, pero al parecer la mujer estaba al tanto de dónde estaba su hermano y lo que hacía. Shining dedicó toda su carrera profesional con el objetivo de ubicar a su hermana, se convirtió en detective de homicidios tras la desaparición de Sparkle, en un intento por tratar de ubicar a su hermana, a fin de cuentas, para desaparecerse por tanto tiempo sin dejar rastro alguno, necesitaba ser un detective excepcional.

-Tu hermano te...

-Ah, casi se me olvida: Gracias por cubrirme.

-¿Cubrirte?-Cuestionaba Robert sin comprender a qué se refería.

-Burning, Robert-A eso se refería-¿Qué hacen tocando la escena del crimen? Aún no hemos terminado los del equipo de forenses.

Estos al voltearse notaron la ausencia de la mujer que los acompañó en su momento, iba a ser un día largo, pero al menos algo bueno sacaron de todo esto, podrían decirle a su compañero y aprendiz que su hermana menor seguía con vida, regresarle las esperanzas que había pérdido.

Asmodeo estaba decepcionada, de un humor pobre y se notaba con facilidad. Varios minutos llevaba teniendo un encuentro íntimo con uno de sus contratos. Uno de muchos. Sin embargo, su humor estaba jugando en contra, cosa evidente cuando al ver detrás de ella notó que casi había matado al chico que la tomaba.

-Maldición…-murmuraba por lo bajo para concentrarse de lleno, empujando al pobre tipo sobre su espalda y retomando el acto por unos minutos más para devolverle la gran parte de su alma que casi le arrebató por completo.

Tras una disculpa sincera y una ronda más sin alimentarse como muestra de arrepentimiento. Asmodeo optó por dejar de lado su recolección de almas por el resto del día. No comprendía el motivo tras su empatia hacia esa cazadora. O capaz sí lo hacía, le resultaba más fácil el ignorar el verdadero motivo tras su empatía, tocando con calma un collar con forma de corazón que cargaba alrededor de su cuello, Sparkle no era la única que había pérdido personas en su vida. Fue así, como por primera vez en muchos años de existencia, la demonio se encontraba bebiendo sola, disfrazada, mezclada entre el resto de humanos, llegando incluso a rechazar posibles futuros contratos de cualquier hombre o mujer que se le acercase.

-Para usted-Indicaba el bar tender para entregarle un trago de whisky a la dama.

-¿Quién me lo brinda?-Estaba habituada a ello, y ya era la quinta bebida que le ofrecían, no iba a hablar con él, no le iba a aceptar el trago, estaba cansada de todo esto, sólo rechazaría el trago amablemente antes de abandonar el local.

-La señorita de allá.

Asmodeo giró su cabeza, para contener la respiración por unos segundos. Sentada en una esquina del local, Twilight Sparkle disfrutaba de un botella a medio vaciar de la misma bebida que le ofreció a Asmodeo.

Esta esbozó una delicada sonrisa, para tomar el vaso y acercarse a la cazadora.

-¿Viniste a terminar el trabajo?

-Si quisiera hacerlo, te hubiera matado cuando me regresaste las energías y curaste mis heridas.

-Supongo que tienes...

-¿Por qué?-Interrumpió la cazadora sin más.

-¿Sinceramente? No lo sé-responde lujuria con sinceridad-Cuando estábamos peleando tras haber hecho el favor a Mammón de recolectar el alma de su contrato. Te miré a los ojos.

-Ajá…

-Los ojos son las puertas al alma, o eso dicen, así que indagué sobre tu vida, tu pasado, por todo lo que has pasado. Comprendo el sentimiento de querer buscar justicia, de castigar con el mismo mazo que te aplastan. Y pues… Las Succubus como demonios somos muy emocionales, sentimos mucha empatía por los demás.

-Comprendo-comentaba Twilight con calma para finalizar su trago, mirando a los ojos a Asmodeo-¿Y hay algo que puedas decirme sobre mi pasado que yo no sepa?

-Sí…

-¿Me lo vas a decir?

-Su nombre es Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar

-Espera… ¿Lucifer Morningstar? ¿Estás hablando de?

-Mi jefe, el demonio, rey del inframundo, satanás, como quieras llamarle. Él podrá darte las respuestas que buscas, mis poderes se limitan a ver lo que viviste a través de tus ojos y como estabas inconsciente durante el incendio, no puedo ayudar mucho más que darte el nombre.

-¿Qué demonios tiene Lucifer que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué le haría a mi madre lo que le hizo?

-No sé.

-No tiene sentido.

-Lo sé.

-Gracias. De verdad-Finalizaba Twilight para levantarse de la mesa y dedicarle una leve mueca que se convirtió en una sonrisa sincera.

-No hay de qué.

Un silencio incómodo se creó por unos segundos, que se convirtieron en más segundos y decidieron ser acompañados por otros segundos antes de que uno de los segundos se acordara que el segundo que faltaba no iba a poder llegar, así que, finalmente, Asmodeo rompió el silencio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para contactar con Lucifer?

-Por favor…

-Con una condición.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?

-Necesitaré comida para ayudarte en tu viaje, así que...

-Bueno, un placer conocerte, nos vemos.

-¡Espera! ¿De verdad vas a rechazar mi ayuda sólo porque no quieres alimentarme?

-Ni preguntes. No hay forma de que me convenzas de esto.

-Aaafff… Bien, tú ganas: te ayudaré de gratis.

-¿Ayudar, de gratis?-cuestionaba Sparkle arqueando una ceja.

-Osea… es navidad pues, época de dar y no pedir nada a cambio ¿Verdad?

-La navidad fue hace una semana y algo, estamos en Enero…

-¿Quieres mi ayuda sí o no?

-Como desees, Lujuria.

-Es Asmodeo...

-Como sea, me da igual tu nombre.

(9 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

-Asmodeo-Indicaba Sparkle con calma a la demonio, dándole una leve sonrisa para abrazarla con fuerza-Gracias, por todo... Si salimos con vida de esta ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro ¿De qué se trata?

-Ayúdame a explicarle a mi familia dónde he estado y lo que he hecho.

Asmodeo simplemente le dedica una leve sonrisa.

-Claro, no hay problema alguno


	3. Tree of knowledge

_**Tree of knowledge**_

(2 meses antes de la puerta de fuego)

Cada sector del mundo tiene sus cazadores designados, son la primera línea de defensa para controlar las anomalías mágicas que amenazan con la paz del día a día cotidiano. La magia era desconocida por el público general, pero los gobiernos estaban bien informados respecto a esta clase de acontecimientos.

La Oficina Internacional de Control (Conocida simplemente como Control) fue el resurgir de una antigua iniciativa abandonada desde hace muchos años, fundado por una hechicera excéntrica y curiosa de cabellos carmesí (O al menos eso decía la leyenda: Su papel en la historia era tan cuestionable como su propia existencia).

La oficina de control se encargaba de "tomar el control" de aquellos eventos sobrenaturales que la ciencia no podía explicar con exactitud. Salvaguardar la integridad de la cotidianidad del ciudadano promedio.

Siendo su modo de operar mucho más "liberal" en comparación al resto de las instituciones gubernamentales, dejando a sus integrantes resolver los problemas a su manera, interveniendo en raras ocasiones y reconociendo la gran variedad de estilos de cacería. Su labor era meramente administrativa y supervisora, las acciones sólo serían tomadas cuando la situación lo requiera.

Y tras recibir los informes de la semana, acciones debían tomarse a cabo respecto a un caso muy delicado.

-Comprendemos que esto no suele formar parte de tu carga laboral. Debido a razones obvias, no podemos mandar a su maestra a realizar tal operación. Las emociones nublan su juicio, sería un fracaso inminente ¿Podemos contar contigo para esta labor, Sunset?

-Claro ¿Quién es mi objetivo?-cuestionaba esta para recibir una carpeta, al abrirla pudo leer con detenimiento el nombre adjunto con una foto de la mujer que debía perseguir-¿Quieren que vaya tras otra cazadora?

-Es imperativo que completes esta misión, su descenso hacia la oscuridad es inevitable: Debemos eliminarla antes de que cumpla con su parte del trato.

-¿Qué trato? ¿Qué hizo esta mujer?

El representante de Control no dijo nada, Sunset suspiró con pesadez.

-Twilight Sparkle. . . Bien, le daré una muerte rápida e indolora.

Aceptaba su encargo, cerrando la carpeta y abandonando la sala de reuniones.

(Actualidad, 8 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

-¿Aún no tienes idea de cómo abrir esta cosa?-Sunset Shimmer fue sacada abruptamente de su tren de pensamientos, encarando a su "vieja" amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy en eso. No es fácil traducir las escrituras, esta clase de lenguaje mágico lleva muerto unos buenos siglos, tendré que utilizar todos mis conocimientos de criptografía para lograr descifrar esto.

Sunset era habilidosa a la hora de traducir antiguos textos. Mientras Sparkle se egresó como historiadora y teóloga, Sunset tenía un título en Criptología, muy útil para ejercer sus labores de cazadora.

-Adelante, tómate tu tiempo, sólo te recuerdo que tenemos unos pocos minutos antes de que Lucy abrir esa condenada puerta de fuego.

La puerta de fuego. A Sunset aún le costaba creer que se encontrara en este lugar, en este momento, viviendo con Sparkle lo que probablemente serían sus últimos minutos juntas, su mirada siempre brillante y rebosante de vida se había apagado como su sonrisa hace un par de horas atrás.

Ella sabía algo, algo muy importante, no estaba sola en esto: Asmodeo lo sabía, Charm lo sabía, Nightlight (el padre de Twilight) lo sabía y su fallecida madre, Velvet, también. Quería contárselo, decirle la verdad. Nuevamente no estaba sola en esto: todos querían hablar, aclarar las cosas, sin embargo, ninguno tenía el valor de decirle a Twilight la verdad.

Maldijo su suerte, maldijo volverse amiga de ella, pero por sobre todo, maldijo el haber obtenido el conocimiento que hubiera estado mejor sin conocer.

(2 meses antes)

Sunset Shimmer observaba desde lejos a las dos chicas trabajar en equipo. Portaba una simple blusa blanca y unos jeans beige que hacían juego con sus zapatos de color plateado, combinando el look con un sombrero pequeño blanco con lentes de sol reposando sobre este de momento.

Su atención estaba centrada en la demonio y la cazadora, quienes parecían estar persiguiendo al mismísimo rey del infierno. El sólo hecho de trabajara con demonios ya era malo ¿Pero buscar una audición con el diablo? Ahora comprendía la urgencia de Control por encargarse de ella.

-Entonces ¿Está muy ocupado para recibirnos?

-Es el diablo. Tiene que administrar las cosas allá abajo.

-Es el infierno, Asmodeo. A nadie le importa las organizaciones o jerarquías, es tierra de nadie, sobrevive quién sea capaz de hacerlo, los demás al pozo.

-Capaz, Sparkle. Pero te recuerdo que dentro del caos que hay allá abajo, también existe cierto nivel de orden, a fin de cuentas, si fuera realmente tierra de nadie, nadie tendría por qué rendirle cuentas a Lucifer al final del día.

-Dijiste: "Nos dejamos intimidar por él" mal.

-¿Cómo no hemos de hacerlo? El sujeto puede matar ángeles y demonios como si no fueran nada ante él.

-Bueno, me esperaba que las cosas ahí abajo fueran un caos total. Siendo realistas tiene más sentido que sea una dictadura extremista.

Una leve mirada de reproche se vió por parte de la demonio, quién suspiró pesadamente.

-Con él a la cabeza tengo cierto nivel de seguridad sobre mi integridad física y prevalencia en este plano.

-Corrección, firmaste un contrato donde él te da un sustento "económico" junto a un "seguro de vida" a cambio de ser leal a su causa y reinato.

-¿Me culpas por aceptar tal oferta?

-No, de hecho suena a un buen negocio-El silencio perduró por unos segundos mientras la cazadora observaba con calma unos mensajes en su celular, suspirando pesadamente. Colgando una llamada que estaba recibiendo antes de seguir charlando.

Sunset esperó pacientemente, buscando una oportunidad para atacar, no obstante, conforme los minutos se convirtieron en horas, su paciencia se estaba acabando conforme la frustración de la Súccubus y la cazadora aumentaba.

Finalmente, Sparkle tuvo suficiente, incorporándose de su asiento con dirección a la salida del local. Siendo seguida por Asmodeo quien suspiró pesadamente.

-No va a venir, no esperaba que lo hiciera ¿Sabes lo que significa?-Cuestionaba la cazadora sonriente.

-¿Lo haremos a tu manera?

-Ya llevamos un buen tiempo intentando contactar con él. Para mi suerte, decidí no hacerte caso sobre quedarme sentada y esperar: He estado indagando sobre mi pasado…

El peso en sus palabras, su expresión facial, la mirada ligeramente pérdida. Era obvio que algo sobre este la molestaba.

-...O mejor dicho, cómo lograr obtener algo sobre mis recuerdos. Si bien estuve inconsciente durante los eventos, mi mente aún es capaz de almacenar, analizar y procesar información de manera subconsciente, si no fuera así no nos despertaremos al escuchar algo romperse o cuando escuchamos personas hablando.

-¿Y? Soy una demonio, no una vidente o bruja profesional, no sé hacer esa clase de cosas.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, hay alguien que podrá ayudarnos, pero creo que es mejor si la voy a visitar yo sola, es una cazadora, no creo que tú y ella congenian a la primera.

-Suena justo, en tal caso, ve a buscar a tu contacto, yo seguiré esperando por Morningstar.

Tras la salida de la dama de cabellos morados, Sunset finalmente pidió la cuenta tras esperar unos cuantos minutos. Era inteligente, capaz de perseguir rastros mágicos hasta su origen con el único requisito que usaran su magia para poder seguir su rastro.

Esa hechicera involucrada con demonios no traía nada bueno, seguramente se teletransportó hacia su contacto, cosa que utilizará para ubicarla con facilidad. No obstante, al salir del estacionamiento siendo incapaz de ubicar una marca mágica.

La confusión en su rostro era tangible y una sensación de miedo empezó a escalar como un escalofrío que recorría su espalda, casi como si un dedo tocara la misma desde la base de su cintura hasta su nuca.

La mujer se volteó de inmediato para toparse cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle. Esta le dedicó una mirada forzada de seriedad mientras se preparaba para un posible enfrentamiento.

-¿Estás cazando, verdad?

"Lo sabía, fuí demasiado obvia. Debí observarlas desde la distancia. No esperaba que esta supuesta reunión para almorzar se extendiera tanto ¿O acaso la extensión fue intencional para lograr dar conmigo?" La mujer de cabellos rojos con amarillo observaba con calma a la chica que tenía enfrente, preparándose para atacar.

-Supongo que seguiste el rastro de cuerpos que dejó Asmodeo y cuando se enfrió decidiste averiguar quién estaba encargada de esa zona de la ciudad. ¿Eres de Control, verdad?

-Sí. Seguía un rastro...-Aún podía zafarse de esta situación-No recibimos un reporte del éxito de la cacería, llevas un buen par de días desaparecida, me enviaron para ubicarte.

-Excelente. En tal caso ¿Podrías acompañarme a ver mi maestra, Charm? No quisiera que se enterara de que tengo una alianza temporal con una demonio y estaba pensando que...

-Es eso justamente lo que me preocupa, Twilight. Tu "amiga" es una asesina, un monstruo y un error de la creación.

-Primero, no es mi amiga. Segundo, no me interrumpas. Tercero, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, no estoy siendo controlada mentalmente ni me encuentro bajo su influencia... creo… bueno, capaz.

Sunset arqueó una ceja mostrando su confusión ante la chica, más el motivo de la misma no eran sus palabras: A medida que la dama hablaba, la usuaria de luz iluminó tenuemente sus ojos concentrándose para ver el alma de Sparkle. En busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, lo sorprendente no era que hubiera algo malo en su alma, a fin de cuentas ¿Cómo podría haber algo de malo si ella no tiene alma?

Si Twilight era una humana como el resto, no debería de poder subsistir sin su alma: tal labor era imposible. El espíritu es lo que mantiene al cuerpo funcionando.

-¿Todo bien?

La frase de Twilight la sacó de su tren de pensamientos e impresiones, debía indagar al respecto.

-¿Ah? Sí, perdón. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchos trabajos pendientes. ¿No te molesta que haga un escaneo rápido? Procedimientos rutinarios de seguridad.

-Adelante.

-Hagamos esto con rapidez.

Sin perder el tiempo: Sunset sacó de sus prendas un cuchillo de plata para con el cual le hizo un corte rápido en el brazo antes de extender su mano e impactar a la dama con un rayo de luz leve.

-Ok… ¿Algo más que quieras hacer? Ya me cortaste y lanzaste agua bendita en la cara No soy un fantasma, un monstruo...-Antes de finalizar su fraser, la otra cazadora sacó de sus prendas una botella con agua, lanzando en el rostro de Twilight su contenido, esta escupió de su boca una porción del mismo el cuál cayó en su boca.

-Tampoco soy un demonio...

La irritación en su voz era obvia para la usuaria de luz, esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, pero tienes cosas que hacer y yo también. Mientras más rápido mejor. Estás limpia, puedes retirarte.

-Espera. Dijiste que ibas a acompañarme a ver mi maestra, ya sabes, me ayudabas a respaldar la historia que había inventado.

-Nunca dije eso. Tú preguntaste si te podía acompañar, yo te dije que estaba preocupada porque fueras un demonio, un espectro o algo peor. Nada más y nada menos.

Sunset deseaba en el fondo poder terminar con esto de una buena vez, finalizar su cacería para tomarse el resto del día libre. No obstante, este lugar no era el mejor para forzar un enfrentamiento: Muchos civiles presentes, la "amiga demonio" de Twilight estaba en las cercanías y si mataba o hería a Lujuria iba a generar atención no deseada. Debía esperar un buen momento para atacar.

-Entonces no me vas a ayudar. Bien… Ya te puedes largar, tengo asuntos por atender como bien dices-replicaba Sparkle con un tono agresivo.

-Dije que no te iba a acompañar, más nunca dije que no te fuera a ayudar. Si tu maestra pregunta, el rastro de cadáveres que seguías te llevó a una red de contratos demoníacos muy profunda y trabajaste conmigo para desmantelarla. Este es mi número, nombre, ID de Control y mi división-Indicaba la usuaria de luz para sacar una libreta de sus prendas, anotando sus datos antes de arrancar la hoja y facilitarsela.

-Gracias. Esto servirá.

Twilight estaba agradecida, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Leyendo los datos en el trozo de papel antes de intentar conversar un poco más con ella.

-Entonces ¿Sunset Shim...?

La mujer se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Bueno, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer-Murmuró para sí misma golpeteando el trozo de papel en sus manos antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo y acercarse al borde de la carretera, había pedido su transporte y según su celular, llegaba en menos de un minuto.

-¿Por qué no tiene alma? ¿Cómo es posible que pueda subsistir sin una? Debería ser un zombi, un muerto andante, en el peor de los casos, un "caído".

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba hablando consigo misma, pensativa, crítica y analítica. Si deseaba hallar una razón a esta situación, debía de empezar analizando la información que poseía: Primero, Twilight parecía estar involucrada en un incidente que terminó con la muerte de su madre hace ya un par de años, el mejor lugar para empezar a investigar era donde dió inicio todo, a fin de cuentas: si la misma Twilight no era consciente de la ausencia de su alma, significaba que lleva varios años sin una, los suficientes como para ella misma no notar su ausencia al acostumbrarse a la falta de una.

Sin perder ni un segundo, la usuaria de luz con un simple aleteo tomó vuelo a altas velocidades para aterrizar con calma en el jardín frontal de la antigua casa de Twilight Sparkle.

Un hogar abandonado, cuyo nivel de remodelación no iba a poder nunca quitar el característico olor del humo cuyo aroma quedo impregnado, quemado en la mismísima tierra sobre la cual se erguía la remodelada casa de la familia rota que conformaba a los Sparkle.

Sunset no le molestaba en absoluto el olor a cenizas. En incontables ocasiones se ha visto envuelta entre las llamas, no obstante, un olor destacaba por encima del resto, un hedor que la repugnaba, algo que no era capaz de soportar sin importar el paso de los años, asqueandola al grado de causarle un reflujo.

El olor que dejaban detrás los demonios era el inconfundible hedor a azufre. Algo comúnmente imperceptible debido a los cadáveres que dejaban tras de sí, cuyo grotesco aroma ocultaba todo rastro que dejasen tras de sí una vez terminaban de alimentarse.

No obstante, incluso luego de limpiar profundamente, tal aroma nunca desaparecía del todo, se requería de una purificación leve, Sunset agradecia que no lo hubieran hecho aún y a su vez se asqueaba por el potente aroma ¿Capaz ese era el motivo de que la casa no fuera rescatada?

Sin embargo, con el paso de los segundos, mientras más inspeccionaba la casa, más se percató de algo, un pequeño detalle que hubiera pasado por alto de no ser por el azar del destino que la impulsó a explorar la entrada de la casa.

Había un segundo rastro demoníaco.

-¿No puedes encontrar nada?

-Lo intento, más no es tarea fácil, Twily.

-Eres la mejor bruja de todo el planeta ¿Y no puedes usar tu magia para ayudarme a ver algo de mi pasado?

-No puedo ver algo que no pudiste percibir: Tratar de alcanzar algo tan complicado como el subconsciente en especial un recuerdo de hace tantos años que no se ha almacenado en la memoria a largo plazo. Me pides que haga un milagro, Twily.

-Debe haber algo... No sé, lo que sea.

-¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que tu recuerdo haya sido borrado?

-¿Por quién?

-Tú cerebro. Como dije, es el subconsciente, memoria de corto plazo, capaz ya no está almacenado ahí, simplemente lo borraste.

Sparkle estaba molesta, más lo ocultaba de la mejor forma posible. Su ira provenía de la frustración de no ser capaz de descubrir nada sobre su pasado, sin embargo, sentía que algo le estaba ocultando Charm. Algo se estaba guardando, más debido a sus desagradables experiencias familiares aprendió a no empujar demasiado.

-Bien. Buscaré respuestas en otro lado.

-¿No te cansas?-Interrumpía Charm a su alumna quien se preparaba para salir del hogar.

-¿De?

-Perseguir este camino oscuro y cruel que conoces como "Venganza".

-Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver y si no vas a ayudar, tampoco estorbes ¿Ok?

Charm se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que Twilight intuía que algo le ocultaba. Quería decirle la verdad, más no sabía si era capaz de manejarla, era, a fin de cuentas, un tema sumamente delicado.

-Buscaré respuestas por mi lado... Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por no meterte en medio como mi familia.

-Mi única preocupación es tu seguridad, mientras no corras un alto riesgo no hay motivos para intervenir.

Fue una despedida breve, sin embargo, Sparkle le dedicó una leve sonrisa a esta. Le agradaba esa filosofía, dejarla aprender a su ritmo y sólo meter mano cuando es necesario. Desearía haber conocido a quién pasó ese conocimiento a ella, sonaba como una persona sabia.

Al momento de abandonar la casa, Sparkle recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Asmodeo. Sabía que sería buena idea comprarle un celular.

Asmodeo: Llegó. Dice que te va a esperar, al parecer está interesado en oír lo que tienes que decir.

Sparkle esbozó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente, los vientos del destino la impulsan hacia su objetivo.

Y antes de salir por esa puerta, Asmodeo le pasó una foto en un ángulo que dejaba ver buena porción de su busto. Twilight empezaba a cuestionarse qué tan buena idea fue el darle ese celular.

Sólo bastó poner un pie en el local para inmediatamente arrepentirse.

La cazadora se congeló en el sitio, viendo fijamente al sujeto, era él: vestido de negro con un saco ligero encima, camisa de vestir blanca como la nieve por debajo, pantalones de vestir hechos a la medida con un diseño tan elegante y refinado que ponía en ridículo al mejor costurero o modista existidos y por haber, con zapatos elegantes que hacían juego con el conjunto de suela blanca.

Portando una sonrisa tan brillante como la luz, tan atrayente como la mismísima Asmodeo y, a su vez, tan intimidante como un depredador hambriento, no había duda, era él, si bien su pelo negro corto y liso no se asemejaba a los antiguos escritos, su aspecto sin duda alguna servía excelentemente para hacerse pasar como un simple hombre de negocios.

Pero lo que realmente hizo congelar a Twilight en el lugar eran sus atractivos ojos dorados, cuyo brillo como el oro le recordaba en exceso a los ojos que vió en aquella noche donde su vida se fué por el caño hace ya más de 16 años.

En ese instante, un sentimiento se encendió en su ser: Inició como una cálida sensación en su pecho, como si de una brisa de verano se tratase, dicho calor aumentó, convirtiéndose en una chispa de ira, rabia y dolor, pero por sobre todas las cosas en un deseo de venganza como ningún otro.

El fuego en su ser se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo, al momento de voltearse a ver a Lucifer, sus ojos se cubrieron de un brillo verde marino.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight?-preguntó una voz familiar a su costado, al alzar su vista la mujer pudo observar a la chica de control, Sunset Shimmer, no se esperaba toparse con ella ahí. Intentó responder algo, más un agudo dolor en su cabeza se lo impedía.

Sunset observó atenta a la cazadora, estaba tan perdida como ella, su magia fuera de control, con llamas verde marino rodeando sus ojos, fue en es instante de empatía, de humanidad: Que resolvió simplemente tomar asiento a su lado, hacerle compañía, sin mediar palabra alguna, no había tal necesidad.

Sparkle fue inundada por una sensación de paz al momento de estar entre los brazos de Shimmer, capaz su aura de luz tendría algo que ver. Tras unos minutos, la mujer logró calmar a la cazadora, quién se estaba recuperando poco a poco, regresando al mundo a su alrededor y la realidad que la rodeaba.

Le tomó unos minutos, más Sparkle logró recuperar el manejo de su magia y sus sentidos, volviendo en sí para notar la presencia de Sunset Shimmer a su lado, abrazándola y calmando su oscuridad con su luz, evitando que se apoderara de ella. Tras examinar con detalle los alrededores, explorando el callejón oscuro donde se ubicaba, pudo percibir a Asmodeo, quién se encontraba a su costado, haciéndole compañía al igual que Sunset, más a diferencia de esta: ella mantenía la distancia.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?-preguntó con una voz quebradiza, recuperando el aliento como si acababa de salir del fondo del mar tras estar conteniendo la respiración por varios segundos por encima de su límite.

-Tuviste una recaída-explicó Asmodeo con calma-Un ataque de pánico, producido probablemente por ver algo que te recordó a un evento traumático. Dicho de forma simple, tuviste un episodio de PTSD.

-Pero… yo nunca he experimentado uno de esos…

-No te habías encontrado con el responsable antes-Indicaba Asmodeo con calma y pesadez.

-¿Qué?

-Lucifer es el demonio de ojos dorados que estaba en tu hogar cuando ocurrió el incidente.

Sparkle sacudió su cabeza un momento, restregándose los ojos para ver con preocupación a la demonio, su rostro más serio y sombrío que nunca-¿Cómo dijiste?

-El es el responsable de lo que le pasó a tu madre y tu casa.

Twilight no necesitaba nada más, de un segundo a otro se incorporó del suelo para iniciar su caminata, más al salir del callejón pudo ver en la calle del frente al local en llamas, esta pasó de largo, ignorando todo lo que decían Sunset y Asmodeo, abriendo de golpe la entrada al local.

Aquel restaurante antes con un aura acogedora, yacía sepultado bajo una pila de cadáveres sobre las mesas, sillas y la barra del local, la cantidad de magia demoníaca en la zona era impresionante, eso combinado a la oscuridad presente y las maldiciones, aquí hubo una batalla entre demonios, una muy salvaje.

Al momento de la cazadora ver y sentir el lugar retrocedió un paso: Esto le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos muy malos que ni ella misma recordaba poseer, todo con una precisión y nitidez fotogénica, experimentando una sensación de Deja Vu, como si fue regresada en el tiempo para revivir aquel momento, volviendo a ser una niña de 10 años. Al mirar los alrededores presenciaba su casa en llamas, veía al demonio más alto acercarse hacia ella, sin embargo, su figura había cambiado siendo esta vez que poseía dos enormes alas negras en su espalda.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sus pulmones y respiración se sintieron pesados por primera vez desde hace años, fue en ese momento que al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, esta reaccionó al instante. Tomando la misma y cubriendo su mano de un fuego verde marino, logrando sacar un grito de dolor a quién la había tocado, se trataba de Asmodeo, inmediatamente, la cazadora dejó ir a la demonio, mirando en su mano un fuego que nunca antes había visto y aún así, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

No obstante, dentro de su confusión, el lastimar a Asmodeo la trajo de vuelta.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó sobresaltada por lo que había hecho-¿Estás bien?-una pregunta más de cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa, Twilight pudo ver la herida en la muñeca de la Súcubo, presentaba quemaduras de tercer grado.

-¡No, no estoy bien!-Respondía agresivamente, más para sí misma que para Sparkle, empezando a utilizar sus almas buscando curar su herida en un proceso que estaba tardando más de lo normal.

-Es una quemadura de fuego espiritual… ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?

-¡Lo sé! Sólo ¿Puedes darme algo de espacio, por favor?

La reacción de la demonio era perfectamente justificable. Sparkle simplemente retrocedió, si no deseaba su presencia en este momento, lo respetaría, más el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

-Asmodeo, los bomberos van a llegar en unos minutos, debemos movernos-Sunset Shimmer entró a escena como si un ángel guardián se tratase, protegiendo a Twilight de ser ella la que dé el comunicado. La demonio asintió, siguiendo a la chica de cabello dicromático.

El viaje fue incómodo. Ninguna decía nada más todas tenían algo que decir, Sparkle no era de las que se acobardaba a la hora de hablar, más deseaba obtener respuestas.

-Te daré la versión resumida-Indicaba Shimmer, nuevamente salvando a la cazadora de abrir la boca cuando menos deseaba hacerlo-El motivo por el cual Lucifer tiene tanto interés en tí es por un contrato que realizó con tus padres, específicamente, tu madre.

-¿Un contrato? ¿Mi familia tenía un contrato con él? ¡¿Por qué diablos ellos...?!-Un gesto de mano de Asmodeo sirvió para acallarla, acto seguido la demonio habló.

-Tú no deberías de estar viva, Twilight-Indicaba Lujuria.

-¿Debí morir en el incendio?

-Debiste morir unas horas tras nacer.

-¿Perdón?

-Hubo complicaciones durante tu parto-Sunset debía de intervenir, de lo contrario una discusión iba a dar inicio-Los detalles los desconozco, supongo que hubo algún motivo, capaz un mal golpe, un susto, el punto es que cuando naciste era en sí un milagro que estuvieras viva, los doctores intentaron de todo para salvarte...

-Eras un caso perdido-Continuó Asmodeo-La medicina humana no podría salvarte, pero un trato demoníaco no es medicina humana ¿Verdad? Tu madre era una ex-cazadora, se retiró del negocio para fundar su familia y cuándo vió que lo convencional no servía, se fué por lo mágico, como no tenía tiempo para buscar una solución segura, se fue por lo rápido, hizo un trato con Lucifer.

-Tu vivirías, tú madre estaría ahí durante tu infancia, más en algún momento a futuro él pasaría a recolectar su deuda. Tu madre opuso resistencia y eso fue lo que causó una pelea entre los dos, lo cual terminó con la derrota de ella y tu casa en llamas. No lo hizo de gratis, sólo fue a recoger un contrato.

El silencio tras la explicación fue mucho más incómodo y duradero que el anterior. Nadie sabía qué decir al respecto. Esta vez fue Sparkle la que rompió el silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo matamos a Lucifer?

La pregunta de Twilight generó una respuesta inmediata por parte de Sunset.

-No podemos, sólo Miguel puede hacerlo usando su espada.

-Bien ¿Cómo invocamos a Miguel?

-No creo que sea buena…

-¿Cómo lo invocamos?

-Conozco a alguien-Irrumpía la demonio en lo que se iba a convertir en una discusión-Es un psicólogo, es un buen sujeto, me ayudó a recuperarme de heridas que sufrí tras un combate con otros demonios, sabe mucho, quizás demasiado para su propio bien, capaz sepa una u otra cosa sobre cómo invocar ángeles, si es que eso es posible siquiera.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Sam

-¿Sam? ¿Samuel?

-Creo, hasta dónde sé prefiere que le digan "Sam", así que… sí, Samuel. Su consultorio no queda lejos de aquí, seguro podemos darle una visita rápida.

-Bien, vamos a conocer al tal "Dr. Sam".

Conforme las tres mujeres caminaban por las oscuras calles de la ciudad en mitad de la noche: Asmodeo y Sunset se lanzaron una mirada fugaz, tanto la una como la otra acordando no tocar más el tema de la muerte de Velvet. Mientras menos supiera Twilight, mejor, a fin de cuentas, no se puede hacer nada para cambiar su destino.


	4. Mountain

_**Mountain**_

(2 meses antes de la puerta de fuego)

La labor de Sparkle parecía nunca tener fin: siempre había algo que perseguir, algo que atrapar, algo que matar, algo que cazar. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su vendetta personal, la hechicera no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos, víctimas o victimarios. Siendo completamente cegada por la ira, la venganza más por sobre todas las cosas, el vació que le dejó el dolor de la pérdida.

-Entonces ¿No sabes cuándo va a volver?-cuestionaba la cazadora tratando de mantener la calma ante la secretaría del doctor. La frustración era tan evidente como el sonido del veloz y repetido golpeteo de su dedo índice sobre el escritorio.

-El doctor se encuentra tomando unos días libres, pero veo que es necesario para usted el verlo: Recomendaría que llamaran a su número personal-Indicaba con calma la mujer tomando una nota adhesiva y un bolígrafo para empezar a anotar el mismo-¿Podría darme su nombre e identificación?

-¿Para qué?

-Es necesario para llevar un registro, protocolos nada más.

-Tsk… -Se quejaba la cazadora para entregarle su tarjeta antes de esta empezar a anotar sus datos.

-Necesitaré que me llene un fórmula antes de darle el número, una vez hecho eso será libre de irse.

-No tengo tiempo para esto…

-Es rápido, no le tomará más de 15 minutos.

La cazadora suspiró pesadamente para arrancarle prácticamente de las manos a la secretaría la ficha para empezar a llenarla lo más rápido posible. Mientras la cazadora realizaba anotaba sus datos Sunset y Asmodeo la observaban desde lo lejos conversando al respecto.

-Tenemos que decirle, Sunset: Tarde o temprano lo va a descubrir y si se entera que intencionalmente se lo ocultamos va a enojarse con las dos, mucho.

-Mientras menos sepa mejor para ella Asmodeo. Debemos centrarnos en mantenerla lejos de problemas, fuera del radar de los ángeles y demás demonios, tarea que resultará complicada ahora que le metiste la idea de invocar a Miguel…

-Como usuaria de luz tú debería de conocer cómo invocar a uno de esos sujetos.

-Y como usuaria de luz se que no se toman para nada bien que los invoquen sin un verdadero motivo.

-Al menos mi solución la va a forzar a tener algo de terapia.

-¿Y ese doctor Sam sabe algo sobre el mundo mágico para empezar?

-Es un profeta… Luego de que tenga su terapia debemos de decirle la verdad.

-¿Conoces a un profeta? ¿Cómo tú...?

La charla de ambas mujeres fue interrumpida por la llegada de la cazadora, ambas viendo detenidamente a la chica con un trozo de papel en sus manos.

-Vamos andando-Ordenó contundentemente la cazadora abandonando el consultorio mientras empezaba a marcar el número del doctor. Tras unos segundos esta colgó la llamada-Bien, tengo su ubicación, vamos para allá-Comentaba la cazadora pidiendo un transporte por su celular mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos en la pequeña plaza ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Canterlot, cuya hermosa y abundante vida natural se veía recluida y rodeada en una pequeña prisión gris de asfalto y metal.

-¿Tan rápido?-Cuestionó Asmodeo

-Si fuera más difícil el ubicarlo empezaría a preocuparme, a veces la vida te facilita mucho las cosas. El transporte debería de estar aquí en algunos minutos.

-Twilight, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, creo que deberías sentarte y respirar hondo…-

Los intentos por parte de Sunset buscando relajar a su compañera estaban dando resultados opuestos a lo deseado, si bien la mujer era capaz de comprender la severidad de la realidad, carecía de la capacidad para comprender el factor emocional tras sus reacciones, no comprendía como alguien podía estar tan cegada por la ira y frustración, dejarse controlar por sus emociones.

Asmodeo por su lado era el polo opuesto, anteponiendo las emociones antes que el pensamiento lógico, dejando de lado por completo cualquier tipo de respeto por la vida de quienes no poseían valor para ella, es por ello que la súccubus sabía lo que debía hacer desde un punto de vista emocional, Sparkle necesitaba apoyo y lo iba a recibir más no sería suficiente si venía de parte suya, necesitaba alguien cercano a esta, cuyas palabras tuvieran peso.

-Ustedes deberían de ir con el doctor, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de una cosa.

La frase de la demonio cortó de raíz lo que iba a convertirse en otra discusión entre las cazadoras. Ambas volteando a verla ante tal dato.

-¿A dónde crees que vas ahora?-La pregunta de Sunset se sintió vacía, no cargaba ningún tipo de emoción negativa, a decir verdad, Asmodeo no recordaba que la otra cazadora en algún momento mostrara un vestigio de emociones, siempre era pasiva, neutral.

-¿Te vas a ir justo ahora? ¿Ahora? ¿Cuando vamos a ir a ver al doctor Sam? El doctor que tú conoces.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, Lucy me está llamando, si no atiendo puede sospechar y arruinar toda tu operación.

La cazadora suspiró pesadamente, más enojo coloreando su rostro ya saturado con dicha tonalidades violentas.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La sequedad de su respuesta fue lo único que necesitó Asmodeo para caminar lejos del grupo, desapareciendo de su vista mientras daba inicio a su pequeña misión autoimpuesta, dejando a las dos cazadoras con la misión de ir a ver a un doctor que ninguna de ellas conocía.

La casa del doctor era mucho más impresionante de lo que la cazadora dió crédito inicial, no era la casa típica de un piso sumamente común en la mayoría de casos. Esta se trataba de un hogar de dos pisos, con ático y sótano por lo que podía asumir al ver las ventanas pequeñas en el techo y la pared cercana al suelo del exterior de la casa, siendo esta ventana casi tapada por completo por la abundante naturaleza que conformaba el jardín frontal.

La estructura conformada en sus mayoría por tonalidades claras era contrastada a través del color de la madera antigua oscura la cual daba el toque final al exterior del hogar, no obstante, al ser recibidas ambas en el interior del hogar y la sala de estar, se percataron de que los interiores de la estructura eran incluso más impresionantes.

Ornamentos antiguos de madera conforman los cimientos de una arquitectura moderna donde se mezclaba lo mejor del pasado con lo mejor de la modernidad, transmitiendo una sensación armoniosa de equilibrio, de balance, pureza y armonía.

El doctor Sam era un señor mayor, a pocos años de poder pedir su retiro. Un viejito alegre que se mostraba respetuoso y hospitalario con las chicas, llegando incluso a ofrecerles algo de té verde. Tomando asiento al frente de ambas para mirarlas detenidamente. Usando un suéter verde grisáceo junto a unos pantalones holgados rojos y zapatos marrones, complementando el aspecto que representaba su edad con una bufanda.

-Ufff, el día de hoy hace mucho frío… Un té caliente ayudará a mantenernos cómodos junto a la calefacción, ayuda a relajar los nervios, la mente y el cuerpo-Replicaba el señor con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Doctor Samuel, verdad? Soy Twilight Sparkle, ella es Sunset Shimmer.

-Por favor, puedes llamarme Sam, dejemos las formalidades de lado. Entonces, mi secretaria me informó lo importante que era para tí el tener una consulta conmigo ¿Cuál es el problema que te atormenta mi niña? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Necesito información sobre cómo invocar a Miguel.

-Miguel ¿El arcángel?

-El mismo, Asmodeo me dijo que usted sabe mucho al respecto con este tema.

-Asmodeo… Sí, es una "conocida" mía. Sé de los ángeles, estoy en contacto con ellos y con dios.

-Dios… ¿En contacto con dios?

-Soy un profeta.

Los ojos de la cazadora se abrieron como platos al escuchar tales palabras salir de su boca, no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-Excelente, por fin las cosas salen como lo deseo ¿Qué sabes respecto a invocar a Miguel?

-Sé como hacer que aparezca, pero primero me gustaría hablar un poco sobre tí.

-¿Sobre mí? Eso no viene al caso.

-Yo invocaré a Miguel por tí, pero primero quiero hablar contigo respecto a cómo te sientes. Me parece un intercambio justo.

La cazadora agitó su cabeza claramente enojada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo para responder secamente.

-Me siento bien.

-Me cuesta creerlo, Twilight.

-Soy una cazadora ¿Qué tan bien puedo llegar a estar?

-Como cazadora deberías de poseer buena salud mental, sólo así serás capaz de manejar situaciones de mucho estrés de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Y cómo sabe que no tengo la mentalidad correcta?

-Tu amiga Asmodeo me contó que estás buscando herir a alguien y que busques invocar a Miguel me hace pensar que tu objetivo es Lucifer ¿Podrías desarrollar el motivo tras tales deseos?

Los hombros de la cazadora se tensaron, su mirada se tornó fría y distanciada mientras sacudía su cabeza, teniendo problemas para enfocar sus pensamientos o su vista, apretando los dientes y sus puños los cuales descansaban sobre sus piernas.

-Son asuntos personales que no le conciernen.

-Tenemos un acuerdo, señorita Sparkle, puede cooperar y todos obtenemos lo que queremos o puedes salir por esa puerta.

-¿Sabes que puedo usar algo de magia para forzarte a hablar?

-Forzar con magia a un profeta no es una buena movida, Sparkle-Indicaba Sunset a esta colocando una mano en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla, siendo esta hecha a un lado por un manotazo de la cazadora.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la pérdida de tu madre?

La reacción de Twilight fue inmediata y veloz, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo sin moverse un centímetro de su asiento, escaneando con la mirada al doctor ante ella para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa, evitaba responder la pregunta a toda cosa, era una risa nerviosa.

-¿Y los ángeles le dijeron eso? ¿O acaso fue el señor?

-Eso no es importante, me gustaría que profundicemos un poco sobre la muerte de tu madre, la pérdida de un familiar nunca es fácil y si la sufriste a tan temprana edad… sé que es algo difícil para tí, no debería de pedirte esta clase de cosas, más es necesario que toquemos el tema, sólo así podrás identificar cómo te sientes al respecto.

-¿Cómo me siento? De la misma forma que lo hacen todos cuando pierden a un familiar ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? La respuesta es obvia.

-El dolor es algo natural que viene tomado de la mano cuando se tiene un trauma de la infancia, no obstante; eso no es una emoción: Las emociones son producidas por el dolor más no son el dolor en sí.

-Mis emociones están bajo control, doctor, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Eso no es lo que me contaron.

-¿Perdón?

-Alguien me comentó que "hiciste mucho daño a todo lo que te rodeaba"

-¿Y qué? ¿Por qué debería de importarme aquellos no relacionados conmigo?

-No serías cazadora si no te importaran las personas.

-No soy una cazadora por querer ayudar a los demás, soy una cazadora en busca de vengarme del bastardo de Lucifer.

-Y aún así ayudas a las personas.

-Las cuentas no se pagan solas.

-Estás mintiendo y lo sabes. Creo yo que eres mejor persona de lo que tú misma das crédito.

-Dejé arder a los padres de una niña luego de matar yo personalmente a esa mocosa.

-Fue un accidente.

-Destruí un bar entero y quemé todo a mi alrededor en un ataque de ira.

-No fue a propósito.

-¿Siempre tienes una respuesta estúpida para todo?

-¿Siempre te tienes que golpear a tí misma en el pecho cada vez que intentas levantarte? Tienes que seguir adelante, Twilight. No puedes vivir atrapada en el pasado, no debes dejarte cegar por tus traumas, necesitas afrontarlos y ver más allá de estos.

-Por mi culpa mi madre murió.

-Mentiras y lo sabes.

-¡¿Cómo que mentiras?!

Estaba frustrada, molesta y cansada de todo esto, no necesitaba esta clase de charlas motivacionales, no perdería el tiempo con ello.

-¡Mi madre vendió su alma a Lucifer para que yo pudiera vivir! ¡Nunca pedí nacer y de haber sabido que mi sola existencia pondría fecha de caducidad en otra persona me hubiera negado rotundamente! ¡Al menos muerta hubiera sufrido menos!-Conforme Twilight gritaba sus ojos se tornaban de un color dorado brillante mientras un fuego verde como la esmeralda surgía de estos, creando una especie de sombra mágica alrededor de ellos.

-Twilight, tienes que calmarte-Comandaba Sunset a esta.

-¡Y una mierda Sunset! ¡No tienes idea de por lo que he pasado! ¡Sobre cómo me siento! No te atrevas a meterte en algo que no te incumbe y tú-Decía caminando hacia el doctor mientras extendía su mano hacia este, listo para usar un hechizo de manipulación sobre este, más su brazo fue tomado por Sunset la cual halo con fuerza a la cazadora para lanzarla de vuelta al sofá.

-¡Twilight, lo que menos necesitas ahora es hacer enojar a los arcángeles! ¡Tienes que calmarte!

-¡Y una mierda!-replicaba esta para de su mano surgir una poderosa esfera del mismo fuego verdoso que rodeaba sus ojos, generando un fuerte estallido mágico que arrasó con todo a su paso, de no ser por Sunet que protegió al profeta, este yacería muerto en el suelo. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Sparkle fue que en lugar de bloquear el estallido con magia de luz, un par de enormes alas hechas de luz tan pura cuya presencia sólo notó por el contorno que sus llamas crean sobre estas, quienes frenaron la arremetida mágica de la cazadora, notando que provenían de la espalda de la misma Sunset

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Sunset al sujeto tras la cortina de humo, este asintió tímidamente-Sal de aquí… Yo me encargo.

-¿Qué demonios?-cuestionaba la cazadora, atacando nuevamente con las extrañas llamas cubriendo sus manos para ser golpeada en el rostro con una esfera de luz que le causó un daño considerable al estrellarla contra uno de los destruidos muebles del lugar.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ser así que lo descubrieras, Twilight-Replicaba Sunset extendiendo sus alas para apagar las llamas que las cubrían.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y soy un ángel del señor.

(Actualidad, 7 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

-La entrada a este mausoleo es más complicada de lo que esperabamos-Comentaba Sunset suspirando pesadamente-Se necesita del poder de un ángel y un demonio para abrirla, tenemos un demonio, pero nos falta un ángel…

Sparkle frunció el ceño al escuchar tal declaración, cerrando los ojos molesta ante la frase de Sunset, más su ira no estaba dirigida a la puerta, se encontraba direccionada a sí misma.

(2 meses antes)

-¿Un ángel? ¿Eres un ángel? ¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo!-Reclamaba la cazadora para lanzar más esferas de fuego que estaban de hecho lastimando a la criatura mágica, forzándola a empezar a esquivar y contraatacar de la mejor manera posible, usando esferas de luz buscando incapacitar a su adversaria.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte, de protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? Eres como mi familia, guardando secretos, ocultando la verdad del negocio familiar a mí y mi hermano ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa? ¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien al ocultarle la verdad?

-Porque sé que no podrás manejarla, Twilight-replicaba el ángel para crear una pared de luz entre ellas dos-¡Tienes que calmarte, mira a tu alrededor y lo que estás causando!

Las palabras de Sunset no lograban llegar a la cazadora, quién consumida por la ira seguía atacando sin parar buscando erradicar su existencia de la faz de la tierra.

-¡No me hagas hacerte daño, Twilight!-Gritaba Sunset mientras poco a poco la cazadora la acorralaba hasta que con un fuerte puñetazo con fuerza sobrehumana el demonio fue capaz de quebrar la barrera de luz en mil pedazos, el ángel estaba en una mala posición, siendo arrinconada de tal forma donde un ataque a tan corta distancia podría matarla.

Sin embargo, antes de que Twilight pudiera asestar su golpe final…

-¡Twilight!-Ese grito la hizo detenerse en seco, volteando tras de sí para ver a su hermano y Asmodeo al lado de este, el rostro de la cazadora se mostró sumamente confuso, le tomó unos segundos procesar lo que había pasado. La confusión se transformó rápidamente en miedo, desesperación, mirando sus alrededores pudo verse en una casa en llamas, un incendio que ella comenzó, al ángel herido, con quemaduras como las de su madre, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la mirada de terror de Shining al verla.

Twilight Sparkle miró su reflejo en el cristal roto de una de las vitrinas en llamas, siendo incapaz de verse claramente en el reflejo por el humo del incendio, siendo lo único visible sus ojos dorados.

Empezó a hiperventilar, retrocediendo lentamente, buscando ocultar el fuego en sus brazos y su rostro en su espalda, sólo para en el proceso tocar algo que salía de esta, notando dos alas negras en su espalda. Se dejó consumir por la ira y la venganza, convirtiéndose en algo incluso peor, a sus ojos: ella era algo peor que los monstruos que cazaba a diario.

Sin embargo, antes de poder huir de la escena esta giró por completo para notar a un sujeto de rizos dorados parado tras de él, un hombre adulto de muy buen aspecto que cargaba consigo una espada en mano. No había duda, era Miguel, probablemente invocado por el doctor, atraído por la pelea.

La cazadora empezó a retroceder lentamente viendo al imponente arcángel reducir la distancia, alzando su espada listo para castigar con muerte a la demonio, sin embargo, un hechizo de luz lo golpeó en el costado haciéndolo retroceder, Twilight alzó la vista sorprendida viendo a Sunset con su mano extendida antes de lanzarse sobre Miguel e iniciar un forcejeo con este.

-¡Sal de aquí Twilight!

El arcángel pateó a Sunset lejos.

-No…-Decía Sparkle sosteniendo su cabeza adolorida, asustada e hiperventilando, iba a perder a su amiga…

Sunset intentó defenderse, no obstante, con gran velocidad Miguel arrancó sus alas con un corte de su espada.

-Para…-Nuevamente alguien iba a morir por su culpa en una casa en llamas, un incendio que ella misma provocó.

Miguel caminó lentamente hacia la herida Sunset, quién al perder sus alas se hallaba incapacitada para intentar hacerle frente, alzando la vista para ver como la espada de este se preparaba para finalizar su trabajo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Y antes de que Miguel pudiera hacer algo al respecto, una explosión verdosa incineró todo a su paso.

Cuando Twilight abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo notar es que se encontraba descansando en una cama, pero no cualquiera, al detallar los alrededores notando los adornos antiguos, la colección de libros en la estantería en una pared cercana, donde ubicado al lado de la cama se localizaba una pequeña mesita de noche portando una lámpara encendida en con una foto de su familia antes del incidente, cuando las cosas eran más simples.

La cazadora recolectó sus pensamientos, haciendo memoria para levantarse de un salto de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación notando que la misma se hallaba cerrada.

-Sunset está viva, Twilight…

Aquella voz no la había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Sentada en una mecedora en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba su maestra portando sus ropas de siempre.

-Charm…

-Hace mucho que no estás en mi casa, toma asiento.

-No, necesito saber qué…

-Toma asiento, tenemos que hablar sobre algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa es más importante que saber si Sunset está...?

-Eres mitad demonio.


	5. Lazarus Rising

_**Lazarus rising**_

(2 meses antes de la puerta de fuego)

La cazadora estaba petrificada, no sabía cómo reaccionar: A lo largo de su vida se había encontrado en situaciones complicadas, revelaciones cuyo impacto habían dejado una marca en la chica. Esta superaba por lejos todas las declaraciones y verdades desenterradas por un enorme margen.

-¿Qué? No. . . Yo no puedo ser mitad demonio, debe haber un tipo de equivocación.

-Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de reconocer a mi especie.

-...¿Tú especie?. . .

-Soy mitad demonio ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que decidí enseñarte las artes oscuras?

-Pero. . . ¿Entonces quién soy realmente? ¡¿Qué se supone que eres, Charm?! ¡¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre siquiera?! ¡¿Soy Twilight Sparkle para empezar o algo más?!

-Eres algo menos que humano, pero también eres algo más.

-¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!

-Tienes razón.

La cazadora retrocedió un paso, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Creo que va siendo tiempo de contarte la verdad. Pero debes escuchar la historia completa, de pies a cabeza.

Twilight se limitó a tomar asiento en la cama para prestar atención a lo que su maestra tenía para contarle. Charm se retiró sus lentes para mirar fijamente a su alumna, notando Twilight que sus ojos eran dorados al igual que Asmodeo.

(Varios años atrás)

-Fue una excelente cacería, Velvet. Realmente has superado todas y cada una de mis expectativas.

-Ya no soy la misma inútil de antes, he mejorado mucho con el paso de los años, Charm.

La última misión resultó ser un éxito rotundo para ambas, no cabía duda alguna de la magnitud de tal logro: No todos los días un par de cazadoras lograba quemar un nido entero de vampiros oculto en una granja abandonada en medio del bosque.

Los preparativos fueron complejos, las estacas no funcionaban con esta clase de vampiros siendo la mejor opción en este caso el decapitarlos, más con sus defensas mágicas y maldiciones creadas en base a la tierra de hombres muertos la misión resultó un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Más al final de la noche, cuando el sol salió ambas mujeres lograron alzarse con la victoria. Caminando juntas hacia un bar cercano para celebrar.

Buena comida, un par de risas y cerveza: Algo común en sus festejos mañaneros antes de descansar, pero algo parecía molestar a Velvet y Charm lo reconocía.

-¿Qué ocurre, Velvet? Te noto algo distraída.

-No es nada. . . Es sólo que: He estado pensando mucho últimamente en mis proyectos a futuro. En lo que deseo hacer, mis metas personales y proyectos. . . familiares.

-Ya veo. . . Entonces las cosas con Nightlight son más serias de lo que creí.

-Quiero seguir haciendo esto, este trabajo, este "negocio familiar" me ha traído muchas cosas buenas, pero siento que es hora de retirarse, romper el duelo infinito con las criaturas mágicas por ver quién es el cazador y quién la presa aún así, la idea de dejarlo todo atrás. . .No puedo evitar sentir que estoy abandonando algo por miedo a no poder equilibrar los dos aspectos de mi vida. No me decido sobre qué camino seguir.

-Renuncia al negocio y ve a formar tu familia.

La respuesta de Charm fue rápida, capaz demasiado para el gusto personal de Velvet, tomándola completamente desprevenida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No es rendirse, Twilight. Es saber cuándo es suficiente. No posees mi inmortalidad. Mientras siga alimentándome de almas podré pelear, pero tú tienes un reloj indetenible sobre tu cabeza, las agujas del tiempo nunca frenarán su avance sin importar cuánto se intente, incluso yo eventualmente encontraré el final de mi camino.

-Pero ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Cariño, yo siempre estoy bien. Créeme, mi peor momento ya ha pasado, me trae paz el que optes por una vida normal por encima de tu estadía en el negocio. Eso sí, si no soy una dama de honor en la boda iré personalmente a halarte de los pies cuando duermas.

-Me parece justo. Charm. . .-Twilight Velvet tomó las manos de la cazadora con una leve sonrisa sincera en su rostro, sin romper el contacto visual. Charm retiró con magia sus lentes para que sus ojos dorados regresaran la mirada-Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas la tarea que te estoy encomendando?

Charm era una mujer respetada y a su vez temida entre la comunidad, no sólo la mágica, los habitantes de Canterlot le tenían cierto miedo a la mujer enigmática que vivía en un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad. Pocos conocían el lado más sensible de la cazadora, su lado más femenino siendo Velvet una de las pocas mujeres que reconocía esos rasgos en ella.

No obstante, tal petición fue inesperada. Charm analizó con calma a Velvet, luego detalló los alrededores de su casa mágica para finalmente regresar la mirada a Twilight.

-¡Claro que acepto! ¡¿Ser la dama de honor principal?! ¡¿Cómo puedo negarme a ello?!-el grito emocionado de Charm generó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Velvet, no estaba segura de si la mujer accedería a llevar a cabo tal papel.

-¡Excelente! ¿Entonces podrás ayudarme con los preparativos?

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¡¿Cuándo empezamos?!

-Ahora mismo de ser posible.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Deja me pongo algo más de salir a la calle!

-Tómate tu tiempo.

-¿Estás llorando?

-¡SÍ!

La boda fue hermosa, el ambiente agradable, pero lo que realmente hizo llorar a la mitad demonio fue el escuchar a Velvet decir "acepto".

-Mi "pequeña" se casó y pensar que hace unos años eras una adolescente problemática con afinidad a la magia. ¿Te acuerdas de esa época? Te hacías llamar "Twilight Fate, maga de cartas".

Velvet soltó una leve carcajada nostálgica, recordando aquella época.

-Pensaba que la magia estaba en las cartas antiguas de mi familia, tú me hiciste ver que era natural en mí y las cartas eran meramente un conductor. Extraño mis trucos con cartas, las estafas que hacía con ellas eran impresionantes.

-De no serlo no hubieras captado mi atención.

-¿Otro más? ¿Con un revoltoso no les basta? Tú ya fuiste más que suficiente problema para mí y soy mitad demonio ¿Segura que podrás con dos? Creo que Shining ya es suficiente.

-He pasado por cosas peores y Shining es un amor, es un niño hermoso. Y va a ser una niña.

-Ah, perfecto. Las niñas son mucho más manejables, maduran más rápido así que no tendrás que preocuparte de muchas estupideces de parte suya. Aunque viniendo de tí espero cualquier cosa.

Velvet se hallaba sentada en la sala de estar de la casa de Velvet y Nightlight. Conversando ambas un momento mientras Nightlight terminaba de pintar el cuarto de la niña, disfrutando de una taza de té y galletas de miel.

-¿Y qué nombre le van a poner?

-Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Twilight? No sabía que te gustaba tanto tu propio nombre.

-No fue idea mía, es cosa de Nightlight.

-¿Desde cuando te dejas convencer por él?

-Desde que me dijo "O se llama Twilight Sparkle o se llama Plasta De Mierda Sparkle"

Charm comenzó a reírse a carcajadas fuertes tras escuchar tal declaración, siendo incapaz de contener su risa ante lo asertivo que fue Nightlight sobre ponerle "Twilight" de primer nombre.

-Jajajaja, mira tú, primera vez que Nightlight manda en la casa, estás volviéndote algo suave, Velvet. Pero eso me trae la duda ¿Cuál era el nombre original que tenías pensado para ella?

-Morning Sparkle.

-Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda ¡¿Por qué no mueres?! ¡Tengo que estar en otro lugar!-Cuando Charm recibió el mensaje de que el bebé de Velvet venía en camino, la cazadora se encontraba en mitad de un trabajo, peleando con un grupo de Wendigos siendo incapaz de atender al evento, luchando lo mejor que podía para completar la misión, no obstante, el grupo de monstruos resultó ser más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Cuando la mujer logró quemar la mina abandonada y finalizar su labor ya era demasiado tarde, llegando al hospital esta pudo ver a Velvet acostada en la cama sosteniendo en sus brazos a su pequeña, no obstante, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-Azufre. . . ¿Qué pasó, Velvet?-cuestionaba la mujer observando con detenimiento a la mujer quién sólo observaba con detenimiento a su hija-Velvet. . . ¿Qué pa...?

-Hubo problemas con el parto. . . Se iba a morir y yo. . . No pude, no quise perderla. Intenté usar mi magia pero no fue suficiente y. . .

-Velvet ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó viendo a la pequeña.

-Su nombre debía ser Twilight Sparkle, ese es el nombre que le dí a los doctores, pero el contrato con Lucifer cambió las cosas… Legalmente en nuestro mundo, cotidiano: su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, su nombre real es Midnight Samael Sparkle.

(Actualidad, 2 meses antes de la puerta de fuego)

No respiraba, no se movía, no era capaz de enfocar su vista. Twilight se quedó en silencio, procesando la historia de Charm. Quedando completamente congelada.

-La noche que Lucifer fue a recolectar su deuda fue la noche que dió inicio a su plan… Cuando ocurrió el incidente donde Velvet murió el incendio no fue provocado por él, si bien es el único demonio con fuego espiritual, aquellas llamas no fueron producidas por él.

-No…-Se incorporó de su asiento Sparkle con la mirada pérdida, observando los alrededores, necesitaba salir, caminar, correr, volar de ser posible.

-Twilight… No fue tu culpa, la presencia de Lucifer y el forcejeo con Velvet despertó tu lado demoníaco, tomó el control y quemaste todo a tu paso en defensa propia, incapaz de distinguir aliados o enemigos…

La casa del profeta en llamas, el restaurante donde comió reducido a cenizas y su hogar, su casa, la razón de todo su sufrimiento… Todo ello era su culpa. Sparkle empezó a retroceder, notando Charm que aquel fuego verdoso rodeaba sus ojos mientras alas oscuras surgían de su espalda, con sus uñas fusionándose con sus manos para convertirlas en garras cual cimitarras.

-Twilight, escúchame… No fue tu culpa…

-Ja… ja… L-Lo sé-respondía la cazadora con una leve sonrisa rota mientras su magia seguía descontrolandose.

-No fue tu culpa, Twilight…

-Lo sé.

-No fue tu culpa…

-¡¿Quieres parar de una vez?! ¡Cierra la puta boca!

Charm no mostraba miedo, tampoco ira o frustración, su mirada era comprensiva, empática y por encima de todas las cosas, una mirada maternal que Sparkle nunca vió en ella.

-¡Sólo lo haces porque te sientes culpable! ¡Sólo me ayudas porque no estuviste ahí!

-Twilight, no fue tu culpa…

-¡CÁLLATE!-Gritó la cazadora para arrojar otra explosión de fuego verdoso, no obstante, Charm al ser mitad demonio pudo recibir el golpe de lleno, aquel fuego quemó una buena porción de sus almas.

El fuego espiritual era una habilidad única de Lucifer: La capacidad de quemar con llamas las almas de cualquier ser que se postrara ante él, el poder característico del portador de la luz, de la estrella del amanecer. La cazadora se ha enfrentado antes a tal demonio, sabía cómo reducir el daño de esos ataques, no dejaban de doler, más ignoró los gritos de su cuerpo, de sus sistema nervioso para caminar hacia la demonio.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-Sparkle se sentía pequeña, diminuta, incapaz de poder frenar el avance de la mujer, no escuchaba sus palabras, sus respuestas eran automáticas, surgidas del miedo, estaba lista para buscar una forma para eliminar a Charm, no obstante todos sus planes fueron detenidos cuando la cazadora abrazó con fuerza a su alumna.

-No fue tu culpa…

Twilight Sparkle no sabía qué hacer, sentía todo y nada a la vez, dolor, ira, frustración, miedo. Más al momento que su maestra la abrazó con fuerza, algo volvió a la mujer, un recuerdo distante de la noche en la que ocurrió el incendio.

Recordaba con una nueva claridad los eventos.

_Su madre la recostó para descansar. Alguien llamó a la puerta, Twilight, curiosa se alzó de la cama para investigar, viendo a su madre conversando con una mujer semi-desnuda con tentáculos en su espalda y oculta por las sombras junto un adulto vestido elegantemente. Parecían tener una discusión acalorada, Twilight miraba algo asustada la intensidad de la misma, nunca había visto a su madre hablar de tal manera._

_-¡¿Qué coño hace Asmodeo aquí?!_

_-Está para darme apoyo en caso de que intentes, ya sabes, no cumplir con tu parte del acuerdo._

_-¡Dijiste que el acuerdo era hasta mi muerte maldito infeliz!_

_-Bueno. . . Verás, si quiero que Midnight cumpla su parte en todo esto, necesito empujarla al camino indicado. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir al humano indicado para cumplir con tan importante papel? Es inevitable y los de arriba están de acuerdo conmigo, esto es necesario para dar inicio a nuestro último juego._

_-¿Los de arriba?_

_-Ya sabes, los ángeles, ellos siguen las cosas al pie de la letra. Cuando dios nos abandonó a todos estaban tan perdidos, algunos recurrieron a mí y los que se quedaron siguen al pie de la letra todo lo que su padre les dijo y si su padre dijo que el apocalipsis iba a ocurrir. Pues. . . Es inevitable. Así que, eso, vine a matarte, nada personal, Velvet-Replica Lucifer con calma para inmediatamente darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a la mujer que la tumbó al suelo._

_Al presenciar tal golpe a su madre y verla sangrar, algo despertó en Twilight, un instinto oculto, una rabia interna, una parte dentro de ella salió a la luz. El mismo fuego que cubría los puños de aquel hombre surgió en las manos de la niña junto a sus ojos mientras dos alas negras brotaban de su espalda, con un potente estallido de fuego, Midnight salió a defender a su madre, golpeando al demonio en el rostro para tumbarlo al suelo con fuerza._

_-Tsk… ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu padre de tal forma?!-Lucifer buscó castigar a Twilight, alzando su mano cargándola de fuego suficiente para torturarla sin herirla, Asmodeo tomó el brazo de Lucifer buscando detenerlo._

_-Creo que el llevarte a su madre es suficiente-interrumpió la demonio para ser empujada lejos_

_-¿Y de aquí a cuando te han importado los humanos? Que yo sepa los odias por lo que te hicieron en vida y que esta sea la última y única vez que intentas llevarme la contraria._

_-Tsk, haz lo que desees._

_Fue en aquel instante de distracción que Velvet lanzó un potente estallido mágico hacia el demonio, destruyendo la saca y causando una enorme explosión mágica que alimentó las llamas de su hija, aquello llamaría la atención de ella._

_La demonio sólo quería proteger a su madre, estaba lista para pelear, era como un instinto, algo natural en ella que no descubrió sino hasta ese instante, más al intentar lanzarse en defensa de Velvet una mujer la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza, apegandola a su pecho._

_-¡Sácala de aquí!-Escuchó el grito de su madre para alzar la vista y ver a Charm. Intentó liberarse para ayudar a su madre, más el agarre de la cazadora era firme, se rehusaba a dejarla ir dando inicio a su huída._

_-¡No las dejes ir!-El grito de Lucifer remeció la sala, Asmodeo, suspiró pesadamente para ocultarse en las sombras y el humo persiguiendo a Charm. Un corte de su tentáculo logró causar un tropiezo de la mujer, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, con Midnight aterrizando al frente de las escaleras golpeando su cabeza contra los escalones, su lado demoníaco cayó inconsciente para Twilight recuperar el control, sintiendo el sabor del hierro junto a un líquido rojo en su boca, alzando la vista sus ojos dorados se encontraron con la mirada de la demonio, cuya silueta era lo único visible tras la cortina de humo._

_No sabía cómo llegó ahí, se incorporó aterrada escapando por la puerta en llamas del hogar, la demonio observó a la niña alejarse antes de darse media vuelta encarando a Charm. Pudo perseguir a la niña, pudo capturarla y entregarla a Lucifer, más simplemente se giró para volver a la sala._

_Charm por su lado se levantó del suelo para salir al jardín frontal de la casa, viendo como la asustada niña observaba su hogar en llamas y su madre peleando con alguien._

_Twilight intentó huir, más al voltearse chocó de frente con una mujer adulta, esta se agachó para dedicarle una leve sonrisa y tocar su frente, la pequeña empezó a sentirse muy cansada._

_-¿Qué pasó aquí?_

_-Maldita sea Sunset nunca me alegré tanto de verte._

_-Tú y Velvet han hecho demasiado por mí. Era hora de que les regresara el favor._

_-¿Velvet está?_

_-Sí. . . Lucifer ya cobró el contrato._

_-Maldita sea…-Charm golpeó con fuerza el suelo para mirar a Twilight empezando a dormirse en el suelo frente a Sunset-¿Puedes hacer algo con sus recuerdos?_

_-Haré lo posible. . . No prometo nada-responde Sunset tocando la frente de la niña para esta caer dormida en la grama del jardín frontal de la casa en llamas-Sabes que ¿Eventualmente descubrirá la verdad, no?_

_-Sí, es por ello que te pido una última cosa…_

_-Seré su ángel de la guardia…_

Twilight no sentía nada y a la vez todo, dolor, miedo, ira, frustración pero por sobre todo dolor. Todas ellas han estado siempre a su lado, vigilándola, cuidando de ella, procurando una vida feliz para ella. Tantas emociones, tanta confusión, todo ello fue liberado por la demonio quién regresó a su forma humana, abrazando con fuerza a Velvet y llorando con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez.

-Shhh. . . Todo está bien, Twilight… Todo está bien...


	6. The mark of the beasy

_**The mark of the beast**_

(12 horas antes de la puerta de fuego)

Se le notaba calmada, como si un gran peso hubiera sido removido de sus hombros. No había sanado del todo y nunca lo haría, ese trauma es algo que cargará consigo hasta el final de sus días.

Más la duda (o mejor dicho comprensión) de Charm le permitía entender la lógica tras sus acciones. Si bien la notaba más relajada: Su alumna seguía manteniendo cierto nivel de distanciamiento. Para cualquiera era obvio que mantendría distancia de Sunset luego de lo ocurrido, pero el alejar a todos era preocupante para su hermano, quién no comprendía del todo la situación emocional de Twilight.

La cazadora pasaba los días encerrada en su cuarto, evitando conversar con los demás. Buscando entablar una conexión con aquel lado suyo. Probando ser más complicado de lo que inicialmente esperaba.

El proceso era simple, se sentaba en frente del espejo, utilizándolo como un portal por el cual su lado demoníaco pudiera contactar. Se aseguró de que el cuarto estuviera iluminado de forma que lo único visible en el reflejo del espejo era su rostro reflejado en este. Creó un ancla con el mundo físico al colocar un ventilador a máxima potencia tras suyo: Adicionalmente un par de sellos mágicos sobre sí misma para estar completamente segura.

Todas las medidas preventivas fueron tomadas, el ritual estaba siendo efectuado a la perfección, entonces…

-¿Por qué no me respondes?-cuestionaba a su reflejo-Se supone que somos la misma entidad, un mismo ser, dos caras de una moneda ¿Y me das la espalda?-Se quejaba en voz alta mirando su reflejo, como este imitaba a la perfección sus movimientos, era eso simplemente, su reflejo, nada más.

Exigirle a un demonio interno materializarse en un espejo para entablar una conversación era el equivalente a tratar de romper un balón a punta de patadas. Era posible más una ardua labor, mucho tiempo debía ser dedicado, horas de meditación por parte suya y los resultados eran menos que lo esperado incluso para sus estándares más bajos de respuesta.

-Afff ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-Se cuestionaba a sí misma para abandonar el cuarto frustrada, sin notar que su reflejo no se movió con ella, observándola abandonar el cuarto.

La cazadora avanzó lentamente por los pasillos del hogar, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo de comer.

-Ah, entonces si sales de tu cuarto.

El aroma dulce en el ambiente con un toque de canela era el indicativo necesario para la cazadora reconocer a su compañera.

-Deberías de tomar algo de sol, te ves pálida.

-Sí, supongo que fácilmente me confunden con un vampiro-La sonrisa de la cazadora era sincera, serena; se notaba una clara mejora en su humor y forma de ser.

-Sólo te faltan los colmillos y dormir en una caja de madera con tierra de hombre muerto.

-Hey, al menos soy una vampiresa bonita ¿No?

-Estás ahí, no me superas pero te defiendes, un poquito nada más.

Un silencio se formó tras el final de aquella frase, con Twilight empezando a prepararse un sandwich.

-¿Cómo sigue Sunset?

-Está bien, recuperándose a muy buen ritmo. Deberías de hablar con ella.

-Creo que sé lo suficiente sobre ángeles como para evitar contacto con ella tras ser la causa de que perdiera sus alas.

-No todos los ángeles son los mismos, Twilight.

-No es cosa de que sea igual a los demás o no; es cosa de que si alguien causa que sufras la respuesta natural es el rechazar a esa persona, la ira sigue ahí.

-Más no se queda para siempre.

-Curioso que lo diga una demonio que comparte con Amon a diario.

-Sí, incluso el a veces se cansa de estar molesto. Que sea el demonio de la ira no quiere decir esté incapacitado para sentir cualquier otra cosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tengo una duda respecto a tí, Asmodeo.

-Adelante, pregunta.

-¿Por qué la empatía hacia mí? No hablo de hoy en día, me refiero antes, cuando ocurrió el incidente en mi casa hace varios años.

La mirada de la demonio y la cazadora se encontraron, la mujer de ojos dorados se detuvo a pensar por un momento para resignarse a suspirar con pesadez previo a tomar asiento en una silla en la cocina.

-No siempre fuí así de empática con los humanos. Hubo una temporada donde disfrutaba el manipularlos, hacer que se mataran entre ellos todo por lujuria desenfrenada. Muchos poblados ardieron por mi causa, lugar que pisaba, lugar donde traía miseria y destrucción a todo lo que me rodea.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar entonces?

-Una muestra de empatía.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Te sorprendería como la acción más simple puede generar el más grande de los cambios. El mundo está lleno de situaciones similares.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Actuar como si nada haya pasado entre nosotras.

-Si tanto anhelas ser castigada eso se puede arreglar.

-Asmodeo. . .

-Twilight, esto no es sobre si te perdoné o no, tampoco es sobre Sunset. Porque nada de ello importa si al final del día poco valor tiene para tí que digamos eso.

-¿Cómo pueden las dos seguir a mi lado tras todo lo que hice?

-Algunas personas son comprensivas con los demás. ¿Tú eres comprensiva con los demás? ¿Eres comprensiva contigo mismo?

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta de la cazadora; tras procesar las palabras de la demonio alzó su rostro para verla a los ojos, muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, todos orientados a la misma pregunta, la misma incógnita, capaz ese era el motivo de la nula colaboración de su otra mitad.

A fin de cuentas, sería mentir por parte suya el decir que la sola existencia de aquella mitad le generaba repudio. Y ella probablemente lo sabía.

-Gracias, Asmodeo-replicaba la cazadora terminando sus sándwiches para darle la mitad de uno antes de abandonar la cocina con un vaso de refresco en la mano.

-No hay de qué-comentaba esta para darle un mordisco al pan y esbozar una sonrisa-Buen Sandwich.

-Deberías de reposar más tiempo, Sunset.

-Estoy bien Charm, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo está Twilight?

-Bien. Mejor que cuando se peleó contigo, eso es seguro.

El ángel caído se observó en el reflejo de su ventana, detallando su aspecto. Seguía siendo ella.

La habitación donde reposaba era sumamente elegante, algo esperado de una mansión: su impresionante arquitectura y enorme tamaño eran típicas de las mansiones de la segunda época victoriana. Sus candelabros y lámparas de oro fueron adaptados a la edad moderna al añadir circuitos eléctricos a cada uno de ellos. Siendo aquellos brillantes colores contrastados por la madera oscura e inmuebles mayoritariamente tapizados de un terciopelo rojo carmesí.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad y preocupación, Charm; de verdad que lo aprecio-indicaba el ángel abrazando con fuerza a la cazadora, esta retorna el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, es lo mínimo que podía hacer tras todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Tengo unas cosas en mente, pero por ahora quisiera ver a Twilight de ser posible.

De las múltiples actitudes que ha tomado Twilight tras dar un vistazo a la realidad oculta tras el velo de misterio que era su pasado, una de ellas se mantenía firme: Veía su lado demoníaco y todo lo relacionado a este como algo negativo.

Algo descartable, olvidable; una parte de ella que generaba repudio. Era comprensible que aquel lado no quisiera nada que ver con ella tras aquel trato, si a eso le sumaba que la primera vez que intentaba contactar con ella genuinamente era por mero interés personal… Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella de un modo u otro.

-Hey, Midnight ¿Cómo estás?-Cuestionaba Twilight tomando asiento para empezar a comer-Traje algo de comer para las dos, espero te guste, personalmente los sandwiches se me dan de maravilla-comentaba con una leve sonrisa disfrutando de su comida viendo su reflejo emular cada movimiento con precisión quirúrgica-¿Sabes algo, Midnight? Creo que…

-Twilight ¿Estás aquí?-La puerta de la oscura habitación fue entreabierta, una mujer de rizos cuyos colores transmitían una sensación de calor se hallaba en la entrada, Sparkle se vió forzada a voltear a verla, frunciendo levemente el ceño tras reconocerla, más no por la presencia de ella en sí, sino un arco reflejo producto del miedo hacia esta.

-Sunset. Es… bueno ver que estás mejor.

-No fue mucho el daño que me hicieron, he pasado por cosas peores-replicaba el ángel caído aún en el marco de la puerta, esperando el permiso para ingresar a la habitación, recibiendo una confirmación por parte de Twilight al esta indicarle con la mano que ingresara.

-¿Has sufrido peor daño que perder tus alas? Me es difícil de creer.

-Las heridas físicas sanan, con magia incluso es como si nunca las hayas sufrido. Las heridas emocionales y mentales nunca se cierran del todo, siempre quedan cicatrices, pequeñas grietas en el corazón y la mente. Esa clase de cosas la magia no puede arreglar.

-Sunset, perdón por todo; yo…

-Está bien, Twilight. Soy más comprensiva de lo que crees. Aprendí a serlo a las malas.

-¿No soy la primera que te apuñala por la espalda?

-No, tampoco eres la primera en perder un familiar cercano por tu culpa.

Aquella revelación generó una clara sorpresa en la cazadora, quién sacudió su cabeza ligeramente creyendo haber escuchado, revisando que en caso de ser una alucinación sonora esta no se debiera a cansancio o fatiga.

-Sí, tengo una familia. Muy extensa de hecho, desperdigados alrededor del mundo. Mi primer hijo, mi orgullo y a su vez mi mayor fracaso. Hay una triste realidad de la maternidad, es un proceso de ensayo y error, nada sencillo de alcanzar. No entraré en detalles pero al día de hoy me culpo por lo ocurrido.

-Espera, dame un momento para procesarlo-replicaba Sparkle sosteniendo su cabeza agitando la misma para recobrar su claridad mental-¿Por qué te culpas de lo ocurrido? Una traición recae en las manos de quién la ejecuta.

-Una traición ocurre siempre por una razón, Twilight. Nadie que realmente crea en una causa, en unos ideales se une a tal cruzada con la idea en mente de destronar al líder.

-Creo que te falta estudiar más historia humana, Sunset.

-Capaz… capaz el ver siempre lo mejor en los demás me haga una ilusa, una tonta incluso; pero me gusta creer que todos son capaces de hacer bien.

-Es bueno ver una visión tan positiva por parte de un ángel. Siempre pensé que eran estrictos con las reglas que les dejó el señor antes de desaparecer.

-No soy como los demás. . . Supongo que soy la oveja negra del rebaño.

-No, eres la oveja más pura de todos, pero esa pureza es tan grande que ahuyenta a los auto-aclamados puritanos.

-¿Crees en la gravedad?

Aquella pregunta descolocó por completo a la cazadora, la sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Crees en la gravedad, Twilight?

-Es un concepto científico. Creo que me es imposible no creer en ella cuando sufro sus efectos a diario.

-No hablo de ese tipo de gravedad. Entre algunos ángeles existe la creencia de que la gravedad afecta nuestro día a día. La gravedad de cada persona, cada ser es distinta. Gravitamos naturalmente hacia aquello acorde con nuestras acciones, no obstante; siempre existe la posibilidad de cambiar la naturaleza de aquella energía que escoge tus caminos a lo largo de la vida.

-Suena a algo muy hermoso. Supongo que la "gravedad" me ha afectado mucho, todo lo malo que me ha pasado es una consecuencia de mis malas acciones. Karma a fin de cuentas.

-Si de verdad crees en la gravedad, entonces analicemos tu vida: Conociste al único pecado capital capaz de sentir empatía, de mostrar rasgos humanos a pesar de su oscura naturaleza. Un ángel ha estado vigilándote de cerca, anteponiendo tu seguridad e integridad por encima de la suya. Una familia comprensiva que te apoyó pese a la confusión e ira que te rodeaba, una maestra que lo ha dado todo por tí para asegurarse de que puedas sobrevivir en el mundo mágico que nos rodea. Pienso que si la gravedad realmente existe, ella es la prueba definitiva de que en el fondo no eres el monstruo que crees ser. Tienes tus momentos altos y bajos, todos los tenemos, incluso dios tiene malos días pero: Una mala acción no elimina una buena o viceversa. Al final del día depende de tí si haces el bien o el mal. Dime, Twilight ¿Crees en la gravedad?-preguntaba Sunset a su compañera con una leve sonrisa de aceptación y comprensión.

La cazadora retornó la sonrisa.

-Sí. Supongo que tienes razón, sea Twilight Sparkle o Midnight Samael Sparkle. En el fondo soy la misma, somos la misma entidad. Sólo me gustaría que ella respondiera mi llamado.

-Lo hará eventualmente. Disculparse no arregla las cosas de manera inmediata: algunas personas o entidades requieren de tiempo para aceptarte de regreso. Pero el sólo hecho de que te disculpes es la muestra de que valoras más tu relación con esa persona que tu propio ego.

-Tienes razón-replicaba Sparkle levantándose de su silla tras finalizar la comida para apagar la vela y abrir las persianas de su cuarto, permitiendo a la luz ingresar, bañando su habitación con aquel cálido manto. Exploró con la vista el hermoso bosque que rodeaba la casa de Charm en la cima de una colina, el bosque se hallaba tapizado por una profunda capa de nieve, el invierno llevaba ya una buena temporada.

Apreció con una sonrisa el lago congelado cercano al hogar de Charm: donde solía descansar en las tardes calurosas de verano y patinar sobre el hielo en los inviernos más helados. Detalló el jardín trasero: lugar que sirvió de estudio personal donde la joven se dedicaba a leer sus libros y prepararse para los exámenes, fuesen de Charm o de su Universidad, la UCC, tendría que volver a visitarla un día de estos, extrañaba a la directora y sub-directora.

-Realmente es un día hermoso ¿No crees Twily?

Sintió la presencia de alguien caminar acercarse, más asumia se trataba de Asmodeo o Charm, no de su hermano. La mujer giró levemente su cabeza viendo a su hermano al costado, disfrutando del paisaje junto a ella, notando tras de sí que a Sunset se le habían unido Asmodeo y Charm.

-Ciertamente lo es. . .-No sabía qué decir, sentía que las disculpas estarían de más en este punto. Había sido ingrata con muchos, en especial su familia. Sin embargo: sentía que aún le ocultaban algo, un detalle pequeño que no lograba del todo agarrar-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí.

-No me dijiste nada.

-Lo descubrí recientemente ¿Sabes por qué me volví oficial de policía?

-Para proteger y salvar vidas, cosa que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer con madre.

Negó con la cabeza.

-De ser así, hubiera sido bombero. Siempre creí que decías la verdad, que alguien más estaba en la casa. Madre estaba sola contigo, tú estabas durmiendo a esa hora y padre estaba de viaje por el trabajo. Sé que mamá nunca iniciaría un incendio de tal magnitud, mucho menos dejar que se descontrolara a la primera señal de peligro, era muy paranoica.

-Tenía sus motivos.

-Ciertamente, da miedo el saber que hay todo un mundo oculto allá afuera. Pero, como venía diciendo: Me volví oficial de policía para dar con el sujeto responsable, lo encontré y cuando nos vimos cara a cara pude comprender muchas cosas que antes no tenían sentido. Siempre me decía "¿Cómo le hacía madre para siempre descubrir todo lo que le ocultaba?" Su capacidad para estar presente en todo momento de nuestras vidas era inexplicable, sobrenatural. Hablé con padre y me respondió "Planeabamos decirles a los dos cuando Twilight cumpliera los 15 años, así tú serías lo suficiente mayor como para manejar la verdad y ella lo suficientemente madura como para comprenderla".

-Eso suena a madre y padre. Entonces, te encontraste con Lucifer…

(Un par de días antes)

-Sí, estoy siguiendo la pista que me dieron, nuevamente, gracias por la información, Robert-Shining conversaba por el celular tras detenerse en lo que era una especie de bar-restaurante. Deteniendo su carro en el estacionamiento antes de ingresar al local.

El bar era de aspecto rústico, la mayoría de su estructura estaba conformado por tablas de madera pulida acompañada de tapicería verde y ornamentos dorados en cada esquina notando cámaras de seguridad a lo largo del local. El olor de la comida captó su atención, sin embargo, tal distracción no pudo desviar su mirada fija de lo que sin duda alguna entraba en la descripción que tanto buscaba.

Sentada en una mesa ubicada en el rincón de la sala, una voluptuosa mujer de aspecto atrayente se hallaba conversando con un sujeto de rizos negros como el espacio, un cabello tan sedoso que la seda más fina envidiaría tales hebras, detalle fácilmente notable a pesar de su corte. Una barba con candado vistiendo de manera elegante y tonalidades oscuras, todo ello siendo contrastado por aquella sonrisa blanca resplandeciente y mirada dorada como el oro mismo.

Shining reconocía esa clase de sonrisas, las había visto mucho en una clase particular de criminales: cazadores que acercan a sus presas con aquella actitud elocuente, palabras elaboradas y dicción impecable. Tres teorías surgieron en su mente, un asesino serial: Aunque su vestimenta no iba de acorde a tal perfil, los asesinos seriales buscaban mezclarse con el resto, no destacar. Secuestrador tampoco encajaba en el perfil, se veía como alguien demasiado pudiente para malgastar su tiempo en tales tareas.

Este sujeto encajaba con el tercer perfil, el más peligroso de todos. Un criminal con poder, influencias y dinero. Alguien capaz de andar libre por las calles sin temerle a nada, presumiendo sus bienes y privilegios. Este sujeto podía perfectamente estar anexado a algún tipo de mafia o en el peor de los casos, tener raíces con alguna compañía o funcionario legal, motivo más alarmante aún.

El oficial se acercó a la mesa para tomar asiento, siendo su presencia notada por la mujer pero directamente ignorada por el hombre. La dama lo miró fijamente, como tratando de identificarlo, por un segundo pareció que conocía a Shining, sin embargo, antes de poder profundizar más en sus reacciones, este hablaría.

-Perdonen la interrupción, Shining Armor, policía de Canterlot. Espero no les moleste responder algunas de mis dudas-Voz firme pero tranquila, apegada al protocolo, cuestionar sin amenazar: el tono de voz era clave.

-Pero por supuesto, oficial-la voz del sujeto encajaba con el perfil que Shining le había asignado a tal sospechoso. Vino buscando a su hermana, pero terminó topándose con lo que esta probablemente perseguía-¿En qué le podemos ayudar?

-¿Alguno de los dos reconoce a esta mujer?-preguntaba mostrando una foto de Twilight a ambos, la dama desvió la mirada, el hombre respondió.

-¿Y qué le hace creer que conozcamos a tal mujeron? De yo tener una fémina así en mi proximidad: creo que ya la habría abordado con uno de los mejores tragos que este bar pueda ofrecer.

-Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Estoy investigando su desaparición, una buena fuente me señaló este bar. Y una fuente aún más confiable me dijo que estaba sentada en esta mesa.

-¿Y qué clase de fuente podría ser esa? Ya quisiera yo tener un amigo así.

-Algunos le dicen "El gran hermano"-Indicaba con una leve movimiento de cabeza, señalando una de las cámaras de seguridad del local, estaba mintiendo, pero era sin duda alguna una buena herramienta de presión y persuasión.

-¿De verdad? Wow, no sabía que la policía ahora tenía acceso a las cámaras en locales privados.

Mientras el sujeto no creía nada de lo que decía, la dama claramente sabía algo. Capaz podría trabajar alrededor de ella para obtener lo que deseaba.

-Estás muy callada ¿Algo que desees contar?-presionó Shining a la dama.

-Todo lo contrario, no tengo nada que decir u opinar. Me resulta curioso que de todas las mesas vengas a molestar a la cual posee a los dos individuos con el aspecto más refinado ¿Seguro que no buscas sacarnos algo más que preguntas?

-Si hubiera venido sin pruebas ni evidencias capaz. Pero he estado persiguiendo a Twilight ya una temporada. Primero el incidente en reciente, ahora la ven rondando este bar y en ambas ocasiones estaba la constante de que una mujer de aspecto refinado se ubicaba en las proximidades.

-No veo como el incidente de la mansión puede llevarte a un bar en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

-¿Y cómo usted sabe de tal incidente?

-Las noticias, cariño. ¿O es que no ves el canal 6?

-Lo veo a diario y de hecho, el incidente se está manteniendo en secreto hasta que no pueda ocultarse más o ubiquemos al culpable. A fin de cuentas la muerte de un hombre con tales influencias económicas no es algo que se pueda dejar salir a la luz así como así.

La mujer permaneció callada.

-¿Saben otra cosa interesante? ¿Recuerdan cuando el negocio de Coin se expandió con una velocidad impresionante? Los analistas decían que era algo nunca antes visto, así que aprovechamos de ver los registros de su compañía. Tal parece que su expansión fue terrible en el primer mes, con números rojos de gran tamaño, cosa que no tiene sentido ya que fue gracias a aquel tan excelente primer año que alcanzó su posición actual. Así que decidí indagar más para descubrir una transferencia de una distribuidora de papeles con sumas de dinero exorbitantes.

La mujer tensó sus hombros mientras el sujeto mantuvo su sonrisa habitual, claramente tenía experiencia lidiando con oficiales, lo contrario a su compañera.

-¿Saben algo? Aproveché de investigar la dirección de aquella distribuidora de papeles, rastrear el origen del dinero. Cuando llegué no encontré nada fuera de lo común, fue tras obtener la orden que destapamos una inmensa cantidad de dinero lavado. No logramos rastrear el origen, cortaron las conexiones antes de ser capaces de llegar más lejos. Esta clase de modus operandi es típico de las mafias, compañías corruptas y gobiernos cuestionables. Entonces ¿Van a colaborar o tendré que ir a buscar una orden también?

Silencio, perduró por unos instantes con el único sonido de la respiración de Shining en la mesa. Fue entonces que notó la ausencia de ruidos naturales proviniendo de la mujer y el hombre en la mesa, un pequeño detalle que llamó su atención. Nuevamente fue interrumpido su análisis por el sujeto. Aplaudiendo con ironía al oficial.

-Felicidades Shining Armor. Te tomó muchos años pero finalmente lograste llegar a mi. Honestamente esperaba toparme primero con Twilight antes que contigo-Comentó el sujeto sonriente, aquella respuesta no fue esperada-Ah y hablando justamente del demonio-comentó el sujeto para voltearse y ver cara a cara a Twilight, esta se congeló por unos segundos antes de su mirada se envuelta por un fuego verdoso y alas oscuras surgir en su espalda. Shining a duras penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, viendo una explosión de fuego envolver el restaurante entero.

Aquel estallido debió lastimarlo, quemarlo, hacerle algo. No obstante, algo lo protegió, al alzar la vista pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos llameantes protegiéndolo, notando que lo protegió de las brasas con una especie de protuberancia invisible en su espada la cual sólo alcanzó a notar gracias al fuego que lo envolvía.

-Shining Armor, tenemos que hablar-replicó Sunset con calma a este mientras la batalla entre su hermana y aquel sujeto se libraba, notando Shining que el hombre no sólo bloqueaba el fuego de su hermana, sino que era capaz de crearlo de igual manera.

La dama tomó a Shining del brazo para un segundo después el oficial encontrarse en lo que parecía el rellano de la escalera de entrada a una enorme mansión en medio de la nada. Este observó los alrededores confundido en busca de la mujer que lo salvó, no obstante, fue incapaz de dar con ella.

-¿Perdido, Shining?

El joven alzó la mirada para ver a una mujer en la entrada de la mansión portando ropas ligeras y lentes rojos.

-Ven, es una noche helada y se va a poner peor. Tengo chocolate caliente y galletitas de miel.

-Es por ello que no te asustaste cuando me viste en ese estado en la casa del profeta… Lo lamento, Shining. Debí decirte, ser una buena hermana-replicaba Sparkle agachando la mirada.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa, debí de apoyarte mejor. Fallé en comprender que no necesitabas apoyo económico o material, necesitabas un amigo, un hermano para ayudarte a sobrellevar las cosas y yo simplemente me concentré en darte todo lo demás y perseguir la verdad. Los dos pecamos en ese aspecto.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Los dos cometimos errores. Y ahora es momento de enmendarlos, atar los últimos cabos sueltos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-Cuestionaba Charm a esta.

-Afrontar mi pasado y atar el último cabo suelto. Voy a ir a confrontar a Lucifer.

-No.

Aquella respuesta la descolocó por completo.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a ir a pelear con él, yo me encargaré de ello-reafirmó Charm a esta.

-No, no vas a hacerme esto, Charm. Yo iré a plantarle cara, no tú.

-Si vas a pelear con él todo lo que aprendiste, todo este viaje fue por nada.

-El viaje era sobre descubrir la verdad. Ahora que la sé sólo me queda terminar lo que empecé.

-No te puedo permitir que lo enfrentes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy débil? ¿Emocionalmente inestable? ¿Porque lastimé a Sunset?

-No es eso, Twilight…

-¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que deje todo esto atrás si no tengo un cierre personalmente satisfactorio?! ¡Sé que es poderoso pero mínimo escupirle la ca..!

-¡Es tu padre!

-¿Qué?-la cazadora retrocedió de inmediato mirando a Charm con consternación absoluta.

-En un principio no estaba segura, luego vi tu mitad demoníaca en acción y lo supe. Ese fuego verde que lanzas, es fuego espiritual, una habilidad única de Lucifer Samael Morningstar. Cuando te revivió y cambió tu nombre hizo mucho más que eso. Te dió parte de su esencia y al ser tú su hija eso te convierte en el anti-cristo.

Twilight retrocedió, cada paso que daba le costaba mantener el equilibrio, cayendo sentada encima de su cama.

-Dentro de unas horas se supone que debes de abrir la puerta al infierno. El inicio del fin. 31 de diciembre del 2020.

Empezó a hiperventilar, Shining reaccionó a la revelación de Charm de forma más violenta.

-¿Cómo que mi hermana es el anticristo? ¡Eso no me lo dijiste cuando hablamos! ¡¿Cómo nos vas a decir eso cuando estamos a 12 horas del fin?!-Exigió Shining respuestas para ver a Charm abandonar la sala-¡No me ignores, Charm!-reclamó este para verla salir del cuarto, volteando a ver a su hermana, quien estaba a nada de tener un ataque de pánico-Maldita sea-se quejó para suspirar pesadamente y acercarse a Twilight junto a Sunset y Asmodeo.

-Twilight, esta bien, no te preocupes… sé que es difícil de entender pero…

-¿Dónde?-exigió la cazadora a Sunset y Asmodeo.

-Un cementerio al norte de Canterlot-La respuesta del ángel caído fue inesperada para la demonio y Shining.

-Bien… es hora de acabar con esto. . .-Indicaba levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, notando que la misma estaba bloqueada con magia, la cazadora estaba lista para intentar romper las barreras mágicas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, notando que de un momento a otro estaba en el asiento de copiloto del carro de su hermano, con Shining al volante, Sunset y Asmodeo en el asiento trasero.

-Vamos-Indicaba el ángel caído recuperando su aliento-No puedo llevarlos tan lejos como antes, mi magia de luz está muy reducida. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, nos veremos allá, Twilight. Asmodeo y yo tantearemos el terreno primero.

-¿Estás segura de...? Y se fue. . . -La demonio suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos para ver a Twilight y Shining, con este arrancando el vehículo y retirándose del bosque-Supongo que iré a tantear el terreno, nos vemos allá.

Shining vió a su hermana levemente mientras conducía, si ella quería hacer esto que así sea, no iba a darle la espalda nunca más.

En la ciudad de Canterlot muchas cosas extrañas y bizarras pasaban por debajo del ojo público. No porque fueran difíciles de encontrar, sino porque quienes lo hacían, no solían volver a ser vistos. Teorías existían al respecto, pero nadie podía realmente apuntar a la causa de dichos acontecimientos.

Los religiosos decían que era un castigo divino, advertencias del más allá sobre que estamos haciendo mal. Otros decían que eran actos del gobierno hechos por debajo de la mesa, que no se podía confiar en las entidades públicas, algunos rayaban la paranoia absoluta al decir que no era seguro poner un pie en la calle en altas horas de la noche, pero la realidad era otra, no era ni buena, ni mala, era algo que siempre ha estado ahí y que esta noche se hacía presente en el cielo tormentoso sobre la ciudad.

Mientras las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban dando paso a lo que sería el "El ascenso", los últimos rayos del sol se aferraban como podían desesperadamente a los edificios y la estructura de la ciudad, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por evitar su desaparición e impedir el insensible avance de las sombras.

(31 de Diciembre 2020, 20 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

Una energía extraña rodeaba el cementerio antiguo localizado al norte de la ciudad, en las afueras de la misma. Se decía que en dicha ubicación se encontraban los restos de brujas, hechiceros malignos y originalmente: indígenas.

Estos defendieron hasta fallecer defendiendo su tierra sagrada de los invasores del norte, la leyenda asume que maldijeron las tierras con el propósito de que nadie se acercase a tal lugar, no era para menos, todos los que visitaban tal ubicación terminaban perdiendo la cabeza, desaparecidos o directamente sus cadáveres eran encontrados un par de días después en las cercanías a tan lúgubre sitio. Se creía que algún tipo de maldición rondaba el antiguo cementerio.

En las cercanías de dicho cementerio, sin previo aviso: dos figuras se materializaron de la nada, una envuelta en un rayo de luz, la otra sumergida en las sombras, estas se detuvieron a esperar por varios minutos hasta que una tercera y última figura llegó caminando con calma, colocándose al costado de cada una y analizando desde la lejanía la imponente pared de roca que rodeaba tal ubicación, cuya única entrada se hallaba abierta de par en par, invitándolas a ingresar.

-¿Listas?-preguntó la recién llegada

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer esto-cuestionaba sus motivos la mujer surgida de la oscuridad. Una carencia absoluta de miedo ante la muerte que posiblemente las esperaba a las tres, cargando consigo un aspecto, atrayente con un aura intoxicante, todo ello imbuido en un velo de misterio acompañado por dos hermosos ojos dorados brillando con lujuria e intensidad natural a pesar de su expresión facial.

-No lo es, dudo que salgamos con vida-replicó la chica nacida en la luz. Tenía un pelo con tonalidades rojizas y amarillentas, acompañado de ese pelo largo portaba un abrigo de tela delgada completamente blanco, con una blusa beige debajo, exponiendo un emblema de corazón alado en el centro, contrastando con unos jeans negros y zapatos de vestir del mismo color.

-Gracias a las dos por venir-Indicó la mujer en el medio del grupo quién llegó caminando al lugar, tratándose de una chica con cabellos púrpura de distintas tonalidades que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Vestía una camisa de vestir blanco, con botones negros, dicha camisa era visible por debajo de un chaleco de mujer color vino emparejado con una corbata de tonalidades moradas cuyo detalle final era una solitaria chispa mágica en el centro del nudo, complementaba su look semi-formal con unos pantalones de vestir negros en conjunto con zapatos del mismo color, siendo estos deportivos más careciendo de algún tipo de diseño exagerado o detalle característico de este tipo de prendas, siendo estos completamente negros.

-Ni lo menciones. ¿Unas palabras antes de ingresar? No sé, una especie de motivación.

-Si con motivación te refieres a decir "No sean cobardes perras asquerosas" o "Si siguen deteniéndose a cuestionar mi plan sobre la marcha nos terminará alcanzando la muerte antes de lo que esperan, basuras"-Se burlaba la dama en las sombras.

-Cállate Asmodeo-replicaba la chica de rizos morados a la extraña mujer mágica, quién tras una leve carcajada se liberó de las sombras que la ocultaba, cargando consigo un aspecto más demoníaco, rallando en lo vulgar, casi llegando a lo explícito.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan, Twilight?-pregunta Sunset a su compañera con calma mientras avanzaba hacia el laberinto.

-Ok, es un plan complejo, pero dentro de lo que cabe, es perfecto, sólo debemos sobrevivir-Su gran estrategia fue completamente recibida con el silencio absoluto de sus compañeras siendo recibida con dos distintas miradas, una de sorpresa, indignación y rabia, la otra con una enorme sonrisa atrayente y maligna.

-Suena a que tienes muy claras las cosas-Comenta Asmodeo sonriente.

-¿Estás loca, Twilight?-Cuestionaba Sunset acortando la distancia entre las dos, usando su magia para halarla de la camisa-¿Cómo que no tienes un plan?-Su ira se convirtió en un preocupación-Estamos a punto de pasar por algo extremadamente complicado ¿Y tú plan es simplemente sobrevivir? ¿No tienes nada en mente? ¿Todos estos días sabiendo a qué nos enfrentábamos y no planeaste nada?

-No sé qué tramas, pero no dejaré que Morningstar abra la puerta, así que elabora un plan. Es nuestro deber el tratar de hacer algo más allá de sólo mantenernos con vida.

-Ya estamos aquí ¿No? Si sólo me interesara sobrevivir ¿Para qué venir en primer lugar?

Una buena respuesta que generó una realización en el rostro de su compañera.

-Entonces sí tienes un plan...

-Debemos movernos, no hay ruido más allá del de la brisa, si los animales abandonaron el área significa que vamos tarde, tenemos que movernos antes de que las cosas se tornen especialmente sangrientas-Sparkle ignoró por completo el comentario de su familia. Avanzando hacia el cementerio para detenerse ante este, viendo la imponente entrada al gigante laberinto de tumbas que las separaba de su objetivo, una enorme pared de roca rodeaba el mismo, evitando su paso y debido a una fuerza invisible, el ingresar con magia estaba fuera de discusión, mientras la mujer analizaba con calma las múltiples posibles trampas que debía de haber en tan enorme ubicación, le era imposible el no recordar cómo su jornada la llevó hasta aquí, pensando con especial énfasis en el día en que descendió a la oscuridad.


	7. Hellblazing

_**Hellblazing**_

Una pelea como ninguna otra se llevaba a cabo: El choque del metal contra el metal, las chispas esparciéndose por el campo de batalla, la sangre de ambos guerreros cubría parte del suelo y sus armas, ambos rehusandose a morir. Los hermanos se vieron uno al otro, con un sólo objetivo en mente. Acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Miguel veía ante sí a un sucio traidor, un monstruo con sed de poder, deseoso de controlarlo todo para crear y modificar el mundo a su antojo. Sacrificando miles de inocentes en persecución de sus ideales y objetivos egoístas. Lucifer veía ante sí al único sujeto que siempre se ha interpuesto en su camino. El hombre que le impedía obtener el poder necesario para traer orden, paz y justicia al mundo corrupto e imperfecto creado por su padre.

Ambos hermanos se prepararon para lo que sería su ataque final, cada uno con su arma en mano. Miguel portando la espada creada por su padre, aquella destinada a eliminar el mal sin importar donde se encontrase. Lucifer sosteniendo en sus manos su propia espada, el símbolo de su poder, decidido a alcanzar sus objetivos sin importar las consecuencias.

Se lanzaron al ataque sin dudarlo, no había marcha atrás: Un simple corte determinará al vencedor del combate. Y con un simple movimiento de ambas espadas, Lucifer recibió un corte certero y Miguel se alzó victorioso por encima de su hermano. Lo detalló en completa serenidad, las alas sangrientas de su hermano en el suelo mientras este se retorcía del dolor retrocediendo lentamente lleno de ira y odio, no obstante, un leve vestigio de piedad y empatía se mostró en los ojos del ángel, quién se acercó a su hermano en un desesperado y último intento de convencerlo de volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue, la estrella del amanecer que traía consigo la luz del día.

Más su hermano no iba a aceptar la piedad de Miguel, aquello sería una muestra de debilidad. Paso a paso fue retrocediendo para finalmente llegar al borde de la arena, prefiriendo el mismo acabar con el combate antes que darle el gusto al ángel.

Miguel corrió, extendiendo su mano, rehusandose a dejar ir a su hermano, no obstante, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, Lucifer muy orgulloso para aceptar la ayuda de los demás, hizo un corte en la palma de la mano de su hermano cubriendo la hoja de la espada con fuego espiritual, forzandolo a retroceder debido al intenso dolor para finalmente, Lucifer caer del cielo.

(5 minuto antes de la puerta de fuego)

-Fue mi error y el mundo paga las consecuencias de mis actos-El ángel observó cada detalle del inmenso mausoleo donde se ubicaba. Esperando pacientemente que se diera el inicio del fin. La puerta de fuego sería abierta de un modo u otro. Fue inteligente por parte de Sparkle el decidir venir por las buenas. Miguel tenía un asunto inconcluso con su hermano, algo que debía resolverse de una vez por todas. Analizando detenidamente, buscando el motivo del cambio repentino en Lucifer.

Deseaba preguntarle a su padre, pero este desapareció sin dejar rastro. Una simple nota fue dejada para el ángel, quién siempre la cargaba consigo, revisando uno de sus bolsillos para tomar la misma y analizar la escritura.

"Querido hijo:

Tras el incidente con Lucifer me es imposible el negar mi fracaso. Modifiqué la realidad, traje a la vida este enorme universo, esta realidad en la que vivimos. Más fallé en el primer principio, lo más importante y valorado...

Proveí al mundo y mis creaciones de todos los materiales necesarios para sobrevivir, les dí la luz, la oscuridad, los elementos y alimentos, la estructura necesaria para que aprendan e inventen ellos mismos, se conviertan en los propios creadores de su futuro.

Pero fallé en lo más importante: Fuí el creador del mundo pero nunca su padre. Me distancié, creyendo que con darles todo lograrían alcanzar su felicidad, más nunca les dí el amor y atención que se merecían. Sólo aparecía para castigar y reprochar, creando una imagen cruel y despiadada. No estuve ahí para apoyar a Lucifer, ser la piedra angular que debí ser en un principio, el pilar de apoyo emocional que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Mi primer hijo, mi mayor orgullo y mi mayor fracaso, con mi propia soberbia, mi propio pecado siendo pasado a este. Ha llegado la hora de que deje de ser un creador y sea un padre.

Vagaré por el mundo de los vivos con distintos nombres y aspectos, aprenderé lo que significa ser un padre, estaré ahí para quienes me necesiten, les daré aquello que a Lucifer nunca pude darle. Espero puedas perdonarme por irme sin avisar, pero sabía que tú y los otros se opondrían a mi decisión. Las despedidas nunca han sido mi fuerte, el tuyo tampoco.

Estaré siempre cerca y te daré todo el apoyo que necesites, más nunca sabrás que fuí yo. Te amo mucho, Miguel"

(En otro lado)

"El poder lo es todo"

Aquella frase resonaba con Lucifer al grado de definir sus acciones y pensamientos: Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás el repudio en su rostro era evidente. Fracasó como ángel; su trabajo era ser la estrella del amanecer: La fuente de luz que alejaría la oscuridad del mundo marcando el final de una era de dioses falsos y entidades espaciales.

Sin embargo: Todo el poder que cargó consigo no fue suficiente a la hora de la verdad. Y Lucifer nunca olvidaría eso. Lo recordaba a cada momento del día, estaba en los oscuros rincones de su cabeza, atormentando su ser cuando la única compañía que poseía era su propia mente.

Debía de ser una misión sencilla. Expulsar a aquellas entidades extra-planetarias. Aquellos monstruos antiguos que corrían libremente por los distintos planos de la existencia. Monstruosidades de inmenso poder cuyas formas bizarras recordaban a las más grandes pesadillas surgidas de la mente de un alma atormentada.

Su poder fue demasiado. Sus compañeros cayeron uno a uno, desesperado; suplicó por la ayuda de padre ¿Y qué hizo él? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Trató de buscar una explicación, su padre nunca le daría la espalda, seguramente tendría una muy buena razón para hacer oídos sordos a sus plegarias.

Las cosas le quedaron muy claras cuando aquel que más amaba le dió la espalda.

Estaba confundido en esa entonces, meditando; buscando una explicación a la falta de empatía de sus familiares. Hasta que inevitablemente llegó a la conclusión definitiva: Su fracaso fue castigado con la indiferencia de los demás.

Lucifer no volvería a perder un combate contra aquellos demonios. Y en su desespero por buscar el poder necesario para limpiar su honor, terminó descubriendo por accidente el enorme poder oculto tras las almas.

Sus hermanos lo condenaron, su padre también. Sus acciones ante ellos eran injustificadas, pero Lucifer sabía la verdad. La única manera de proteger la creación de su padre era obteniendo el poder necesario. Una vez Lucifer estuviera al mismo nivel que su padre, este podría finalmente descansar y ver orgulloso como su hijo no sólo le permitía el finalmente tomar vacaciones, sino cómo con un simple chasquido de sus dedos eliminaría de la faz del multiverso toda esencia maligna. Era una pena que su familia no lo pensara así.

(Varios milenios atrás)

La victoria fue aplastante. Lucifer no le bastó con eliminar a las fuerzas demoníacas que amenazaban la creación de su padre; las pulverizó por completo. No quedó nada, las llamas celestiales de la estrella del amanecer desintegraron al enemigo a tal nivel que ni polvo quedó en el campo como prueba alguna de su existencia.

El poder de las almas era impresionante.

-¿Qué has hecho, Lucifer?-preguntó su hermano Gabriel retrocediendo al ver horrorizado las acciones de su hermano.

-Aplastar al enemigo, eso hice ¿Cómo puedo mostrar empatía ante seres repulsivos e inferiores?

-La empatía y compasión es la que define nuestras acciones. Por algo somos arcángeles: ponemos el ejemplo y corremos la palabra del señor. Si empezamos a exterminar a aquellos seres tentados por las sombras no nos respetaran por amor, sino por miedo.

-Me parece excelente. Que el mal tema nuestra sola existencia: Sin importar donde se oculte, la estrella del amanecer exterminará las sombras de la noche.

-Esa no es la manera del señor.

-La manera de dios es equivocada, hermano. El perdonarle la vida a esas cosas, buscar siempre lo mejor en ellos sólo conlleva a sentir el acero de la derrota clavada en tu espalda. Y una vez erradiquemos la maldad del mundo, podremos gobernar sobre el resto.

Aquella frase descolocó por completo a Gabriel. Con el arcángel viendo a su hermano como si de una abominación se tratase.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Las demás creaciones de nuestro señor son débiles, viven en un conflicto constante y se matan los unos a los otros en guerras santas venerando dioses falsos. Necesitan guiatura, protección, el libre albedrío que les ha dado nuestro señor sólo ha generado destrucción y sufrimiento. Con los ángeles como líderes nada de ello va a pasar.

-Padre nunca aprobaría tales métodos.

-Padre tampoco aprobaría la pérdida de la vida inocente sin un castigo digno. En un pestañeo perdí 121.314 ángeles y padre sólo se sentó a ver. No voy a seguir a quién ignora las injusticias y deja pasar sin castigo la muerte de sus hijos. Es por ello que estoy recolectando almas para incrementar mi poder, una vez tenga las suficientes para darle fuerza a mi fuego espiritual podré…

-Almas… ¿Dijiste almas? ¿Me estás diciendo qué...?

-Fue un sacrificio noble por parte suya. Tal acción no pasará desapercibida por mí ni será olvidada, aquellos que me prestaron su fuerza serán recompensados cuando los traiga de regreso.

Gabriel finalmente empezó a alejarse de su hermano, viéndolo por lo que era realmente, reconociendo la amenaza ante él, blandiendo su espada y preparándose para combatir.

-Te has convertido en algo peor a lo que combatimos.

-El poder lo es todo Gabriel. Es la única forma de proveer estabilidad y seguridad al mundo que nos rodea.

-Padre no aceptará esto, nadie lo hará. Si sigues por este camino puedes ser exiliado o peor...

-Que así sea, puedo soportar el exilio, todo para obtener el poder necesario para generar un cambio permanente-Indicaba Lucifer para tomar su espada cubierta de fuego espiritual viendo fijamente a su hermano-Veamos cuánto puedes aguantar, Gabriel.

(4 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

Charm estaba molesta, sumamente molesta. Al bloquear con magia la habitación diseñó el seguro para que su alumna no pudiera abandonar la sala con magia o métodos convencionales. También puso seguros extra en caso de que Asmodeo o Shining intentarán algo, más nunca previó que Sunset sería la que sacara a su alumna de la casa.

Se aprovechó de que la mujer se encontraba ocupada tomando sus armas y preparándose para la batalla. Cuando Charm se percató de lo ocurrido, ya le llevaban una sólida ventaja, teniendo la cazadora que usar sus habilidades demoníacas para llegar velozmente a la ubicación deseada.

Deteniéndose tras usar una de sus habilidades para aparecer a un costado del cementerio, viendo sus imponentes murallas y defensas mágicas. La mitad demonio tenía poseía dos cuernos en su cabeza a la par que una armadura ligera de hueso demoníaco reforzado con energías oscuras protegía sus puntos vitales y zonas donde su enemigo pudiera intentar romper sus extremidades. Su rostro era más de acorde al de un demonio, con ojos dorados, una mandíbula de hueso mientras su cabello parecía estar compuesto por la oscuridad misma.

Charm: Ahora usando su poder demoníaco se preparaba para ingresar al cementerio, notando una escalera al costado de tan enorme estructura llegando a duras penas a la cima. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, su alumna podía encontrar las soluciones más simples y absurdas a los problemas más grandes.

(3 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

Shining se hallaba atrapado en un inmenso conflicto interno: Esperaba estacionado a un costado del enorme cementerio, optó por quedarse atrás pese a lo mucho que le doliese; a estas alturas su presencia sólo sería darle a su hermana y aliadas algo más por lo cual preocuparse, era un peso muerto en comparación. La lógica le decía que se mantuviera lejos de todo esto, no obstante; Shining estaba cansado de dejar de lado a su hermana menor. Nunca estuvo a su lado, no de la manera correcta. Y si realmente el mundo iba a acabar, preferiría hacerlo junto a su familia.

Armándose de valor, tomó su revólver y lo cargó con balas. Iba a participar en este combate, tenía una idea en mente. Si era incapaz de hacer algún tipo de daño, usaría su arma de forma inteligente a favor de su hermana.

(2 minutos antes de la puerta de fuego)

Mientras Asmodeo y Sunset utilizaban la sangre del ángel caído para abrir la entrada al inmenso mausoleo. Sparkle se separó del grupo para tomar su celular y hacer una llamada rápida.

-¿Aló?-Sonó una voz al otro lado de la línea. Twilight se quedó en silencio, notando como su respiración se había acelerado un poco junto a su ritmo cardíaco-Twilight ¿Eres tú?-Hacía mucho que la cazadora no llamaba a su padre.

-Hola, papá…

-Me alegra tanto oír tu voz Twi…

-Papá, lo sé. Descubrí toda la verdad… Y pues, quería disculparme por cómo…

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo amor... Entonces… ¿Me llamaste para ello?

-Nunca te dí las gracias por tenerme paciencia y estar ahí para mí, aunque no supe apreciarlo en esa entonces. Toda mi vida he estado persiguiendo al culpable y ahora que lo tengo de frente… ¿Qué debería de hacer, papá? ¿Crees que soy un monstruo como los demás?-preguntaba Twilight con su voz quebrándose un poco durante la llamada, teniendo que detenerse un momento para recuperar el aliento-He destruído esta familia cuando tú hiciste lo imposible por repararla… Perdón…

-Twilight, eso que estás haciendo ahora mismo. Estás mostrando empatía…

-Sí… ¿Y? Eso no quita el daño que he causado…

-La empatía es la emoción más humana de todas, el hecho de que puedas sentir empatía al grado de llorar… Los monstruos como Lucifer no lloran, pero los demonios pueden hacerlo.

-Gracias… papá…

-Nunca dudes de tí, Twilight. Siempre has sabido distinguir lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. No eres un monstruo, Twilight. Tampoco eres enteramente humana, eres algo mucho más especial.

-De verdad papá, muchas gracias… Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír-responde Twilight secándose las lágrimas con una leve sonrisa para notar que la puerta del mausoleo empezaba a abrirse con Sunset y Asmodeo indicándole que era hora-Tengo una última cosa de la cual encargarme, papá, luego de eso: Volveré a la casa y no me volveré a ir nunca más.

-Ah ¿Entonces cuando llegues te vas a quedar para siempre? ¿No planeas conseguir pareja ni mudarte del hogar? Terrible Twilight, TE-RRI-BLE.

La cazadora soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Conseguir pareja? Ya veremos. Te veo luego-Se despedía para colgar su llamada guardando su celular en el bolsillo para caminar hacia la entrada del mausoleo.

-Estamos listas, Sparkle-Indicaba Asmodeo a la cazadora.

Sparkle miró las entrada del mausoleo, con una enorme escalera de caracol que descendía hasta perderse de vista en la penumbra. La cazadora miró a sus amigas para asentir con su cabeza y finalmente descender por las escaleras, siendo la única fuente de luz aquella provista por Sunset al crear una pequeña esfera de luz con la poca esencia celestial restante.

Las tres mujeres descendieron, lo que se sintieron como minutos de descenso según el celular de la cazadora no fueron más de 30 segundos más aquello no presentaba lógica alguna: La mitad demonio contó los segundos que pasaban durante el descenso, llegando a calcular un total de 30 minutos en oposición a los 30 segundos marcados en el reloj: Asumió que al tratarse de la entrada al plano demoníaco el tiempo fluía de manera distinta en aquella bizarra ubicación.

Finalmente: Llegaron al final de la escalera, ubicándose la sala debajo de una inmensa cúpula antigua, cubierta de pies a cabeza con grabados y sellos antiguos. Aquellas medidas de seguridad mágicas se hallaban enlazadas entre sí mediante cadenas encantadas, todas convergiendo en un mismo punto. El centro de la sala, estando todas amarradas en una extraña espada de aspecto demoníaco.

-¿Una espada?-cuestionaba la cazadora intrigada, buscando acercarse a la misma notando varios restos humanos en la sala cercanos a la espada, siendo detenida por Asmodeo.

-No es cualquier espada, pertenece a Lucifer. Cualquiera que no sea él al entrar en contacto con la espada sufrirá una muerte dolorosa-Aclaraba la demonio a Sparkle.

-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta, como que le faltaban más esqueletos y sellos mágicos a la sala. No me convencía del todo-replicaba la cazadora con sarcasmo viendo el arma-¿Y esa espada qué tiene de especial?

-Con esa arma creé el plano demoníaco. Tras usar miles de almas logré darle a esa arma la capacidad de separar las realidades, dividí la oscuridad del mundo en un plano de existencia distinto, en busca de proteger a mis subordinados de los constantes ataques de los ángeles. Más los bastardos lograron arrebatarme mi arma y sellarla en este lugar-Al fondo de la sala Sparkle pudo ver a un sujeto vestido de forma elegante, sus rizos dorados se mecían suavemente con la brisa pese a no ser posible la existencia de esta. Su mirada atraía a los incautos y su sonrisa emanaba confianza, demasiada confianza, pecando en por soberbia.

-Lucifer…-Murmuraba Sparkle viendo a este fijamente apretando sus puños.

-Midnight, es bueno verte. Me alegra que hayas decidido jugar tu papel, veo que estás lista para romper los sellos que rodean la espada. Verás, esta es la cosa, la espada sólo puede ser manejada por mí, pero al tener sellos de luz un demonio no puede tomarla, así que la mejor solución es que un humano mitad demonio con mi sangre en sus venas sea la que liberé mi arma. Todo lo que debes hacer es romper las cadenas y dejar que tu papi se encargue de todo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a considerarte mi padre?-reclamó la cazadora para lanzarse de inmediato contra Lucifer pese a las advertencias de sus amigas, cargando su mano de energía oscura para crear una espada hecha de sombras, su ataque fue fácilmente esquivado por Lucifer, dejando que el corte siguiera de largo, rompiendo una de las cadenas mágicas en el proceso.

Sparkle, cegada por la ira y la posibilidad de finalmente acabar con el causante de todo su sufrimiento volvió a atacar.

-¡Tienes muchas agallas para siquiera pensar que eres mi familia!-Le gritó la cazadora mientras Lucifer se aprovechaba de la ira, esquivando y redireccionando sus ataques para cortar más sellos mágicos y cadenas.

-¡Sparkle, detente!-Gritó Asmodeo caminando hacia la cazadora en un intento por frenarla, no obstante, alguien la tomó del cuello por detrás para arrojarla al suelo con fuerza. La demonio confundida se halló rápidamente atrapada con cadenas de luz, alzando la vista para ver a un sujeto de cabello negro y vestimenta mucho más humilde que la de Lucifer, portando unos simples jeans, una camisa blanca y zapatos deportivos.

-Ah, Miguel. Esperaba tu llegada-Comentaba el demonio sonriente para esquivar un último golpe de la cazadora, arrojándola al suelo con una poderosa bofetada que la estrella contra su espada en el centro de la sala. Gracias a que Sparkle cortó varias de las cadenas y sellos, al estrellarse con la espada esta se liberó de sus cadenas, cayendo al costado de la cazadora-¿Y eso que no te lanzas al ataque?

-No pelearé contra un hombre desarmado, sin importar lo ruin y cruel que sea, incluso si aquel hombre eres tú-replicaba el arcángel con calma sosteniendo su espada en mano, esperando pacientemente por su hermano.

-Siempre fuiste el más "honorable" de los dos. El niño correcto que sigue ciegamente a un líder incapaz de mantener la paz y ofrecer estabilidad, seguridad. Cosas que yo puedo brindarle al mundo.

-Tus mentiras y engaños no funcionan conmigo.

-¿Mentiras, engaños? Mira el mundo allá afuera, las personas sufren, se matan entre ellas cuál animales. Veneran dioses falsos, predican palabras vacías llenas de hipocresía y con cada acción que toman se aproximan hacia su propia destrucción, caminando hacia el abismo confiados, creyendo que nunca van a llegar a este.

-Me parece irónico que aquel responsable de tantas muertes y sufrimiento critique a los humanos por sus acciones.

Mientras los dos hermanos platicaban, la cazadora vió su oportunidad, tomando la espada de Lucifer en sus manos buscó acabar con esto de una vez por todas, con gran velocidad se dispuso a atacar por la espalda al demonio, sin embargo, el demonio con un simple movimiento esquivó su corte, con una mano tomó la espada sin ser lastimado por su filo, la otra mano le daba un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a la cazadora a la par que le metía el pie, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y permitiendo al demonio recuperar su arma.

-Muchas gracias, cariño-replica con una enorme sonrisa el demonio para con un simple corte de su espada apuntando al suelo una grieta dimensional abrirse. El aspecto de la grieta emulaba al de un remolino hecho de fuego. De aquel agujero distintos demonios empezaron a salir, uno tras otro como nubes de energía oscura que escapaban del lugar rompiendo la enorme cúpula, creando una inmensa nube de energía oscura que empezaba a esparcirse fuerza del cementerio en todas direcciones, siendo el primer lugar al que muchos fueron, la ciudad de Canterlot.

Cada segundo que pasaba más demonios lograban escapar, Sparkle, adolorida en el suelo alzó la vista para ver la pelea como ninguna otra: El choque del metal contra el metal, las chispas esparciéndose por el campo de batalla, la sangre de ambos guerreros cubría parte del suelo y sus armas, ambos rehusandose a morir. Los hermanos se vieron uno al otro, con un sólo objetivo en mente. Acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Miguel veía ante sí a un sucio traidor, un monstruo con sed de poder, deseoso de controlarlo todo para crear y modificar el mundo a su antojo. Sacrificando miles de inocentes en persecución de sus ideales y objetivos egoístas. Lucifer veía ante sí al único sujeto que siempre se ha interpuesto en su camino. El hombre que le impedía obtener el poder necesario para traer orden, paz y justicia al mundo corrupto e imperfecto creado por su padre.

Ambos hermanos se prepararon para lo que sería su ataque final, cada uno con su arma en mano. Miguel portando la espada creada por su padre, aquella destinada a eliminar el mal sin importar donde se encontrase. Lucifer sosteniendo en sus manos su propia espada, el símbolo de su poder, decidido a alcanzar sus objetivos sin importar las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, su pelea se vió interrumpida, Asmodeo se interpuso al taclear a Lucifer al suelo, Sunset por su lado arrojó una esfera de luz a la cara de Miguel, forzando a los dos combatientes a interrumpir su conflicto. Sparkle aún aturdida por el golpe de Lucifer, extendió su mano hacia sus aliadas, sabiendo muy bien que ninguna podría hacer nada contra su superior. Viendo como Miguel pateó con fuerza a Sunset a un costado, hiriéndola de gravedad al momento que el ángel caído se estrelló contra la pared cayendo en la inconsciencia. Asmodeo por su lado vió dos de sus tentáculos arrancados antes de Lucifer tomarla del brazo y reventarla contra el suelo para posterior patearle con brutalidad contra el otro costado.

Sparkle alzó la mirada notando al arcángel al frente suyo, más la mirada del mismo no era de desprecio ni repudio, miraba con empatía a la mujer. Espada en mano, sabiendo muy bien que si no elimina a Twilight en este momento inevitablemente interferiría en su disputa familiar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, sobrina. Pero no te preocupes, ante los ojos de dios eres una víctima, el paraíso te espera al otro lado. Es mejor que te de una muerte rápida y piadosa antes que sufras un destino peor-El arcángel preparó su espada listo para acabar con la mujer, no obstante, el sonido de un disparo seguido por una bala en el hombro captó la atención del arcángel, girando la cabeza para ver a Shining Armor apuntándole con su arma, vaciando el cartucho por completo encima del ser celestial.

En ese momento de distracción, Sparkle pudo sentir como alguien la tomaba de su brazo para cargarla, alzando la vista confundida pudo ver a Charm en su forma demoníaca, notando el cambio radical en su aspecto.

-¡Saca a Twilight de aquí!-Gritó Shining a Charm para en ese momento ser golpeado con fuerza por Lucifer, cayendo al suelo pesadamente y rompiéndose el brazo en el proceso, soltando un fuerte grito de dolor, Charm inmediatamente saltó a defenderlo, más un rayo de luz la estrelló al suelo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Sólo yo tengo el derecho de lastimar a mi hermano, maldito insecto-Decía Lucifer pateando a Shining mientras Miguel caminaba lentamente hacia Charm cargando de luz su mano.

-Es una pena ver en lo que te has convertido, Walkiria.

-Púdrete, Miguel-responde Charm desde el suelo viendo al arcángel listo para purificarla.

Y en ese momento, algo resonó dentro de Twilight. Un deseo como ningún otro, una necesidad. Y en ese instante una esfera de fuego espiritual se estrelló en Miguel y en Lucifer, tumbando a los dos al suelo para ambos hermanos ver a Sparkle.

-Desde aquella noche cuando decidieron arruinar mi vida en pro de su guerra santa, una voz ha resonado en mi cabeza, en los rincones oscuros, en mis sueños, gritando con fuerza: "Poder, necesito más poder"-Narraba Sparkle, con tanto Lucifer como Miguel pudiendo ver que la cazadora había activado sus poderes demoníacos, con alas oscuras surgiendo en su espalda, dos cuernos curvos en su cabeza, sus hombros se cubrieron de una protección de huesos al igual que sus pies y manos, fuego espiritual emanaba de sus brazos al igual que sus ojos, los cuales observaban con determinación a Lucifer y Miguel, juzgandolos bajo su mirada dorada-Y si para obtener ese poder debo de convertirme en un demonio, que así sea; soportaré el exilio, todo para protegerlos-Inmediatamente la cazadora arrojó una poderosa esfera de fuego espiritual forzando a Miguel y Lucifer a retroceder.

Miguel estaba aterrorizado ante tal muestra de poder, debía de eliminarla antes de que se saliera de control, Lucifer por su lado esbozó una enorme sonrisa viendo a Sparkle, reconociendo por primera vez en ella algo digno de captar su atención. En medio de aquel caos, Sparkle decidió que era hora de poner un fin a todo esto. Poco a poco fue arrinconando al ángel y el demonio, quienes se hallaban debilitados por su combate previo. Sparkle miró a su hermano en el suelo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro antes de finalmente, llevar a cabo su plan.

La cazadora se lanzó sobre Miguel y Lucifer, ambos listos para asestar un golpe final, sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los dos se esperó fue que Sparkle, en lugar de buscar atacarlos, se lanzó sobre ambos, arrojándose dentro del vórtice de fuego junto al ángel y el demonio. Al momento exacto que los tres cayeron por el portal, Sparkle chasqueó los dedos activando un círculo mágico que preparó mientras atacaba a los dos.

El sello se activó, usando la magia residual del combate para reactivar las runas y sellos mágicos que esta había destruído en su ataque desenfrenado y desmedido. Era obvio que no podía evitar el destino, sería tonto el buscar intentar evitar que el apocalipsis ocurriera, que la puerta de fuego fuese abierta.

Pero una cosa interesante ocurre con el destino, una vez se cumple tu propósito divino, adquieres el libre albedrío y es gracias a esa libertad que Sparkle finalmente pudo alterar los eventos.

Un potente estallido de energía mágica se dió. Y cuando el polvo se asentó, el portal había sido cerrado. Sparkle, Lucifer y Miguel desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.


	8. Carry On

_**Carry On**_

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana, Charm?!

-Estoy trabajando en ello.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo te va a tomar?!

-¡Estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo, Shining!

-Silencio los dos-replicaba Sunset levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Asmodeo-Twilight está en el infierno, cruzó el portal junto a Miguel y Lucifer para cerrarlo tras de ellos. Magia común no será suficiente para abrir un portal al infierno.

-Yo puedo ir-Indicaba Asmodeo para caminar de manera dificultosa lejos del grupo, sólo para ser detenida por Shining. Quién tras respirar un momento y despejar su mente decidió ver la situación actual con una mentalidad fría.

-Estás muy lastimada, no sobrevivirás a un segundo encuentro. Sunset ¿No que los ángeles pueden entrar al infierno y sacar un alma de ese lugar?

-Soy un ángel caído, no tengo alas para sacarla de ahí, si entro al infierno quedaré atrapada con ella.

-¿Charm?

-Necesito algunos componentes específicos para abrir un portal al infierno. Tengo una "amiga" que podría ayudarnos… Pero ahora mismo debe de estar sumamente ocupada junto a todos mis contactos mágicos, la apertura de la puerta de fuego tiene al mundo mágico al borde del caos absoluto en este instante.

-Tiene que haber una forma en la que podamos sacarla de ese lugar-Indicaba Shining tomando su celular con la intención de realizar una llamada, percatandose de la ausencia de su pistola en la funda destinada a ella. Buscó con su mirada a lo largo y ancho de la sala, más no importaba cuantas veces explorara el lugar no era capaz de encontrarla-¿Dónde habrá caído?

Existen diversas concepciones del infierno. De que es un lugar lleno de fuego, lava y muerte. Donde las almas que pecaron son atormentadas por los crímenes que han cometido de formas grotescas, violentas; castigados de la manera más ruin posible.

No obstante, el infierno no es ninguna de esas cosas y al mismo tiempo, es peor. Si Sparkle tuviera que describir el infierno con sólo verlo diría fácilmente que el infierno es de acorde a cada persona. Cada uno tiene su propio infierno personal ¿El suyo? Su antigua casa en llamas.

Mientras la cazadora exploraba con la mirada el enorme hogar ardiendo lentamente fue capaz de escuchar una voz llamándola desde la sala. Twilight, sintiendo un alto nivel de incertidumbre descendió las escaleras siguiendo aquella voz. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino su avance fue interrumpido por un corte de espada que a duras penas pudo evitar.

Al saltar fuera del camino del ataque la mitad-demonio usó sus nuevas alas para crear distancia, pudiendo ver al Arcángel Miguel en frente suyo, blandiendo su arma y notándose el claro dolor físico en el que se encontraba. Aquel lugar era venenoso para él, nocivo y tóxico para las entidades de luz del más alto calibre. La cazadora se percató de ello, pensando en alternativas para poder ayudarlo, no obstante, recibió un corte al costado por parte de la espada del guerrero.

El dolor fue más agudo de lo esperado, no obstante, la cazadora apretó los dientes para arrojar una esfera de fuego espiritual al suelo, forzando a Miguel a retroceder mientras una pared llameante los separaba.

-¡¿Por qué se rehúsan a aceptar su derrota?! ¡¿De dónde proviene tanta fuerza de motivación para seguir arruinando la creación de padre?!-Exigía respuestas Miguel para cargar a través de las llamas, buscando eliminar a Sparkle de un corte. Más al momento de cruzar la pared de fuego el ángel piso un sello mágico creado por la cazadora. Unas cadenas oscuras surgieron del suelo aprisionando al ente celestial, quién se hallaba muy debilitado de su encuentro previo con Lucifer y lastimado por la corrupción de aquel lugar.

Mientras Twilight veía su hogar en llamas, Miguel veía un baldío completamente plano y vacío, un lugar carente de vida, de esperanza y de su padre. Un mundo abandonado por Dios donde ángeles, demonios y toda criatura de por medio fueron arrasados en el apocalipsis al arcángel fracasar en su misión, ante él se hallaba Sparkle en su forma demoníaca, aprisionado con cadenas de oscuridad de las cuales no podía liberarse.

-¡Respóndeme, criatura oscura!-Exigía Miguel a Sparkle para ver como esta acercaba su mano. El arcángel finalmente aceptó su fracaso, esperando el inevitable ataque de la cazadora, no obstante, al momento en que la mano lo tocó, pudo sentir energías renovarse, confundido abrió los ojos para ver a Sparkle usando un hechizo simple de luz para curarlo. Notando el dolor físico que atravesaba la criatura para usar aquel encantamiento.

Con sus energías renovadas el arcángel se liberó de las cadenas de la cazadora, detallándola fijamente con la mirada.

-¿Dónde aprendiste...?

-Una de mis mejores amigas es un ángel. Luego de nuestro pequeño encuentro en la casa del profeta me centré a investigar más sobre los ángeles y demonios. Si Asmodeo o Sunset son heridas en combate, quiero poder curarlas o protegerlas por igual. Aunque el usar este tipo de magia me lastima-Replicaba la cazadora notando su mano herida, se hallaba quemada, como si de poner la mano sobre una plancha se tratase.

Miguel se hallaba sumamente confundido ¿Cómo una criatura oscura podría mostrar empatía hacia él? ¿Cómo un ser nacido del mismísimo Lucifer podría tener esa clase de valores? La respuesta sin embargo fue más simple de lo que esperaba.

-Deberías de salir de este lugar, es nocivo para tí. Yo tengo la ventaja de ser mitad demonio, lo soporto mejor. Tú deberías de salir de aquí lo antes posible-Indicaba la cazadora para seguir su camino, descendiendo las escaleras de su hogar en llamas en busca de la sala.

-Espera-Indicó el arcángel a esta. Sparkle se detuvo-¿Por qué?

-No tengo ni idea-responde con honestidad-Supongo que no tengo nada en contra tuya, sigues órdenes y ya: En mi opinión personal deberías de ayudarme a detener el apocalipsis en lugar de dejar que ocurra.

-La palabra del señor es que este evento debe de darse a cabo.

-Me resulta raro que dios haya creado este evento.

-Es el castigo divino a los pecadores.

-Es muy raro que un dios tan generoso, bondadoso y piadoso con la capacidad del perdón absoluto creó este evento en específico para castigar a los humanos. Digo, si su mensaje es de amor, paz y tolerancia resulta un poco raro que tome medidas tan crueles para castigar. No sé, no soy experta en el tema bíblico pero... Capaz el apocalipsis no es una prueba para los humanos. Es hasta curioso que una mitad demonio con conexiones a Lucifer está haciendo más por salvar vidas que el ángel destinado a ello…

Aquellas palabras resonaron dentro de la cabeza del arcángel. Miguel alzó la mirada, viendo por primera vez a Sparkle no como una entidad oscura, sino como un ser de luz oculto tras un velo de sombras. Su sangre, su familia, su sobrina. El arcángel sacó de sus prendas una nota para leerla en voz alta a la cazadora.

"_Querido hijo:_

_Tras el incidente con Lucifer me es imposible el negar mi fracaso. Modifiqué la realidad, traje a la vida este enorme universo, esta realidad en la que vivimos. Más fallé en el primer principio, lo más importante y valorado..._

_Proveí al mundo y mis creaciones de todos los materiales necesarios para sobrevivir, les dí la luz, la oscuridad, los elementos y alimentos, la estructura necesaria para que aprendan e inventen ellos mismos, se conviertan en los propios creadores de su futuro._

_Pero fallé en lo más importante: Fuí el creador del mundo pero nunca su padre. Me distancié, creyendo que con darles todo lograrían alcanzar su felicidad, más nunca les dí el amor y atención que se merecían. Sólo aparecía para castigar y reprochar, creando una imagen cruel y despiadada. No estuve ahí para apoyar a Lucifer, ser la piedra angular que debí ser en un principio, el pilar de apoyo emocional que tan desesperadamente necesitaba._

_Mi primer hijo, mi mayor orgullo y mi mayor fracaso, con mi propia soberbia, mi propio pecado siendo pasado a este. Ha llegado la hora de que deje de ser un creador y sea un padre._

_Vagaré por el mundo de los vivos con distintos nombres y aspectos, aprenderé lo que significa ser un padre, estaré ahí para quienes me necesiten, les daré aquello que a Lucifer nunca pude darle. Espero puedas perdonarme por irme sin avisar, pero sabía que tú y los otros se opondrían a mi decisión. Las despedidas nunca han sido mi fuerte, el tuyo tampoco._

_Estaré siempre cerca y te daré todo el apoyo que necesites, más nunca sabrás que fuí yo. Te amo mucho, Miguel_

_P.D: Te he dejado un collar especial, este brillará cerca de mi presencia siempre y cuando aquel que lo cargue consigo sea un individuo sumamente especial y único. Dejo a tu juicio a quién se lo otorgas"_

El arcángel terminó de leer la carta para lanzarle a Sparkle un collar de cristal con forma de estrella.

Antes de la demonio poder hablar, Miguel se adelantó a su pregunta.

-Eres un demonio surgido del fuego infernal y las sombras… Pero también emanas un brillo como ningún otro ser que he visto jamás. Creo que catalogas como algo especial y único a su manera.

La cazadora no sabía qué responder. Por primera vez estaba completamente en silencio analizando y escuchando lo que el arcángel le dijo.

Miguel extendió sus alas listo para retirarse de aquel lugar, ofreciendo su mano a Sparkle para sacarla de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, esta rechazó la oferta.

-Lucifer aún tiene su espada, puede abrir otro portal a mi plano de existencia en cualquier lugar que desee. Tengo que arrebatarsela.

-En tal caso: Lideraré a los ángeles para contener a los demonios que escaparon.

-¿No intentarás detenerme o darme una explicación de por qué es mala idea que haga esto?

-Tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente a Lucifer, pero: ¿Tienes la fuerza suficiente para tomar la decisión correcta?

Y sin mediar mayor palabra, el arcángel desapareció sin dejar rastro. Dejando a la cazadora completamente sola en la casa en llamas. Cuestionando muchas cosas internamente para retomar su viaje a la sala del hogar.

En el camino, la mujer pudo notar algo curioso: En el suelo de la sala se hallaba un arma de fuego, no obstante, parecía estar imbuida de la energía oscura en el ambiente. Al tomarla con sus manos y observar detenidamente pudo reconocer una pequeña calcomanía vieja en una esquina. La mujer la reconoció como una de las pegatinas que solía poner en sus cuadernos, cama y compùtadora cuando era mucho más joven.

Esta arma pertenecía a su hermano, Shining.

No sabía cómo llegó a ese lugar más no se quejaría, tomó el arma en sus manos para cubrirla de su fuego espiritual, terminando de convertir el revólver en algo capaz de lastimar demonios. Creando con su magia balas hechas en base a su fuego espiritual.

Al momento de levantarse, Sparkle pudo ver la entrada de su casa en llamas, bloqueada con diversas cadenas, sellos y glifos oscuros. Evitando que esta pudiera salir, notando escrito en la puerta un mensaje en letras rojas que leía "Sin salida".

La mujer suspiró para continuar su sendero, ya no había marcha atrás. Y tras llegar a la sala Sparkle finalmente se hallaba cara a cara con el responsable de todos su dolor y sufrimiento. El responsable de que viviera en un hogar roto la mayoría de su infancia, el motivo de su descenso a la oscuridad.

La sala era inmensa, mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, con muebles enormes de proporciones imposibles. La cazadora se sentía pequeña en aquel lugar y sabía que esa era justamente la intención.

El demonio observó con calma a la mujer. Espero muchos distintos escenarios, diversas posibilidades y desenlaces al apocalipsis. Nunca pudo prever que aquella que se opondría a su avance y dañara sus planes en mayor medida fuera Midnight Samael Sparkle.

Originalmente el demonio no sentía emoción alguna por Sparkle, no mostraba empatía alguna hacia ella, sin embargo; tras dos encuentros con ella quedó muy claro que esa mujer era efectivamente su legado.

Aquel deseo por poder, su brutalidad en el combate. Y el poder bruto que emanaba, ciertamente esos rasgos venían de él, aunque era de esperarse que un ser de su talla pudiera engendrar una entidad con semejante poder.

-Y henos aquí, Sparkle-Comentaba Lucifer viendo la sala en llamas a su alrededor-¿Qué buscas hacer, mocosa?

-He venido a ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas-replicó la demonio a Lucifer, estirando sus alas y tronando sus puños.

-Aquello no será necesario, Sparkle. Esto no tiene que ver contigo, hija. Hazte a un lado.

-¿No tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Todo esto tiene que ver conmigo!-Le reclamaba la demonio lanzándose al ataque con una esfera de fuego espiritual, siendo esta fácilmente reflejada por un corte de la espada del demonio.

-Sparkle… No me hagas lastimarte-Indicaba el demonio quién tras esquivar un ataque de la cazadora se preparó para cortarle sus alas, no obstante, en un veloz e inesperado movimiento la demonio se teletransportó con magia tras Lucifer para darle un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡JODETE!-Aquel impacto estrelló al demonio con fuerza contra uno de los muebles del lugar, viéndose este en el suelo para inmediatamente bloquear con su espada las garras de su hija las cuales se acercaron peligrosamente a su rostro. Antes de poder hacer algo más Sparkle tomó con una de sus alas el arma de su hermano, disparando al demonio para herirlo, forzandolo a retroceder antes de patearlo con fuerza-¡¿Me vas a empezar a tomar en serio ahora?!

Lucifer replicó con un ataque directo a la demonio, blandiendo su espada y chocando el acero de esta contra los puños en llamas de la cazadora. Golpe tras golpe, arremetida tras arremetida la mujer logró bloquear los ataques del demonio, no obstante, al tener más experiencia que la chica, Lucifer logró atravesarle el pecho de una estocada.

-Me decepcionas, Midnight.

Aquella frase hizo despertar algo dentro de ella. La estocada en su corazón le recordó el dolor que sintió al perder a su madre, al lastimar a sus amigas, al maltratar a su familia y todos sus errores del pasado. El arma en su pecho dolía mucho menos que todo lo previamente mencionado.

Su mitad demoníaca en coordinación con su lado humano tomaron la mano de Lucifer, torciendo con fuerza la misma, obligando al demonio a dejar ir su espada si deseaba mantener la integridad física de su mano, instante aprovechado por Sparkle quién arrancó el arma de su pecho y regresó la estocada al rey demonio en el corazón, pateando el mango del arma para crear distancia entre ambos.

Lucifer cayó al suelo herido, Sparkle también. Cada uno tomándose unos segundos para recuperarse, con el demonio usando almas para curarse mientras la cazadora usaba sus energías oscuras y magia para reparar sus heridas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No que ibas a ganar este combate con facilidad?-Cuestionaba Sparkle con una leve sonrisa al ver que forzó al rey de los demonios sobre sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Cómo demonios pudiste aguantar eso?

-Soy más poderosa de lo que crees-Respondió con simpleza para inmediatamente Lucifer tomar su forma demoníaca, el aspecto de la bestia siendo similar al de Sparkle, sin embargo, con claras diferencias debido al sexo del demonio. Con su armadura de hueso siendo de cuerpo completo con sus cuernos teniendo un mayor tamaño y sus ojos brillando con intensidad tras la nube de humo de la sala en llamas, pudiendo la cazadora ver ante sí la silueta de un hombre con ojos dorados.

La cazadora retrocedió, aquella era un recuerdo doloroso en más de una manera para ella. No obstante, antes de poder intentar huir, algo extraño pasó. Twilight juró ver por el rabillo del ojo a su madre. Esta giró la cabeza pudiendo de hecho ver a la mujer al costado. Su mirada no cargaba odio ni desprecio, tampoco miedo o tristeza, su mirada era empática, comprensiva y por sobre todo, sonriente.

Sparkle recordó en ese instante. El alma de su madre debía de estar en el infierno, pero quedaba la duda de sí esa entidad era realmente su madre o una ilusión creada por el infierno personal donde se encontraba, a fin de cuentas, Velvet tenía varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

No obstante, el ver a su madre tuvo otro efecto en la cazadora, quién alzó la vista para ver a Lucifer cargando con su arma hacia ella. Recordando en ese momento a cada una de las personas importantes en su vida. Recordando la frase de su padre y finalmente identificando de dónde provenía.

"_-No entiendo mami ¿Por qué en esta historia el demonio es bueno y el humano es malo? ¿No sé supone que según las religiones existe la idea de que todos los demonios son malos?-Preguntaba Twilight sin encontrarle sentido a su historia-¿Y cómo explicas la magia? ¿Y por qué pasó lo que pasó?_

_-Mi niña-Decía la madre con una enorme sonrisa a esta-No todo en la vida es blanco y negro, en el camino de la luz a la oscuridad, del blanco al negro hay grises en el camino y de la misma forma que hay humanos que son monstruos, hay monstruos que son humanos._

_-¿Pero de verdad podemos caer tan bajo?_

_-Siempre se puede descender a la oscuridad, mi niña._

_-Entonces... ¿Yo puedo convertirme en un monstruo?-preguntó la niña algo asustada ante la idea._

_-No tienes de qué preocuparte, tú nunca llegarás a eso, Twily._

_-Pero... yo he hecho cosas malas..._

_-Todos cometemos errores, mi niña. Nunca dudes de tí, Twilight. Siempre has sabido distinguir lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. No eres un monstruo, Twilight._

_-Los niños de la escuela dicen que no soy normal... _

_-Tampoco eres humana, eres algo mucho más especial. Eres mi princesa. Ahora: a dormir. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, tus amigas vienen a visitarte-Responde con una leve sonrisa la madre a su hija para darle un tenue beso en la frente-Buenas noches, que descanses."_

Al recordar esa frase, ese momento en su vida. La cazadora frunció el ceño, recordando a cada miembro de su familia, Velvet, Nightlight, Shining, Charm, Asmodeo y Sunset. Todos ellos los consideraba su familia y el demonio que se lanzaba contra ella no sólo le arrebató a su madre, sino que buscaba destruir todo aquello que esta amaba.

La ira y la frustración dieron combustible a las llamas en su mirada determinada. Se lanzó contra el demonio para en un simple pero elegante movimiento saltar fuera del camino, cargando la palma de su mano con fuego espiritual para darle un fuerte golpe con esta en la cabeza al demonio.

Lucifer se estrelló de boca contra el suelo. Rompiéndose la nariz y lastimando su rostro en el impacto. Aquella fuerza descomunal no tenía sentido alguno.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste esa fuerza, mocosa?!

-Le das demasiada importancia al poder, Lucifer. Pero esa es la historia de tu vida ¿No?-preguntaba Midnight con calma a este. Viendo al demonio en el suelo.

-El poder lo es todo, el poder es la forma en la que mides a un hombre por lo que es, sin fuerza ¿Cómo puedes proteger y luchar por aquello que amas? ¿Cómo puedes protegerte a tí mismo? Mi poder me ha convertido en lo que soy. El demonio mas fuerte en la existencia-Lucifer estaba sumamente molesto y conflictuado, tenía la mayor cantidad de almas, la mayor cantidad de energía, era una de las entidades más poderosas del universo entero y aún así, esta mocosa lograba hacerle frente, soportar sus arremetidas y golpes sin sudar.

No iba a perder contra ella, preparando una maldición oculta de la vista de su hija.

-121.314… esa es la cantidad de ángeles que perdí en el campo de batalla, en un pestañeo desaparecieron. La única forma de obtener justicia es teniendo el poder para destruir a aquellos que causaron tanto daño.

En ese instante, Lucifer lanzó un último ataque a la demonio, apuñalando a esta con fuerza en el pecho, había cubierto su espada con el mismo fuego espiritual que tantos ángeles y demonios logró asesinar, sin embargo. Al momento de hacer esto, sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, retrocediendo para ver la herida de su propia espada en su pecho pese a que el filo de la misma se hallaba en Midnight.

Retrocedió debilitado y confundido, cayendo al suelo para notar a Midnight sosteniendo en su mano un trozo de espejo roto.

-Hay dos formas de hacer justicia: mostrando compasión, empatía, apoyo y aprecio a quienes sufren una injusticia. Y castigar a aquellos que efectúan la injusticia. Si sólo buscas poder para lastimar a quienes te hicieron daño, no me sorprende que seas incapaz de hacerme frente. Nunca has tenido un verdadero motivo para seguir peleando cuando caes al suelo. Nunca has tenido nadie a quién volver cuando regresas a tu hogar-La cazadora simplemente tomó la espada de Lucifer viendo al demonio ante sí para finalmente darle la espalda.

Este era el momento perfecto para atacar. Aún le quedaban energías para un desesperado y último intento, sin embargo, Lucifer no se movió, mirando confundido a la demonio ante sí.

-Sabes que si me dejas vivir, nunca podrás dormir tranquila.

-La idea de que en algún momento busques atacarme no me quita el sueño. El saber que pude romper el ciclo de violencia, de venganza, dolor y sufrimiento pero decidí no hacerlo: Eso es algo que nunca me dejará conciliar el sueño. Nos vemos luego "padre".

Midnight finalmente abandonó la sala de la casa en llamas, avanzando hacia la puerta de su hogar, rompiendo las cadenas que la mantenían dentro con la espada de su padre. Sintiendo la presencia de Velvet tras de sí, o al menos de la entidad que se parecía a ella.

-¿Te vas ya?-preguntó Velvet con calma a su hija.

-Tengo que… Me están esperando al otro lado-Sparkle no dijo nada más, extendió su mano para abrir la puerta lista para abandonar el lugar, no obstante, la mano de Velvet se posó sobre ella. Antes de poder reaccionar, su madre la giró para darle un fuerte abrazo. La cazadora se congeló por completo sin saber cómo reaccionar, regresando el gesto con fuerza cerrando los ojos-T-Te extraño mucho…

-Y yo a tí… es hora de dejar esto atrás de una vez por todas-Indicaba Velvet tomando la mano de su hija dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Sparkle suspiró pesadamente para abrir la puerta de la casa en llamas y salir de aquel lugar.

-Ok, creo que tengo todo lo necesario para abrir un portal-Indicaba Charm con los preparativos listos, habiendo creado un círculo mágico sumamente poderoso, sacrificando gran parte de su magia.

-¿Y esa cosa te permitirá traer a Twilight de regreso?

-Sí-Indicó Charm con calma lista para activar el sello mágico, omitiendo el detalle de que el círculo iba a traer a Sparkle pero a llevarsela a ella en el proceso. No obstante, antes de poder activar el mismo, un vórtice rectangular en llamas apareció flotando en el aire. De este surgió Twilighl Sparkle, portando en su mano la espada de su padre.

Twilight observó los alrededores, al cruzar la puerta de fuego logró regresar al enorme mausoleo. La mujer fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo por parte de su hermano mayor, siendo este acompañado por Charm. Con Asmodeo y Sunset viendo la escena.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!-Se quejó Charm a Twilight zarandeándola con fuerza-¡¿Tienes idea del nivel de estupidez necesario para hacer tal idiotez?!

-No estaba pensando. Twilight no tomaría esa clase de decisiones de forma racional-Replicaba Shining.

-Prefiere que le llamen Sparkle, cariño-Aclaraba Asmodeo a este.

-Twilight está bien-responde la mujer con una leve sonrisa-De hecho, me gustaría que me llamaran así de ahora en adelante de ser posible.

-Claro, no hay problema alguno, Twilight-Indicaba Sunset alegre para notar algo brillando en el bolsillo de la cazadora-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-¿Huh? Ah, sí, me lo dío Miguel… Está brillando…-Comentaba viendo confundida los alrededores.

-Supongo que eso significa que dios nunca nos ha abandonado realmente-Comentaba Sunset con una leve sonrisa a esta en un susurro.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?-Cuestionaba Shining a ambas.

-Es una larga historia… pero tengo tiempo-Comentaba Twilight con calma a Shining-Ahora mismo tengo hambre ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?

-Son las 12:01 de la madrguada, Twilight.

-Es año nuevo, algo debe de estar abierto. ¿Hamburguesas?

-Suena bien, sólo no quemes el mrestaurante en esta ocasión-Indicaba Asmodeo sonriente.

-Ja. Ja. Ja-Indicaba la cazadora con una risa forzada para el grupo empezar a abandonar la sala.

-Entonces… ¿De qué me perdí?

-Los ángeles lograron regresar al infierno a muchos demonios, pero también una enorme cantidad de ellos se escapó. El apocalipsis fue detenido, nadie sabe realmente qué hacer, pero Miguel está sugiriendo que capaz sea buena idea que los ángeles bajen del cielo más seguido-respondía Sunset a esta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Cuestionaba Charm.

-A pesar de ser un ángel caído, aún tengo energía residual en mí. Aún puedo escucharlos hablar, pero no durará mucho.

-¿Y te va a regresar tus alas?-preguntaba Twilight

-No será necesario, estoy bien así. Me gusta la idea de ser una "humana".

-Bueno, entonces aún hay trabajo por hacer. Pero primero, la comida-Indicaba alegre para comenzar a subir las escaleras, jurando ver por el rabillo del ojo a su madre. Capaz ahora pudiera descansar en paz, estuviese donde estuviese.

La cena de celebración fue más de acorde al año nuevo, con los miembros del grupo compartiendo con otras personas en el lugar. Miguel observaba aquella extraña festividad humana junto a otros ángeles, mezclados con el público. Por su parte, Lucifer quién también se hallaba presente, vigilaba todo desde las sombras. Con especial interés en Twilight y sus amigas.

Twilight por su lado, notó que Sunset se separó del grupo, siguiendo al ángel caído con calma viéndola sentada en un banco del enorme parque.

-¿Todo bien, Sunset?

-Sí… todo bien… ¿Y tú?

-Bien, aquí, celebrando el año nuevo y algo más ¿Tú qué celebras?

-Muchas cosas… estoy realmente agradecida de haberte conocido, Twilight. ¿Sigues creyendo que eres un monstruo?

-No… ¿Tú qué crees que soy, un demonio o un humano?

-Creo que eres Twilight Samael Sparkle y eso es lo único que me importa-replicaba Sunset alegre a esta notando que Twilight miraba el collar mágico de Miguel, el cual seguía brillando con intensidad.

-¿De verdad crees que dios está en todos lados? El collar no ha dejado de brillar desde que salí.

-Creo que llamaste su atención. Si yo fuera dios estaría orgullosa de tí y me sentiría culpable…

-No tiene porque estarlo. Supongo que actúa de formas misteriosas que una mortal como yo no puede comprender.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Twilight?

-Quiero ver a mi padre, recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia. Creo que dejaré el negocio familiar de cazadores por una temporada. Necesito un descanso.

-Suena como una excelente idea, creo que es importante compartir con la familia. Yo lo aprendí a la mala-Indicaba Sunset levantándose de su asiento para darle un fuerte abrazo a Twilight-Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas, pero no te preocupes, si me necesitas, sólo reza-Indicó el ángel para retirarse caminando del lugar.

-¿Rezar?-preguntaba Twilight confundida viendo a Sunset retirarse, al bajar su vista pudo ver que el collar dejó de brillar.

Twilight soltó una leve carcajada. Para guardar el collar en su bolsillo, caminando de regreso a la fiesta con su familia. Aún tenía toda una vida por delante para reconectar con ellos.


End file.
